


Villains

by LPB2015



Category: Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 85,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPB2015/pseuds/LPB2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled after Pan's curse, Regina brings back everybody to Enchanted Forest. Old friends and enemies cross paths in a war to achieve power, but things get a little more complicated when heroes and villains have to work together and solve their issues to get what they want. (MISSING YEAR)</p><p># I decided to change things a bit. In this story, Neal died when Tamara shot him before Neverland.</p><p># Despite liking Zelena and Regina's messy relationship, the Wicked Witch isn't in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Numbness.

That was what she was feeling.

Regina blinked her eyes and looked around just to see a group of people far away, standing by the trees. She was momentarily confused and couldn't understand why and how she was laid on the ground, deep into the woods. However, as the initial shock passed, realization hit her.

 _Henry_.

She would never see her son again.

Suddenly, Regina was overwhelmed by anger and sorrow. Everything felt so wrong and unfair. The only thing she wanted to do was to scream out loud and probably punch something or someone.

Laid on the forest ground, she allowed herself to cry - or at least until she heard footsteps somewhere near. 

Regina didn't need to look up to know who the person was. If the queen was right - and she usually was - there was just one person capable of caring about her after everything she'd done.

Before her former stepdaughter arrived, Regina made sure to recompose herself and quickly build her walls up as she stood.

"We're back." Snow stated quietly, her tone devoid of it's usual happiness and excitement.

Taking a deep breath, the queen held the younger woman's gaze.

Regina was a mere moment away from snapping a sarcastic ‘how very observent of you’ but the sadness in her stepdaughter's eyes made the queen speechless for a moment. Somehow, it made her anger deflate. After all, Snow had just lost a child too.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the queen frowned as an alien emotion made her look at the princess way too softly and caring.

 _Guilt_.

Why in hell was Regina felling guilty for something that had happened to _Snow White_ of allpeople? She didn't care, did she? Sighing inwardly, the queen looked away. Things used to be simpler between them when all they felt for each other was pure hate.

"Yes, we are." The queen responded dryly as both started to walk towards the rest of the group. 

                          -- |¥| --

A small consul was made between Charming, Snow, Regina and Granny. Obviously, Grumpy and the dwarfs hadn't been invited but they joined anyway, just to irritate her.

"We need a place to stay. I don't know what has changed in this land, so I guess it's best if we stick together until we have a plan." Charming suggested, glancing at Regina nervously. "Just for a while, anyway." He added carefully, not wanting to sound too harsh. The queen sensed the hesitation in his tone and chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't want to spend time with you too, Charming. Fortunately, I _do_ have a plan. I protected my castle from the Dark Curse, it is intact and abandoned." She said in a low tone, holding his gaze. As she was just about to continue, Grumpy rudely interrupted.

"And how can you be so sure it is indeed abandoned? Not that anyone would like to live in there, but even if you protected it from the curse, people might have occupied it, sister." He exclaimed in his usual angry tone.

Regina narrowed her eyes and closed her hands into a fist. "As far as I know, I'm not a ridiculous dwarf. Therefore, I'm not your sister." She bitted out and stepped forward, her expression growing rather murderous.

"Regina..." Snow murmured in almost a pleading tone, reprehending the queen.

The queen sighed inwardly and glanced at the princess. "This is why children are not allowed to participate. Why are they even in this meeting?" She mocked, rolling her eyes.

"That's alright, Snow." Grumpy muttered, taking the princess's hand. "We're used to her insults. It's not like any of them are worse than being called Evil Queen." He added, shooting a disgusted look at her majesty.

"Enough of this. What were you talking about, Regina?" David questioned. "Go on." He added.

"As I was saying, my castle is abandoned. I know that because, _obviously_ , I casted spells to keep people from braking into it. We can stay there while you two fix your own castle and then..." She said firmly, looking from Snow to Charming "you two will leave me alone." Regina added, making it clear she wasn't intending to live with them - she rather live in solitude than to spend a lifetime with the Charmings, always remembering the family she used to have.

Without saying anything else, she turned around and walked away. No one seemed to have courage to say anything else. In this land, she was a queen - a powerful, evil one to be precise. However, Snow told her husband to wait a few minutes and followed her step mother right after.

"Regina!" She exclaimed, rushing her feet to reach the sorceress's side.

"What is it, Snow?" The queen asked tiredly, reluctantly looking at the princess. Her eyes were back with the softness sympathy it always held. Regina wasn't sure which one was worse.

"I know you're hurting and I get that you want space to deal with it, but you don't have to do it alone." Snow said carefully.

"I don't need your help." Regina responded in a heartbeat, a stern expression in her features.

"I know you don't, but I am here for you anyway." Snow insisted.

"And why is that?" Regina snapped. "Why you're here for me? It makes no sense. I just separated you from your daughter _again_." She exclaimed, halting her walk and turning to face the princess fully. "Stop pretending you don't hate me, we all know how our history goes!" She added agrily, narrowing her eyes. The last she needed was Snow's concern.

Snow's eyes widened for a fraction of second, but it was quickly replaced by a wary smile. "But I don't hate you. Not anymore. There was a time I did, very much so." She said, frowning slightly. "But right now, I'm not the only one who lost someone. Henry would have wanted..." The princess muttered, but was cut before she could add another syllable.

"Do not do that." Regina said  threateningly, her face growing dark as she stepped closer. "Don't you dare use my son to manipulate me!" She yelled, feeling the push of her magic in response.

 _Anger._ That was a common feeling at least. 

"I'm sorry." Snow said, closing her eyes briefly. "What I was trying to say is that we can still be a family in here. I know you don't want to, but we are here for you." She added, holding the queen's gaze and smiling slightly. "Because the truth, even if you choose to deny it, is that we are and will always be a family." The princess said softly.

Regina frowned and looked away, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. After death threats, curses and everything that had happened between them, this woman was seriously talking about being a family? 

"You tell your husband I'm going ahead. It's getting late already." She said before turning her heels to leave, walking away as fast as she could and leaving a disappointed Snow White behind.

She needed some air. 


	2. Heartless

Two hours of long walk and she already wanted to vanish in purple smoke. Bring everybody back took a great deal of energy and Regina realized she was too tired to perform any kind of magic.

Not that she was going to admit it to anyone, but she wanted nothing more than jump in a big bed with her comfortable clothes from Storybrooke. Her Evil Queen attire was too uncomfortable and it wasn't clothes for a long walk - she missed breathing, her corset was killing her.

The more she thought about Storybrooke, the more she missed her son.

Every moment they've spent together, every laugh they've shared - she had took it away from him. He didn't even know she existed.

Deep down, the queen knew it had been the right thing to do. There was no way of saving their lives and assuring they wouldn't be affected by Pan's curse without reverting her own and letting Henry go.

It pained her to realize that after everything she worked for, every sacrifice she made had been in vain. All the things she accomplished had been taken away from her, together with the promise of being happy by casting a damn curse.

It would be comical if it didn't hurt so much.

However, she could still stretch and force all her mixed feelings into an unemotional mask. Turn her into an indifferent observer.

Regina swallowed against the bile rising in her throat every time she heard the name of her son coming out of some idiot's mouth.

That great choking lump of raw emotion was pummelling her insides, making it hard to keep walking straight. Her eyelids would eventually lowerer to cover her deadened eyes, devoid of any warmth.

Regina had no one else.

She felt hallow, as nothing was important in her life anymore. The queen didn't care about what would happen to her. Actually, she secretly craved for someone to thrust a sword in her guts and end her senseless life.

It wouldn't be that hard to find volunteers, she had enemies everywhere.

No overpowering emotion, other than sometimes anger, would creep up inside her. She felt like the part of her able to create any kind of emotion had been taken away from her.

Regina felt almost... Heartless.

When she halted her walk midway, a hopeful, small, but sad smile invaded her lips as a stupid idea flashed in her mind.

Why not, indeed? She had already lost the only love she wanted in life anyway.

The queen decided to embrace her emotions and act exactly as she felt. She let everybody pass her, changed her course to deep into the forest and started to cave a hole in the ground, where she could put her heart and no one would ever know.

If she felt like someone had ripped her heart out, why not make it official? Her grief would certainly decrease considerably.

Pushing the beating organ out of her chest, she felt her pain vanish a little. Not fully, but it was better than nothing. Frowning, she took a moment just to look at it. It was dark, with just some pieces of deep red gravitating the area.

"I don't want you anymore." Regina whispered sadly, looking at the organ on her hands as if it was a person, the numb feeling overpowering her emotions.

It's tragic how emptiness could feel so heavy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snow yelled, indignantly.

Startled, the queen groaned inwardly and closed her eyes to stop her from snapping. Of course that of all people, _Snow White_ had to be the one to find her in this precise moment.

"Get out of here!" Regina yelled back as stood up, slightly content that she had managed to keep her tone firm and imposing.

"No, we were all worried! You can't just walk away and leave us wondering if you're safe, Regina! Philip and Aurora told us about that witch, are you forgotten?" Snow responded, reprehending the queen for her acts.

"I can perfectly take care of myself! I have magic and I surely don't fear this witch. I can crush her with my bare hands if needed. You from all people should know how my reputation precedes." Regina said, raising her voice in an intimidating tone.

Who that little princess thought she was?

"Why do you always..." Snow tried to argue, but her voice faded when she saw the shining organ on the floor. Taking her time to study it, she frowned in worry.

"Is that a heart?" The princess asked with a shaky voice, but took a few steps closer without hesitation.

Seeing that the queen wouldn't respond, she insisted. "Regina, answer me!"

"Oh, for god's sake! I haven't killed anyone! Now get out of my way before I lose my patience." The queen snapped.

Snow snorted angrily and took a step towards the glowing organ. Regina stood in front the younger woman with a warning look.

" _Get. Out._ This is none of your business." Her voice was low but no less dangerous.

Snow looked at her former stepmother and gasped in realization. "Is that your heart?" She murmured. "Are you baring your own _heart_ in the woods?" Snow questioned in disbelief.

The princess had a worried expression and watched Regina with such sadness that she suppressed the urge to kill her right in the act.

"I don't need your pity." The queen bitted out, done with the conversation.

"Regina, I know you are hurting now and it's just giving you pain." Snow commented softly, pointing to the heart. "I'm not going to let you do this. Right now it feels bad, but it can make you feel amazing things as well." She added with a small smile.

Regina rolled her eyes with the imminent potential of a hope speech coming up. 

"Oh really, and what is that? Because I feel much better without it." The queen replied, the corner of her mouth twisting into an emotionless smirk.

Snow's smile vanished as fast as it appeared. "You can't give up on hope that things can get better, Regina. When you do it, is the minute you know your life is never going to change." She said, frowning in worry.

Watching her stepmother chuckling and shaking her head, panic started to make her uneasy. The princess felt a shiver pass through her spine as she contemplated the sight before her. The expression in Regina's face was too similar of the enemy who used to haunt her dreams all those years ago.

"Do you really want to end up like your mother? Like a heartless person?" Snow murmured, knowing she had crossed the line with that last comment. Unfortunately, it was the only way she imagined she could stop Regina from doing such thing.

She saw the anger in the queen's eyes in the moment the words left her mouth, but her plan seemed to work. Within the anger of Regina's eyes, she also saw something similar to fear and sorrow.

Her former stepmother sighed and looked down, moving to take back her heart off the ground. She pulled it back into her chest and closed her eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears from coming out.

Regina had to silence a sob as all the emotions she supressed overwhelmed her, causing her to shake a little.

Doing her best to ignore Snow's frenetical eyes on her, the queen stood up and glanced around, avoiding her stepdaughter's gaze.

As she turned around to leave, an uncommon noise made her look up to the sky and frown as she spotted some strange animal flying directly towards them.

"Am I mad, or it is a flying monkey?" She questioned, lifting eyebrows in puzzlement.


	3. Inconvenient

"It is coming after us!!" Snow yelled desperately.

"I know, I'm not blind! I'll take care of this!" Regina bitted out as walked past Snow and prepared a fireball on her hands.

The rush of adrenaline was very welcomed, the queen wasn't sure if in a different situation she would be able to create one of her trusty fireballs. It bothered her to say it, but she was quite exhausted. Nevertheless, seconds later the queen had a big fireball on hand and was ready to attack.

However, to her irritation, someone else yelled.

"GET DOWN!!"

Regina was so surprised by the intrusion, that she temporarily lost focus on her magic, extinguishing the fireball she dearly appreciated. When the queen turned around to face the beast again, it was too close.

 _Shit_.

The monkey grabbed her arm and started to fly, only this time taking her with it. Cursing under her breath, Regina fought against the beast. Unfortunately, she was only able to slow the winged freak.

It all happened really fast - Snow was yelling her name frenetically and two arrows hit the monkey, making it jerk and let go of her arm, barking out a pained squeak.

After the beast's claws let go of her, the queen was happy for two seconds. Then, as her stomach twisted in the most unpleasant way, Regina realized she was falling and, unlike the monkey, she had no wings to hold her.

The queen's fall was nothing lady like. She fell on the florest floor with no compose and could tell one of her legs was hurt. How much she didn't know, but it wasn't looking that bad.

On the other hand, when she glanced over her arm the queen widened her eyes and supressed a surprised gasp.

 _Ouch_.

There was a nasty wound where the monkey thrusted his claws on her and Regina sighed when realized she would have to clean it up later.

"Are you alright, milady?" A male's accented voice questioned.

Regina looked up and saw a men with a green hood. To her surprise, he looked slightly familiar. Next to him was Snow and a bunch of men she had never seen before.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" She replied, her tone furious and annoyed.

The men just smirked and gave her his hand, so he could help her to get up. The queen glanced at it and stood up by herself without any help, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Wait a minute. _Robin?_ " Snow exclaimed in surprise as studied the men's figure.

"Snow! Long time I don't see you!" Robin answered with the same enthusiasm.

Regina scrubbed a hand over her face and massaged her temples briefly. Another Snow White's happy friend. This day couldn't get worse, she decided.

"I see you are still good with an arrow." Snow complimented him, laughing.

"Of course, I'm always good with a bow and an arrow." Robin replied in amusement.

Regina let out a laugh of disbelief, earning the men's attention.

"Robin of Lockesly. Known as Robin Hood, as you might remember. It's a pleasure to officially meet, your majesty." Robin commented, his eyebrows lifted playfully while he crossed arms. His blue eyes were funny, they didn't hold any kind of fear like the rest of his men did.

He seemed... _Amused?_

Regina frowned at the peculiar and yet intriguing person in front of her. This name... Robin Hood. Why did it sound so familiar?

 _Oh_. She remembered. The thief.

"Who would know a thief had honor? Taking from the rich and giving to the poor. I've never believed on that, I must say." Regina mocked, rolling her eyes.

"The world is full of surprises, indeed. Who would know the great and terrible Evil Queen would ever need rescue from such a thief as I, hun?" Robin replied, giving her the most annoying and smug smirk Regina had ever seen.

"Watch you tongue. You might lose it next time. By the way, I had everything under control!" Regina said in a lower tone, stepping closer.

"I could see that control of yours while you fell on the ground." Robin replied with a provoking expression.

Regina was so surprised by his attitude that it took her some time to react.

The surprise turned into anger and frustation in a heart beat, though.

The queen snapped and before she could think, created a fireball, ready to explode that infuriating thief's face.

Who would have known? Maybe anger was of better use than adrenaline.

"Robin." Snow warned him at the same time as his men got closer, prepared to protect his leader with weapons on hand.

Instead of backing down, the thief just stepped closer to the queen, his expression growing serious.

"I'm not frightened, milady. I've seen worse things in this land. You'll have to do a lot better than _this_ to scare me off, your majesty. However, my men won't hesitate if things get messy, but I believe neither of us want that." The thief commented, his voice firmly rumbling.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and gave him the most evil smile she could.

"I'm not sure if you are actually as bold as people say or just plain stupid. As for your men, do you seriously think you can beat magic with _pointy sticks_?" The queen murmured in an amused tone, laughing sarcastically.

She tried to increase the size of the fireball, but she was so tired  that even this little attempt of using more magic made her go dizzy.

Her evil smile faded as soon as she began to see black spots.

Regina blinked and looked at the thief again, unsure of her surroundings, hoping no one had noticed what had just happened.

However, when she looked up to meet Robin's eyes, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

Was that concern?

"It's quite alright, Men. The Queen won't hurt us." He said firmly and the Merry Men lowered their weapons. The thief glanced at Regina, smiling victoriously. "Isn't that right, milady?" Robin teased.

The queen clenched her jaw.

"It's _your majesty_." She bitted out, looking away and shooting him a killer gaze.

"A simple thank you would suffice." The outlaw murmured, sighing in frustration.

"Well, you're not getting one from me, thief. I suggest you walk away before I lose my patience." Regina responded, her words dripping venom.

She gave him a disgusted look and walked away with an incredible need to punch something.

As she moved, Regina heared Robin's small laugh and she had to do everything in her power to contain her irritation and don't come back to kill him.

Apparently, that was going to be a long day.


	4. Wound

She couldn't believe Snow White had agreed to let the Merry Man - what a ridiculous name by the way - join them in their trip.

Apparently, it had been two votes against one, as Charming kept saying.

The queen forced herself to keep calm, ignoring once again the two idiots. Robin's group had horses though, that could be helpful.

Shaking these unpleasant thoughts away, Regina went to the river to clean up her wounds. She knew it needed stitches, but again, she didn't really care.

They had settled a camp to spend the night and she realized, without giving it much attention, that her tend was in the corner, a little far away from the others.

She was glad for the privacy, but at the same time felt a bit out of place. People really didn't want to be around her. Alright, she was the Evil Queen, Regina knew that. Her past was dark and she had destroyed so many lifes that she couldn't blame them for wanting to stay away.

But during the past year, Regina had changed.

Nevertheless, in Enchanted Forest she still was considered a great villain and she was sure that many of Storybrooke inhabitants still saw her the same way.

One good action doesn't clear her from an entire life of villainy.

It frustrated her to think of her current position in Enchanted Forest. Her mind drifted through the memories of her time in there. It started during the years she lived under her mother's watch and went to the day she finally became queen.

Regina had acquired many names in life. Her nicknames had gone from 'King Leopold's Beautiful Young Bride' to 'Evil Queen' in a small period of time, building up a reputation that would haunt her until present time.

Then, someone begun to call her 'mom'. A sweet, innocent boy rescued her from the darkness surrounding her tragic life. Now, however, Regina had to find a way to scratch all that. Her son was nowhere around. The queen was still a mother, but her son was forever lost to her.

For a few, her title had changed somehow. She was just "Regina" - former mad and evil monarch.

Now, those names felt distant, neither of them representing much to her anymore. She found herself stuck in between two lives, yet still struggling with an identity.

The queen was so lost in her thoughts, that didn't notice Charming approaching.

"Hey." He whispered in a low tone. "Dinner is ready. It isn't exactly what we used to eat in Storybrooke, but it's good enough to feed us." He added, doing his best to pretend he was fine with being away from his daughter and taking care of everything.

"I don't mind, it's fine." Regina said, sighing - crappy food was the last thing worrying her.

The two walked in silence until they reached the big group. Regina picked her food and sat near a tree log, enjoying the view. She had to admit, this land had a breathtaking landscape.

As the queen glanced at the forest, she noticed small movements to her right.

"Who is out there?" She asked, preparing herself for an eventual fight.

All that strong and imposing mask fell when she saw a little boy walking away from his hidden place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The boy whispered nervously, playing with his hands.

The queen didn't know what surprised her the most: how her stomach felt like it had sinked or how sincere the boy appeared to be when saying he didn't mean her any harm.

"I was just curious about you." He admitted with an uncertain expression, finally looking up to meet her gaze.

After the initial shock passed, Regina took a deep breath and forced the closest thing from a smile, hoping it did not looked as false as she knew it was.

He reminded her of Henry.

"I'm not upset." Her voice was soft, like it hadn't been in a long time. "What is your name?" The queen added, her voice raspy.

The boy walked towards Regina and sat next to her with a large grin decorating his face.

"I'm Roland! And I am  _this_  old!" He said, pointing out four fingers to the queen.

She couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. Even if it pained to have a reminder of what she had lost, she couldn't deny his adorable nature. "I'm Regina." She said, warmly.

Roland introduced the queen to his toys and they spent some time playing together. Curiously, she hadn't felt that at ease for a long time.

Eventually, she looked around and saw a men smiling brightly at them. It was too dark to identify him, but she immediately frowned at the strangeness of it.

"Papa!!" Roland exclaimed, standing up with one jump to only so he could run to his father.

Regina's brain frozen as the man stepped into the light and revealed his face under a green hood.

The idea of Roland being Robin's son was as absurd as intriguing. In which world someone living in the woods with a bunch of men would raise such a sweet child as this little boy? No way.

"My boy! You had a great time with the queen, I suppose?" Robin commented, letting out a soft chuckle.

Regina was expecting him to tell his child never to speak to her again, but he didn't. She was surprised, and if she was being honest with herself, the queen was also grateful.

"Yes! Regina and I had the best time! Can I see her tomorrow?" Roland begged, placing his hands on his cheeks.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. She kept staring at father and son with unsure and puzzled eyes.

They did know she was the Evil Queen, right?

"Well, it is up to the queen. Although, it's getting late, my boy. It's time to go to bed." Robin answered as played with his son's hair.

Roland made a sad face, but agreed after his father insisted the queen needed rest as well.

"Bye, Regina!" The little boy said, waving a hand to her as he walked away with John, another Merry Men.

"Goodnight, Roland." Regina replied with a small smile.

Examining the queen closely, the thief took a few steps towards her, carefully.

"Regina, hun? You and my son are already in first name basis?" Robin teased in a flirtatious tone, smirking as stared at her.

Wait... A flirtatious tone?

"Well, he is a gentleman. Very  differently than you, by the way." She quickly replied, trying to keep focused and ignoring the funny feeling in her stomach. She had no idea why her body was responding that way and mentally cursed herself.

Robin let a small laugh in return. "Apparently he is." He breathed out as glanced over her arm, checking on her wound.

"It appears you have quite the nasty wound, milady." As he commented, his smile fading.

"It's nothing. I've had worse, I'll be fine." The queen said, indifferently.

Robin took a moment to study the queen.

"It is not nothing. Come, let me help you with it." The thief insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I said I'm fine." Regina snapped, turning her head to face him.

Robin looked at her and then to the group far away from them, thoughtfully. 

"Do you prefer I talk Snow into helping you?" He asked, frowning.

"No." Regina responded in a heart beat, looking straight into his eyes. She clenched her jaw and sighed inwardly, closing her eyes in frustration.

He was starting to piss her off again.

"Fine." She agreed, reluctantly. "But this stays between us. Snow would overreact about the wound." Regina added firmly.

The thief gave her a soft smile in response. "As you prefer, you're a queen after all." He said, smirking.

They walked until reached Robin's tend. He stitched her wounds very carefully and Regina took her time to study the thief.

She decided he wasn't ugly.

His hair was dark blond and he had beautiful blue eyes that made Regina stare - quite involuntarily if anyone asked her.

"See something your majesty like?" Robin asked with a small smile on his lips.

The queen rolled her eyes, wishing her cheeks weren't red.

"You're so full of yourself, thief." She sharply responded, ignoring the alien feelings rushing through her.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"Well, you aren't modest either." The outlaw pointed out, taking a knife to carefully cut the suture.

Well, she couldn't deny that.

He finished his work and Regina stood up, not really wanting to look Robin in the eye.

"Thank you." She whispered dryly, her expression indifferent.

The thief gave her a look of disbelief. "Is that gratitude?" He teased, grinning at her.

Regina rolled her eyes once again. "Shut up." She said.

Robin chucked and smiled warmly before adding. "Sleep well, your majesty."

Nodding, Regina got out of his tend. Once outside, she wasn't felling like herself, and it bothered her.

A lot.

Being around this thief was annoying for some reason she refused to admit. She couldn't quite mask her emotions when he was around. Or maybe she could, but he was too good on reading her already that it made no difference. Neither of the options were pleasant.

She rather thought her mind had shut down at that point.

Sighing, Regina walked through the camp headed to her own tend. She immediately got ready for sleep. After all, she was exhausted.


	5. The Witch

The cold wind made the leaves dance every time it hit the trees, creating the most relaxing rustling song. The couple were together inside a tent, getting ready for sleep.

"I'm worried." She murmured, glancing at her husband.

"Snow, relax." He responded, sighing. "Regina is a grown woman. You know how strong she is, we've all lost people we loved. Everybody is fighting some internal battle, Regina is no exception." David added, gently stroking her hair.

"I know that." She said and leaned forward, quickly kissing him. "That's not what I meant. We have another problem to think about. Aurora said after you and Philip left that the witch who's tormenting this realm knows Regina. Not just know, they were _friends_." The princess explained, frowning in worry.

"I see. You're worried that Regina is going to embrace her darkness again because of this witch." Charming completed, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, but can you blame me? She lost too much, David. Last time, the same thing happened, and we woke up in Storybrooke all cursed! Without any memories of who we really were. She hated me. We hated each other." Snow said, frowning.

"Much has changed since then. Regina isn't that person anymore, she loves Henry. That love doesn't end just because he's gone." Charming insisted, smiling warily to calm his wife.

"She loved Daniel too." Snow pointed out.

Yes, he couldn't deny that.

"I had no idea about her friendship with this witch! That's what worries me, David. I know Regina changed, but she was a great villain in the past. I lived with her for years and learned nothing about her magic. Who would’ve guessed the Evil Queen had friends?" Snow murmured, looking away. "Regina is in my life for ages and yet, I don't know so many things. When I was a child I made a mistake that costed Daniel's life. Back in that time, I couldn't see how much she hated me for it. I could never see the evil in her, until one day she killed my father and I ran away." Snow added with a quivering voice, shaking her head as a few tears escaped from her eyelashes.

"Hey, let's go get some sleep. That happened a long time ago and both of you have changed. Stop thinking about it, Snow. It won't do you any good." Charming muttered, kissing the top of his wife's head and leading her to bed.

They fell asleep instantly.

Unfortunately, we can't say the same about the queen.

                         --|¥|--

By the time Regina woke up, people were already eating. Once again, she picked her food and turned around, trying to stay as far away as possible from them.

The queen walked, headed to the place she spent the other night with Roland. That was when Granny called her name.

The old werewolf was the only one Regina had grown to like over the years. Even in her cursed self, Granny was one of the only people who had some guts to face her. She was kind and loving, but would kill to protect her own. Just like an alpha. Regina wondered if Granny had been one back in her days.

"What is it?" The queen asked, turning to face the white-haired woman sitting around an improvised table with the others.

"Eat breakfast with us, we don't bite. Well, just in full moons, but that's not the case right now." The older woman teased, winking playfully.

Regina looked uncertain, debating with herself if doing as the werewolf wanted was the best thing. She had had a terrible night of sleep and knew her level of patience wasn't it's finest today. Therefore, avoiding discussions would be harder than usual and she doubted the Charmings would appreciate her creating further problems. Not that she cared much about their opinion, but it would lead to a very long speech from Snow, and Regina wasn't in the mood for that.

"I don't think it is a good idea." She stated, narrowing eyes.

"And I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking. Now you sit _here_." Granny said firmly, pointing to the seat next to her. Seeing that the queen hadn't moved a muscle, the older woman cleared her throat and crossed her arms, giving her a daring look.

Regina rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked towards the group. If there was one thing she learned over those thirty-one years in Storybrooke was that Granny didn't take 'no' as an answer. However, as Regina walked, she could fell people's eyes constantly at her back, watching her carefully.

Ignoring fearful and uneasy murmurs, the queen spotted the Charmings in the same table, sitting side by side right in the middle. Near them were all the dwarfs and Ruby - the little wolf - wearing her red cloak. On the other side of the table were Robin and his Merry Men.

The outlaw gave her a genuine smile. She raised her eyebrows, surprised that someone other than Granny was being at least polite to her and didn’t seem uncomfortable with her being there.

Regina sat down next to Granny and started to eat her food without saying a word, wondering her eyes through the forest and eventually shooting threatening looks at people who stared at her for too long.

"Did you sleep well, Regina?" Snow asked, smiling.

The queen pressed her lips in a thin line. The memory of her dreams was still fresh in the morning. Her night time had been agitated and confusing, but she thought it was best to say nothing. It had been weird dreams, much different than her usual ones, but at the same time it felt nostalgic, almost like she had already had similar ones before.

"Yes." She lied, trying to play nice. "What about you?" The queen added in a low tone, not really wanting to talk about it.

Snow glanced at Charming nervously, trying to smile. "Great. I guess the long walk really worn us out." The princess answered quickly, not looking at Regina in the eye.

Charming placed one hand on top of his wife's and softly squeezed it, comforting her. Regina found their behavior, if not strange, at least suspicious.

"Oh boy, you really have a mood in mornings, don’t you?" Granny teased John, who was sitting a few seats away from her. Her comment diverted Regina's attention from the Charmings and she thankfully watched them interact.

"Apologies, Granny. I will try to bring with me a huge smile tomorrow." The Merry Men responded, chuckling in response. His eyes were almost closed with tiredness and he made no effort to hide his cranky mood during breakfast.

The woman gave him a playful smile and then turned to Robin.

"Has your son already eaten? I can bring him food, if you like." She murmured.

"Yes, he already has. Thank you, anyway." Robin answered, giving the older woman a sympathetic smile before glancing at Regina. "Roland is asking for you, milady. He really enjoyed the evening you two spent together." He commented.

The queen tilted her head, studying the thief for a moment. She couldn't help but smile slightly, she liked the little boy.

"I enjoyed it as well." Regina responded, nodding. "And by the way, it's your majesty." She added, quickly glancing at him.

The outlaw closed his eyes momentarily, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, so you have already met Roland? You have a great kid, Robin. He reminds me a little of Henry, my grandson." Charming said with a sad smile.

Regina dropped the piece of bread on the plate and looked away. The words felt like someone had stabbed her in the back. She found herself not hungry anymore.

"Yes, I have." She answered drily.

Her change of mood didn't pass unnoticed by the thief, but he thought it was best to say anything.

"Yes, he is. I'm really proud of him." Robin commented instead.

After a few minutes listening to their small talk, Regina turned to Snow rather impatiently and spoke. "I think we are moving too slow. We need to get back to the castle to rearrange our lives again. We can’t possibly stay in these woods forever. I can use my magic to get us there, but I'll have to -"

"I'm not going anywhere by magic. Specially not by yours." Peter bitted out, interrupting the queen.

She looked at the Merry Men with a scowl.

 _Here it comes_ , Regina thought. It was just a matter of time until someone made a comment like this. She knew they all spoke poorly about her whenever she wasn’t around, but at least this man had the courage to say it in her face.

The queen stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Then by all means, stay here. I'm going." She said icily.

"You can't go, not alone. I mean... You can't just leave the group behind." Snow muttered uneasily, quickly glancing at Charming.

The queen frowned and tilted her head.

"There's no need for drama, Snow. I'm not leaving you behind, I'll get us there or simply wait until you arrive at the castle. I have no desire of sleeping in a tent again." The queen said firmly.

"Well, we can all go together then. Who knows what is out there in the woods? Besides, Enchanted Forest has changed. Walking around can be risky." Snow explained.

She was getting nervous, Regina could tell. There was no reason why the princess should be so worried for their safety.

Snow knew more than anyone that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. In fact, with Rumple's recent passing, she was the most powerful sorceress in all realm.

Something wasn't right.

The queen narrowed her eyes and studied her former stepdaughter. Snow was a terrible liar and Regina could always tell when she was keeping a secret.

Oh, the irony.

The queen slowly placed her plate on the table and stared at the younger brunette, holding her gaze without flinching.

"There are few things that irritates me more than having someone questioning my intelligence. Specially those who I watched grow up." Regina murmured, narrowing her eyes and leaning slightly into Snow's direction. "You have five minutes to tell me exactly what is going on in here. Don't even bother to lie, you were never good at it. This concern of yours is unnatural. What exactly is going on in here?" Regina added calmly, what only made her look even more dangerous.

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking and just watched the women staring at each other. The princess looked rather uncomfortable and frowned while held Regina's gaze, not saying anything.

For the queen's surprise, it was Charming who answered her question. 

"We didn't tell you everything about the witch who's tormenting Enchanted Forest. Actually, just Aurora, Philip and the two of us know."

"Wait, a  _witch_? We've heard rumors of some evil in the southern kingdoms when we were still in Nottingham, but we didn't know it's nature. You're saying you knew there was a witch out there and didn't tell us?" Robin questioned angrily.

"Yes, I am." Charming continued. "I agree that maybe it wasn't the best plan but -"

"You think?" Robin interrupted the prince angrily, giving him a sarcastic yet infuriated look.

Regina had to bite her lips to suppress a smile. Even if the thief was irritating sometimes, his ability to contest everything and everyone, especially royals, was quite refreshing. Watching him mock David was too satisfying.

However, to his own defense, Robin better keep his attitude on check when talking to  _her_. Otherwise he would find himself realizing how evil she could be.

"Don't talk to me like that, Robin." Charming said, clearly trying to gain respect.

"We all have people to protect, your highness." The thief responded in a firm tone.

"Enough of this." The queen said, her frustration growing by every passing second. "I gave you five minutes and I still don't know what is going on. Tell me about this witch, I won't ask again." She added, turning her gaze to the princess.

She hated being unaware of what was going on. It made her few powerless and stupid.

"You know her." Snow said carefully, taking a deep breath.

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but the words stayed in her mouth. There weren't many people she knew who had magical abilities in this realm. Therefore, there were just a small list of options for her to consider.

The queen sighed and stared at her forgotten bread on her plate, spacing out momentarily. It was then that something clicked in her mind and everything started to make sense. The reason she was having weird dreams was quite clear, and now that she analyzed their nature, she had a pretty good idea of what that was all about.

It had been a gift from an old comrade… Perhaps, a long-lost friend.

A friend that curiously had expertise in dreams and potions, especially if the goal was to prepare  _curses_.

"This witch you’re talking about is Maleficent, isn't it?" Regina asked, looking up to meet her stepdaughter's gaze.

She didn't have to wait for an answer. The queen knew she was right. Nevertheless, the brunette's expression was enough to guarantee that her thoughts were correct. Regina felt a strange feeling in her stomach, as if she felt apprehensive about what was coming out of this situation.

"How do you know?" Snow questioned warily after nodding, carefully studying Regina.

The queen ignored the princess's question and turned her head to face Peter, her tone growing serious.

"I suggest you change your mind about using my magic. We're leaving today." Regina stated and stood up, daring the others to protest her plans.


	6. Friendship

It was settled. They were going to the castle.

Regina couldn't manage to use her magic and transport everybody at the same time, so she made series of trips bringing small groups of people. Apparently, her power wasn’t quite as stable as she thought.

Nevertheless, the peasants agreed on her use of magic after a long talk about hope and second chances with Snow and Charming. Of course, they were loved by the entire kingdom and everybody trusted them. It seemed reasonable that if they wanted people to feel safe around the queen, there was no one better to provide that other than Snow White, the one who had suffered the most by her hands.

Passing the issue with the peasants, another one came up. Usually, the Merry Men lived in the woods, but with Maleficent's threat they appreciated the castle's shelter. However, as ridiculous as it sounds, the group still refused to travel by magic.

"We'll prepare our horses and we'll be there as soon as possible." Robin guaranteed.

"This is pointless. Why deny my help? If I wanted to kill you all, I would have done it a long time ago." Regina responded rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"This could be some twisted evil plan. The only thing I know about you is what your reputation tells me! Snow said you knew this... Witch. Why should we trust _you_?" Peter questioned angrily, raising his voice.

Regina could fell the magic pulsing inside her body, a response to her irritation. "Have some respect, you imbecile! It's your majesty!" Regina exclaimed, angrily.

"I already told your majesty, we're walking. We're not far from the castle, it shouldn't take long." Robin said in almost a pleading tone, trying to stop the queen from arguing even more with his friend.

He didn't like magic and knew his men felt the same way.

Regina stared at him with lifted eyebrows. She didn’t know exactly why Robin’s reluctance bothered her so much, but she wasn’t about to insist any longer. "Fine, do as you please. I'm not stopping you." She said icily and in a blink of an eye was gone, leaving a purple smoke behind.

The queen reappeared at the entrance of her old castle. She hated that place.

The thought of living there again made her stomach ache. A great deal of her worst memories haunted those old stoned walls. Regina felt like she was eighteen all over again. Memories of her wedding day with king Leopold rushed in her mind like flash back, making her face twist into a disgusted expression. She had never loved him. He had never loved her.

This palace was her personal hell-hole, constantly reminding her of all the terrible things she had done in her life. A real prison of memories. Regina could still hear her mother's voice in her head:

_"You are a queen now. You have to be unbreakable, my dear."_

Regina sighed, she needed something to hold on to. At least last time she felt hatred and used that anger to end her enemies. Now, she hadn't an evil plan to think about. She didn’t even know if she wanted to have one. After Henry, being evil wasn’t as fun as it once was, and even in times she caught herself travelling through dark areas, it wouldn’t take long for her to feel ashamed.

"Here we go again." She said to herself and took a deep breath, walking into the great halls of her castle.

                          --|¥|--

At night, there was a consul meeting between Granny, Regina, the Charmings and the dwarfs. They had much to discuss now that everybody was somehow safe.

"Did the princess say anything about what that witch wanted?" Grumpy asked, playing with his thick fingers.

"Aurora doesn't know what Maleficent wants, but giving their history, it's safe to say she's up to no good." Snow answered.

"Regina, do you know something about this?" Charming questioned, raising an eyebrow. He had no intentions to accuse his mother in law, but there was a possibility that she knew more than what she was saying.

His question made the dark-haired queen roll her eyes.

"Last time I saw her we weren't exactly  _friendly_." Regina said, frowning slightly. "We had a disagreement and ended up fighting." She explained carelessly.

"That's my girl." Granny teased, earning from Regina a small smirk. "That's quite a twist, though. I wonder if she'll mess with you in retribution." She added in a serious tone.

"What happened between the two of you?" Snow asked, surprised by her former stepmother confession.

Regina looked up to face the ceiling, feeling somehow bored. "I trade my Dark Curse for her Sleeping one." She murmured, finally looking down to face the princess. "You see, I tried to put you into slumber for eternity. I'm sure you recall." The queen added, giving Snow an evil smile.

The princess gave a 'not funny' look at her stepmother, who hummed in satisfaction.

"Anyway, the details don't matter. Thanks to your precious husband the Sleeping Curse broke. You woke up and I went to her palace to take back my curse. Naturally, she tried to stop me." Regina explained.

"Well... Who won? What exactly happened?" Charming asked curiously.

The queen sighed inwardly. For someone who used to rule kingdoms, that man could be really stupid sometimes.

"You  _do_  remember those 28 years you were cursed, right? Obviously, I did. Otherwise Storybrooke would never have existed." She responded.

"Ok, so that means you are more powerful than her, right? That's good, you power can be used to protect us." Grumpy said, looking at the others hopefully.

Regina stared at him with a murderous expression. If they thought she was going to be used as a toy by them, they were wrong. She wasn't there to serve their wishes and use her magic only when it was convenient.

"I’ll decide when using my magic is necessary, dwarf. Besides, it doesn't work like that." Regina commented, not wanting to have this debate with dwarves. "Maleficent is incredibly powerful. You are a fool to think otherwise." She sharply added.

"What happened to her after the fight?" Snow murmured, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"I took back the Dark Curse and walked away. I have no idea what she did after I left, we weren't exactly talking to each other." Regina admitted.

"Well, we were able to contact the fairies. Blue said they have something important to tell us." Charming commented, feeling the need to change the subject.

Regina's stern expression turned into an annoyed one immediately. She loathed Blue and her usual ‘anti-dark’ speech.

"That can't be good news, can it?" Grumpy asked.

The prince nodded, giving the dwarf a small smile. "They'll be here by tomorrow morning. We'll set another meeting to discuss whatever they wish to inform us." He said.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll talk, but for now we should rest. We're all tired." Snow stated. "I didn't have the opportunity to thank you for bringing us to the castle." She added smiling, looking at Regina.

This new dynamic was still quite weird for both woman. Frankly, the queen didn't know what had possessed her to come up with this idea in the first place. Now that her castle was full of people she had never really liked or talked to before, she wondered if it wouldn't have been better to come alone.

Nevertheless, Regina nodded and managed to give Snow a fake small smile as she stood up. She walked out of the room with Granny by her side, without saying much.

"Do you think Maleficent is still angry with you? I'm sure that fight wasn't pretty." The older woman commented, frowning slightly.

"I don't know. Back in that day she made sure to remind me the price I would have to pay to enact the curse. It was common knowledge between us, dark magic performers, that the Dark Curse would create a void in heart of the one who casted it." The queen responded with a frown of her own. "She seemed concern, yes. But, she wouldn't try to stop me just because of the state of my heart. She knew I was considerably touched by darkness already, just like her." She added emotionlessly.

Both woman continued their walk, both lost in their thoughts. After a while, Granny asked her in a wary tone.

"Did it give you?"

"What gave me what?" Regina questioned, confused.

"Did the curse give you a hole in your heart?" Granny questioned again, her eyes studying the queen as she spoke.

Regina sighed inwardly and fought back the urge to shove the woman off. As much as she liked Granny, the queen hated to talk about herself and this kind of personal questions always made her nerves a little on edge. "I might have given you free pass into my castle, but my mind is not for you to stick your nose into." Regina warned coldly.

The werewolf snorted at her response. "Very well then, promise me one thing." Granny said as stayed in front of the queen, blocking her passage. "Do not make self-destructing choices again. You have people caring for you, who would feel bad if anything bad happened." She said firmly.

For a moment, Regina saw the rage in Granny's eyes as she glared at the older woman. But as much as she appreciated the concern, this little heart to heart talk was making her slightly uncomfortable. Also, she knew that people would be fine with her misery if she could still put up some spell and save their lives.

"Alright." She muttered, for the first time looking the white-haired woman unsure.

"Good, because I swear that if you break this promise, you won't have to worry about Maleficent. I'll handle you myself." The old werewolf stated.

Regina couldn't help but let out a chuckle. That would be an interesting fight at least.

The queen turned around and made her way to her chambers, waving slightly to the woman next to her.

"Goodnight." Granny responded in a low tone.

In the minute Regina entered in her room, she quickly put on her nightgown and prepared herself to sleep. If the queen was lucky, no nightmares would haunt her dreams that day.


	7. The Fairies

It was a sunny, beautiful day. One perfect to be outside and enjoy nature, as the Merry Men would usually do. Today, however, they felt nervous. The idea of occupying the Evil Queen's castle was still terrible for some of them and as they got closer to their destination, the men found more and more reasons not to go there.

"Papa, are we close?" Roland asked, after complaining about his aching legs.

They have been walking for hours and the little boy wondered how the castle would be like.

"Yes, my boy." Robin answered, picking his son up and putting him on his shoulders. "See that pointy thing over there?" The outlaw questioned, pointing to a big construction a bit far away.

"Uhum." The little boy murmured, narrowing his eyes to see better.

"That's one of the castle’s towers. We'll be there in a few hours." Robin said.

"Great! Is there food in the castle? I'm so hungry!" Roland commented while his hands played with his father’s hair.

Robin let out a laugh. "I'm sure you are, my boy." He muttered carelessly.

"Papa, Peter said Gina is an evil person." The little boy commented, frowning slightly.

Robin shook his head in disapproval. The outlaw wouldn't deny that he didn't trust the woman, but since she arrived in Enchanted Forest the queen had been in her best behavior. He gets that his men had issues with her, but teaching his son to hate was out of question. He was just a kid.

"Gina doesn't look evil to me." Roland whispered after a while and the thief smiled proudly.

It appears his son was just like him.

"No, she doesn't seem evil." Robin agreed, tinkling the little boy. However, in his thoughts, he wondered if that was it. She didn’t _seem_ evil, but could someone really change after doing everything she’d done? He couldn’t guess what would make that happen.

"Her majesty is not a bad person, we played together! I find her really pretty, papa, and she told me I'm a gentleman!" Roland said between giggles in Robin's ear so no one would listen to his little confession.

Robin chuckled and couldn't help but smile.

"A gentleman, hun? I'm sure Regina will be very happy to see you again, then." The outlaw teased.

"Don't you find her pretty, daddy?" The boy questioned, making Robin sigh inwardly. “I find her hair so cool! It’s bigger than Little John’s!” He added, smiling.

It was no news that the queen was stunning. Practically all the men in Enchanted Forest had already heard of the beautiful bride King Leopold had married with years ago. The tale tells that with time, she became bitter and resentful.

"I do, my boy." He answered with a smile on his face. It didn't matter if people had issues with Regina - questioning her beauty was nonsense. 

                         -- |¥| --

Regina woke up with the sunlight hitting her face. She opened her eyes carefully and quickly used her hand to block the bright light, stopping it from annoying her even more.

The queen stood up and walked towards her balcony, examining the breathtaking view from her bedchambers.

She let out a throaty growl - the castle was already too crowded for her liking.

The news of the fairies arrival made everybody excited and, obviously, people had nothing better to do then to fuss around about it.

Regina, on the other hand, couldn't be more unpleased.

Fairies were too judgmental and always followed the light magic laws, no matter how the situation went.

Naturally, Blue was their leader.

The queen remembered clearly when Rumple referred to them during one of his lessons as  _glittered moths._

Regina couldn't hold back a chuckle at the memory - they  _did_  sparkle.

She walked towards her big wardrobe, studying the variety of clothes in it.

Regina chose to wear her massive Evil Queen attire: black dress with deep red lipstick. Her clothes were as gorgeous as ever, but today she was entirely on her royal mode.

Come on, she was a dark magic sorceress and her castle would be soon invaded by glittery light magical fairies. She needed her armor. No amount of time spent with the heroes would change her mind about this - Blue was the closest thing from a lightest version of the devil itself.

Regina left her bedchambers and walked through the big halls of her castle, headed to the ball room. Noticing the agitation on its entrance, she knew the fairies were already there.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the queen entered in the room with a scowl decorating her features. As result, a deafening silence invaded the room while she walked towards the big circular table the others were all sitting around.

Apparently, her choice of clothing made some of the people attending to the meeting remember her old habits as the Evil Queen.

 _Ops_ , she thought as a small smile threatened to appear on her lips.

"I see you already arrived." She said icily, glancing at the fairies.

"Yes, your majesty. We did." Blue answered with the same coldness in her tone.

The queen lifted an eyebrow and gave her an amused look.

"We were telling them about your  _friend_." Blue commented, empathizing the last word as it was a curse.

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear. I'm sure you found something about Maleficent that bothered you." Regina responded with an unimpressed look, gazing the superior fairy.

Noticing the tension between both woman, Snow politely interrupted their arguing. "Yes, Blue was saying that Maleficent isn't the only... Well -"

"Villain." Blue stated, cutting the princess' sentence and looking at the sorceress sitting in front of her, implying that the queen was a villain herself.

Regina smirked and gave her a 'who me?' look.

"Yes." Snow murmured, making a quick pause. "They said that Rumplestiltiskin is alive." She added carefully, choosing to cut straight to the issue.

The queen lifted eyebrows in surprise and barked out a loud laugh.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Nice try, but it doesn't meter how powerful you are, you can't bring back the dead." Regina said, taking small intakes of breath to recover herself from laughing.

After all, if bringing back the dead was possible they would never be having this conversation. Her story would have turned out very differently - Daniel would be alive.

"He is the Dark One. Maybe there is some spell that even you don't know about." Charming suggested.

"You don't understand, even magic has its rules. We can't break them, it's impossible." The queen said firmly, and Blue took the opportunity to speak.

"Magic has its rules, that's true. We all know that, Regi -"

" _Your Majesty_." Regina interrupted, correcting Blue before she could even finish.

The fairy took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. " _Your majesty_ , we all know that. However, we identified a dark magic ritual near Maleficent's castle that hadn't the witch's trace of power." Blue said.

"Are you seriously suggesting that someone came back to life over a simple ritual? That does  _not_  mean Rumple is alive!" Regina protested, raising her voice. "We all watched him die! He sacrificed himself, so we were able to stop Pan from cursing us all. That's why I was able to revert my curse and bring us back to this land in the first place! That's why I'm here and not with my son. So,  _no_ , you idiot. The Dark One is  _not_  alive." Regina stated, putting as much venom as she could in her words.

They were making her angry. She could feel a well-known tingle in her skin. The queen groaned inwardly as she noticed what could only be described as a purple glow coming out of her hands.

She closed her eyes and inbreathed deeply to calm herself. It wouldn't be good for anyone if she lost it completely in the middle of the meeting. 

When she reopened her eyes, Charming had his hand on his sword and the fairies had also seemed to tense a little.

"Getting angry, are we?" Blue mocked.

"Let's stick to the story, please." Snow said, raising her tone and eying Regina with caution, worried.

"Can you two stop with the little show?" Granny reprehended, giving both a disapproval look.

Regina glanced at the old woman and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go there and check. If it's Rumple's magic, I will know." The queen declared.

"I'm going with you." Belle said firmly. "If there's a chance Rumple is still alive, I'm going." The girl added nervously, and Regina couldn't exactly say 'no' to her.

"Are you sure, Belle? It can be dangerous." Grumpy pointed out.

"I need to do this. I love him." The girl responded in a tired tone.

"I'm going as well." Snow said.

" _No_. You two need to rebuild your _own_ castle." Regina said, glancing at the Charmings.

"Then I'll go." Granny exclaimed.

"What? But who will make us food?" Grumpy asked.

"I'm sure Ruby can take care of that. She knows all the family's recipes. However, you're more than capable of cooking your own meal, my friend." The older woman responded.

"That seems good to me. We'll prepare everything for your journey and tomorrow morning you'll go." Charming said, smiling at the white-haired woman.

"I guess my work here is done." Regina commented, standing up. "Oh, Blue?" She murmured, smirking.

The fairy glared at the queen, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

"Don't let the doors catch your wings on the way out." Regina muttered, giving her a perfect evil smile.

She could see Blue's natural glow getting a little brighter and her blue skin getting a shade pinker. The queen let out a laugh and walked out of the room, grinning with satisfaction. She had forgotten how good was to mess with that fairy.

                         -- |¥| --

Robin and his man arrived at the castle at lunch time. He quickly spoke to Granny and they all started eating, too hungry for long conversations. Suddenly, the door opened, and he watched the queen entering with Snow White and David by her side.

Regina was stunning as ever, but he could tell she was tense as soon as he had a better view of her features and restraint state of her limbs.

"Robin, you're back!" Snow exclaimed, offering him a smile.

After hearing her stepdaughter's words, Regina's eyes quickly spotted the thief sitting around a table not so far from them.

"Just arrived." Robin responded, returning the smile as he glanced at the queen. "Your majesty." He added, nodding as greeting.

Regina returned the gesture with a smirk. "How did the Super-Short-That-Took-Two-Days walk go?" She teased.

"One day and half." Robin murmured in protest, making Regina roll her eyes.

"It was good, we hadn't any problems." John answered, still focused on his plate. He was sitting next to the thief, already eating his meal.

"We had visitors today." Snow commented, looking down at the outlaw. "The fairies." She added, explaining herself.

When the princess spoke, Robin immediately glanced at the queen and managed to see her wincing. He could imagine how the meeting had been. "So, what are the news?" He asked.

"It appears that death isn't a final thing these days." Regina murmured, scoffing.

"The fairies said that Rumplestiltskin is alive." Snow explained.

"The Dark One?" Robin asked, worry creasing his forehead.

Regina glared at him in surprise. "You knew him?" She asked, frowning.

"We... Crossed paths once, yes." He answered, his tone lowering.

The queen knew there was more into this story than he was saying. No one simply crossed paths with Rumple. Nevertheless, she decided it wasn't the time or her place to ask.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your meal then. I have some things to take care of.” Regina said calmly, turning to Snow. “I’ll have to talk to you latter.” She murmured, and walked away, leaving the princess alone with the Merry Men.


	8. Intimacy

They reunited in Regina's private living room - somewhere they could stay and not be bothered.

No. This wasn't an open meeting.

The group had to plan the trip that had a set date for the day after, and it wouldn't be just a simple walk through the kingdom, appreciating its beauty. Most of the things in Enchanted Forest had changed. According to the inhabitants, the ogres were still freely wandering around the known passages and occupying the roads.

Due to the problematic state of nonexistent security, Charming was listing what he judged as necessary baggage, noting everything down between food and weapons. "We pecked provisions for all of you tomorrow. Everything is settled." He stated, finally sitting down.

"Where exactly is Maleficent's castle?" Belle asked, since the subject was yet to be approached by the others.

"It's located on top of the Forbidden Mountain, but we're not actually going there. I believe the ritual was made in the forest surrounding the palace." Regina explained, looking carelessly at the fireplace next to her.

"We'll need to pass through Sherwood Forest to get there, then. But the common road is too dangerous to use." Granny pointed out, earning from Regina a roll of eyes.

It was absolutely unnecessary to consider any possibility of danger. In her mind, if they had her by their sides, no harm would come for those who wished to go. The queen didn't care if it was a bunch of thieves, assaulters or ogres who tried to stop them from getting answers - her magic was more than capable of solving the problem. Secretly, she was urging for some action. Being around fairies and the Charmings for so long always made her angsty.

Regina was oblivious to whatever David was mumbling about, but she snapped out of her thoughts when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Snow exclaimed, taking a deep breath right after.

The door slowly opened, and Regina had to suppress a growl. What was  _he_  doing there?

"Apologies for the intrusion, but I was told you were asking for me?" An accented voice invaded the room as the thief's head appeared behind the heavy wooden doors.

"Yes, Robin. Please, come in." Charming answered politely, pointing to the chair next to him.

The thief nodded and walked in, studying the room with suspicious eyes. His gaze travelled through the others with a certain curiosity, but when he found the queen's eyes, his expression grew somehow amused. Regina sent a glare his way and quickly looked back at the cracking flames of the fireplace, missing just by a moment Robin's smirk.

"May I ask why I'm needed?" He questioned, lifting eyebrows as sat down.

"You know these woods pretty well. Am I correct?" Charming asked, casually.

"Sure, I grew up in them." The outlaw responded, trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"Regina, Belle and Granny have a task on hands. They are going to search for any traces of a ritual we believe was casted in Forbidden Forest. I was hoping you could join them tomorrow." Snow explained, smiling warmly.

 _Woah_. Hang on.

"What?" The queen asked in an indignant tone, glaring at her stepdaughter. "We haven't discussed about any of this!" Regina added, trying to calm her irritation by sighing inwardly.

What were they thinking? _She_ was the queen.

"If we did, I'm sure your reaction wouldn't be any different." Charming commented, grinning.

"So what? Now you two are deciding everything? This is still my kingdom!" Regina said angrily, straightening her back.

"Well, if my company is needed, I don't mind joining, your majesty." Robin said, suppressing a laugh.

"It isn't." The queen bitted out.

"Sure it is!" Snow insisted.

Regina closed her eyes, mentally cataloging all the possible ways she could end this little discussion with a flick of her wrist. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Casually, they landed on the candelabra - a luxury and  _oh so heavy_ thing _._ Thequeenalmost snorted at the thought of one of Storybrooke’s board games she used to play with Henry:

 _‘Snow White has been murdered, in the living room, with the candlestick'_.  _Guess who the culprit was._

However, Regina pushed those thoughts away. She was  _good_  now, and being good meant not killing people who disagreed with her.

"Well, I think it will be best if I go. This forest changed a lot while you were gone." Robin commented and glanced at the queen, who was now looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Let's vote!" Charming suggested.

"Absolutely not." Regina responded in a low tone, now glaring at the prince.

"I vote yes." Belle murmured, switching her weight over the chair and resting her back against its armrest. 

"I do too." Granny added, smirking at the queen's scoff.

"Even  _you_  are conspiring against me now?" Regina said, clenching her jaw.

"Come on, girl. We both know you want him to come as well. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Granny protested, laughing at the queen's baffled expression.

Regina huffed in response, resting her back against the wooden back of the chair and glaring at the outlaw, narrowing eyes. "Fine, thief. Just don't get in my way." She murmured, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He responded, smugly smirking.

Regina lifted unimpressed eyebrows and shot him an indifferent glare, turning to face Snow as she continued with the meeting.

                         -- |¥| --

When the reunion was over, and everything had been discussed, all of them left the room. Regina spotted Roland on the hallway - he was coming to meet his father. In the minute he saw her, though, a smile crept on his features.

"Hello, Gina! I missed you!" The little boy exclaimed, moving towards her, hoping he would get a big hug.

"Hello, sweetheart. I missed you as well." She responded, grinning. "How was the walk with your papa?" The queen added, bending down until she was talking to the boy almost face to face.

"Boring. Papa had to carry me all the way because my legs were hurting. Why didn't we go with you, Gina?" He asked, looking at the queen with his big brown eyes.

She glanced at Robin, giving him a smug smirk. "Well, your papa here thought it was best to walk." She said, making the thief smile warily in shame.

"Gina, can I tell you something?" Roland whispered, and Regina immediately nodded positively, humming in affirmative.

"I found a hiding place here in the castle. It's  _super-secret,_ no one knows about it." The boy murmured, quietly enough so just Regina and his father would listen. "Can I show it to you?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Regina looked at Robin in a silent ask for permission, one that he immediately granted. The queen was a little unsure, but when Roland grabbed her hand and started mumbling excitedly about it, she couldn't help but smile.

They walked through the left wing of the castle and then turned in the right hallway. Suddenly, the little boy's excitement wasn't enough to make Regina relax. She grew nervous at every step they took, wondering where Roland was headed to.

They were walking through to the deepest part of the castle. Parts where even her loyalist knights preferred not to go if there was no need.

Robin realized the queen was tense and tried to understand why. He knew Roland could be a little too excited about exploring sometimes, finding places not fit for a child. It had happened before a hundred of times, but he and his Merry Men would always take care of him.

Now, what concerned him was Regina's odd behavior. If it was just the two of them together, he could have understood the sudden change of mood. But since Roland was with them and Regina always seemed to be in a happier state when the boy was around, the thief was intrigued at least.

This part of the castle was empty, and Robin couldn't see a single soul in front of them. Frowning, he glanced at the corridors as his mind slowly recalled the tales he had heard about the castle and its queen. 

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Sweetheart, can you describe this hidden place to me?" Regina asked, a hint of concern in her tone made Robin tense.

"It is cold and made of stone. It has a very big door, but I couldn't find a way to open it." The boy answered, frowning slightly.

"Why couldn't you?" Robin asked in a curious tone.

"There was no door handle." His son answered, giggling.

"Do you remember the color of the walls?" The queen asked, her tone low and raspy.

"They were all black on the outside, Gina." Roland answered, biting his lower lip. "It's scary, that's why I told you and papa." He confessed.

Robin studied the queen closely with a puzzled expression. Was she nervous?

Regina's smooth steps faltered. She swallowed and kept her gaze firmly fixed on the wall at the end of the hallway, trying to find a way to solve this little  _problem_. Roland had been at the entrance of her vault - the most dangerous place in the entire castle.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Robin asked, concerned.

She looked far too pale as the moonlight reflected on her skin, causing the thief to worry if she was indeed feeling well.

"I'm fine." Regina quickly responded.

Then, she bent down and took the little boy's hands on hers, gently pulling him to face her. "Roland, I have something very important to tell you, my little knight. But I need you to pay attention, ok?" Regina said, giving him a fake small smile.

Robin knew something was wrong and involuntarily stepped closer.

"This part of the castle is very dangerous, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt, it's not a place for children." She said in a soft tone, caressing Roland's cheeks. "Besides, this hiding place isn't very effective. I know a lot of people who knows about it. I have a better one in mind if you want." She said, gently lifting his chin. "I promise we'll find another place for you to play, but you can't come back here. Can you promise me that?" She added, her voice softer than Robin had never seen before.

Roland was a little confused and disappointed, but agreed anyway. It broke the queen's heart to have to ask this from him. She always loved to explore as a child, even if her mother got angry at her.

"Why not, Gina?" He asked, eventually.

"This place is dangerous, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt." She repeated before glancing at Robin, who held a curious, yet worried expression.

"My boy, it's getting late. The queen and I have a big adventure tomorrow. It's time to go to bed." The thief muttered, gently stroking his son's hair.

"But I want to play." Roland protested.

"We'll play when we come back, I promise." Regina said, smiling.

"Alright." The little boy agreed, reluctantly.

Roland's eyes were already blinking heavily anyway. Robin picked him up and the two adults walked back to the left wing of the castle without saying a word. The thief spotted John and told him to tuck Roland in bed - he needed to speak to the queen alone.

"What happened back there, milady?" He asked, biting his lips nervously in the moment his friend left them.

"His hiding place was my vault. I don't want people near it, specially Roland." She explained in a low tone, facing the wall in the opposite direction.

Robin studied her for a while. She was indeed as beautiful as the stories suggested. However, since she arrived in Enchanted Forest he found no trace of the monster people loved to talk about. The only thing he saw behind witty comebacks and mocking remarks was a mother, who had just lost her son. At least that was what he had heard.

He could never imagine passing through that kind of pain.

"Your majesty, do I need to be concerned?" He questioned, stepping closer.

The queen held his gaze for a while, trying to understand what he meant by being ' _concerned'_.

"There's no need to worry, thief. I won't kill anyone." She quipped, her features hardening almost immediately.

Robin shook his head and stepped forward, earning a puzzled expression from Regina. "I know you won't, that wasn't what I meant." He murmured, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it shut again.

Sighing, the outlaw looked at her, debating with himself how to approach the subject. "Your majesty, are you alright?" He asked in a careful tone, deciding it was best to go straight to the point.

The queen's eyes widened for just a fraction of second, surprised by his interest on her. She frowned slightly as studied him, and for the first time Robin saw something other than anger and bitterness in her eyes.

Confusion.

"You can call me Regina." She found herself answering before she could actually think about it.

Robin's small smile almost made her mime his actions. Almost.

"Are you feeling alright,  _Regina_? You seemed a little off this morning and now again." He said, encouraging her to speak.

Ignoring the disturbing feeling of nervousness that overwhelmed her, she cleared her throat, looking away. No matter how hard she tried to shove him off, this thief was proving to be as stubborn as she was.

What scared her the most was that, for some unknown reason, she had this strange notion that she could trust him. He wouldn't hurt her, even if she was known for being a ruthless villain.

And Regina Mills isn't the trusty kind. Nor the sharing one.

"I never liked this place. I  _never_  did." She admitted, holding his gaze.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, frowning. "You didn't want to become queen?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Regina let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head negativity. "No. I hated the idea, actually. My mother forced me into marry the king when I was eighteen." The queen confessed, her eyes darkening at the memory.

The thief tilted his head in confusion and bafflement. He had heard that the king's second marriage had occurred when he was an older man already. Was it possible that the bride he persuaded had been  _that_  young?

Looking back at Regina, he found the courage to ask. "Didn't the king have forty or something?"

Regina hummed. "Fifty-one." She responded absently, lost in her thoughts. "Leopold wasn't the gentleman people thought he was. All I wanted was to get away." Regina murmured in almost inaudible way.

The thief just stared at her, thinking how could someone go from an innocent queen to an Evil one in a few years. Honestly, after hearing the truth about her marriage, he began to wonder if maybe there had more into it than what people gossiped around.

He was probably right.

The outlaw stepped closer, suddenly wanting to know everything about  _Regina_ , not the 'monstrous queen'.

"You don't look evil to me." He stated, making her divert her attention to him again. "Bold and audacious, maybe." Robin said, laughing slightly. "But not evil." He added.

Regina couldn't help but give him an honest smile, chuckling. "The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective toll. It might leave one scar or another but it's nothing I can't handle." She commented, smirking.

"Sometimes scars increase the beauty." He said and quickly glanced at the scar on her lips. He realized what he was doing and stepped back. There was something in her red colored lips that dragged his attention, making it difficult for him to think sometimes.

Clearing his throat, he looked away, desperately thinking of something to say that could totally change the topic of their conversation before the queen decided to incinerate him.

While he struggled not to lose his composure, Regina tried her best not to overthink about this.

Whatever  _this_  had been.

There was  _no_  reason why she should be feeling so agitated. There was  _no_  reason for her stomach to feel funny;  _no_  reason for her heart to beat faster;  _no_  reason for her to feel so damn nervous whenever this thief was around;

But hell, she was feeling it all.

And it scared her; the feeling of something as pathetic as vulnerability.

"I think it's best if we both get some sleep." She said firmly, looking away from him.

"Yes, I think so." He agreed, taking a few steps back. "Goodnight, Regina." Robin added with a nod, turning around to leave.

"Goodnight, thief." The queen muttered back.

Both went to their rooms, ready for a good night of sleep. Regina was surprised with how much she shared with Robin about her life, but within minutes her focus was already back to the trip.

She had to find out if Rumple was indeed alive.

 


	9. Troll Bridge

The queen woke up facing the darker part of her room. Slowly, she rolled around, stretching herself. Regina groaned as she remembered she would have to be up and ready for that pointless trip.

There was no way Rumplestilskin was alive, why couldn't the others accept that?

However, as much as she kept saying it to herself, a small part of her wondered if her former teacher had found a way to cheat death.

He was the Dark One after all.

Reluctantly, the queen sat down on bed, slowly pushing herself out of it. Regina walked towards her big wardrobe and after seeing her options, chose to put on her walking clothes - leather pants with knee high boots and a deep red corset.

She looked at her reflection in her magical mirror and waved her hand. In a matter of seconds, her hair was fixed in a fancy ponytail and her makeup was on point.

Making a mental note not to kill anyone and to be patient, Regina left her room and walked down the stairs to eat before meeting her trip group.

When she was ready, the queen stood next to one of the castle's windows, trying to put the pieces together. With Rumple's situation aside, there was another issue bothering her.

Maleficent was out there and Regina was slightly concerned. She had been gone for a long time and things have changed drastically in her life.

The witch and Regina were old friends and had a long friendship that was far too complicated to even try to explain. Honestly, she didn't know if their fight had affected the nature of it. The queen remembered when she started to take lessons with Rumple and Maleficent helped her walk through it.

Deep down, Regina had always missed her friend.

On the other hand, turning her attention back to her teacher, this whole ritual thing was making Regina quite curious. The only way Rumple was alive was if he hadn't died in the first place. Knowing her former teacher, she couldn't discard that possibility.

If there was someone who could come up with a plan this complex was him.

The queen took her time to appreciate the view and after a while went to join the group downstairs.

                            -- |¥| --

"Good morning, Regina." Belle said, spotting the brunette.

"Are you all prepared to go?" Regina asked, looking at them quickly.

Robin gave her a nod. "Yes, milady." He responded, his bow on hands.

"Where is Granny?" The queen questioned, noticing the old werewolf wasn't there yet.

Robin and Belle couldn't hold back a chuckle as the image of the white haired woman invaded their line of vision.

"Over here!!" The older woman exclaimed, approaching them with her crossbow on hands. "I couldn't leave these babies behind." She added, smirking.

"Seriously? A crossbow? You never change." Regina teased, walking directly towards the exit of her castle.

The other's followed her without hesitation, checking if they had everything needed with them.

"Why would I? I'm the sanest person in this group!" Granny answered, snorting.

"I think it's better for us to go." Belle suggested, glancing at Granny playfully.

"So do I." Robin agreed.

They said their goodbyes and quickly left the castle.

"Give me your hands." Regina said carelessly, turning to face them.

"Aren't we walking?" Robin asked, glancing at the queen suspiciously.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Unbelievable. She was  _not_  having this argument again.

"Why walk when I can poof us where we want to go in a second?" Regina quipped, already getting angry at the thief.

Robin thought about it for a moment and the queen hoped he would give in.

"I think it's best if we use magic only when absolutely necessary. Aren't we trying to keep low profile? I'm sure who else is in this land can sense you magic if you use it." He responded, carefully enough not to sound disrespectful.

Regina's scowl told him he hadn't succeeded.

"No one will be fool enough to pick a fight with the Evil Queen." Regina stated, trying to put some sense in the outlaw's mind.

"Maleficent could." Belle pointed out, shifting uncomfortably.

"They have a point, you know." Granny added, looking at Regina.

"You are being ridiculous." Regina bitted out, earning from Robin an amused grin.

"Let's vote." He mocked.

"Oh,  _shut up_." She murmured, glaring at him. "You fool better walk fast then." The queen added and stormed away, leaving the three laughing behind her.

                           -- |¥| --

After five hours of walking, they reached the Troll Bridge. It was made of rocks and full of bindweed, that were much bigger than when Regina had last seen it.

"We need to be careful here, it is called Troll's Bridge for a reason. Trolls are nasty creatures." Robin commented, holding his bow firmly.

"I'm pretty sure we all know that, thief." The queen mocked, making the outlaw sigh in annoyance.

"Last time I was here Rumple had to save me. I guess they wanted to eat me alive. I didn't pay much attention since I was running for my life." Belle said in a sad tone, lost in her thoughts.

"I hate trolls, they are dumb and smelly." Granny said, faking vomit.

"I never had a problem with them, they thought the monster was me." Regina muttered, grinning slightly. "It was funny." She added.

By the time the queen finished her sentence there was a horrible grunting noise, startling everybody.

Two trolls were in the river below them, climbing the bridge fast enough to cause panic.

Belle let out a sultry horrified scream. Robin had his bow ready on hands, as did Granny with her crossbow. Regina had her magic under control and simply stepped closer when the trolls stood about five meters in front of the group.

She didn't fear them.

"Look at that! Our food has just arrived!" One of the beasts mocked.

"They are too tiny, I'll still be hungry after eating them!" The other answered, laughing.

Regina stepped even closer. If those idiotic creatures thought they were the powerful ones in there, she would show how wrong they really were.

"What are you doing?" Granny yelled at her, stepping forward.

"Regina, come back." Robin said, wondering what the hell the queen was thinking.

"Don't worry about it, they are nothing." Regina responded, winking.

" _Nothing?_ " The troll mimed her words with a sickening laugh. "Look at that inset, Broky. She said we're nothing!" He repeated, stepping closer to the queen.

She could already smell their  _horrific_  sent - she wanted to barf.

"Let's eat her first!" Broky, the troll, suggested.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk away. I highly suggest you take it!" Regina exclaimed, wincing at the thought of touching those dirty creatures.

The troll studied her for a moment, frowning in suspicion.

"Hey Broky, she looks like that queen. The one that hadn't been seen in a long time." He pointed out, his expression growing murderous.

"Regina, come back  _now_!" Granny yelled, worried about the small distance between the sorceress and the beasts.

"The  _Evil Queen_? Don't be silly, she is gone. The queen killed Travis, Ricke! I would recognize her if she stood in front of me!" The older troll responded angrily, earning a roll of eyes from the sorceress.

She was mesmerized by how pathetic those creatures could be. She  _was_  the Evil Queen, for god's sake.

"Yeah! That ugly queen killed our brother!" Ricke added, making a disgusted face.

" _Ugly?_ " Regina yelled, feeling more than indignant by that little comment. "I'm not ugly you giant freak!" She exclaimed loud enough for the trolls to hear her, closing her hands into a fist.

Not wanting to wait much longer for their lunch, the trolls attacked.

Robin let his arrows fly and so did Granny. However, they didn't make any damage - trolls were too big to get hurt by sticks.

Belle screamed when the monsters tried to grab her, but the thief took her out of the way in perfect timing.

"Enough of this!" Regina scoffed, impatiently.

She focused her entire anger on her magic and with a flick of her hand, the beasts were transformed into ladybugs.

"This is for calling me ugly, you morons. Tell Travis I said 'hi'." Regina murmured before letting out a disgusted huff and stepping on the formed trolls with as much strength as she could.

The queen stared at their small crashed bodies while Robin walked towards her, stopping just at her side to ease his breathing. He glanced over the ladybug's rests on the ground and then looked up to the queen, lifting eyebrows.

"I'll remember to compliment you occasionally." He murmured, smirking slightly.

"I rather see them like this." Granny commented and rested her back onto a rock, sighing. Damn, she was tired. "Can we stop for a while? I'm not thirty anymore, you know?" The older woman muttered, glancing at the others.

"It's almost sundown. We should make camp anyway." Belle replied with an understanding smile.

"It's unwise to set a camp in here, though. It's too visible." Robin commented.

"Let's go to the woods and seek a fitting place." Regina suggested, placing a hand on Granny's shoulder. "I know it's difficult to take long walks in your age, but I think you can survive a few more hundred meters." She teased.

"You nasty." The older woman replied angrily, and Regina let out a laud laugh.

If it was in any other situation, whoever treated her this way would receive severe punishments. But this time, she would let it pass.

 


	10. Old Scars

The cave was dark and wet. The stone walls had many torches indicating the way out, it's flames flickering with the blowing cold wind now and then, never fading.

The goddess had just arrived.

She walked through the place absently, her feet making their path on their own, trailing without a clear objective in mind.

A tragedy, really. After her father banished her from the seas, she had no other choice but to live there among the humans, in the darkness of this dreadful cave.

"Just a little bit longer, my unfortunate soul." She whispered carelessly, her eyes devoid of any warm.

The goddess looked at her servants dangerously and then directed her gaze at her own reflection in the small amount of water on the ground.

"When I get that stone, I will control the Seven Seas." She stated. "My poor father will suffer the way I did." The pale woman added, grinning slightly. "You shall go, I'm a very busy woman. You're all dismissed for now." The goddess murmured, waving a hand in front of her subjects.

They disappeared, all turning into liquid water and gracefully falling into the small slop in front of her.

                          -- |¥| --

As soon as the sun came up, everybody woke up. Since neither of them was a morning kind of person - all but Belle - they ate in silence and quickly continued their walk.

According to Robin, Sherwood Forest was almost on its edge and soon they would have to face the darkness of Forbidden Forest, what made all of them a little uneasy.

"What lives in there?" Belle asked, remembering the tales her mother used to tell her about mysterious animals who lived in those woods.

"It's a dense forest. The trees are famous for having spikes, most of them poisoned. We'll have to be careful not to touch it." Robin answered, walking next to Belle.

"What about magic, girl? Do we have to worry about any invisible threats as well? It wouldn't be the first time something as such caused us problems." Granny questioned, quickly glancing at Regina.

The queen took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, mentally cataloging all the information she had of the place.

"Last time I was there it hadn't many magical beings. Still, there is a legend of a protector spirit who lives in the woods. I never saw it, though. Considering how many times I've walked through those woods, it's more likely that some random person intended to cause fear by inventing such rumors." The queen responded, frowning momentarily. "Nevertheless, it’s going to be different than this one. Certainly, more difficult to walk around." Regina added.

As if it was planned, they spotted the Forbidden Forest's entrance not many minutes later.

The group had to walk in line to avoid the tree spikes. Regina was at the front, insisting she was the one who knew most about the ground and, therefore, it's ways and passages. Consequently, Belle stood right behind her, having Robin and then Granny following in sequence.

To Regina's annoyance, the group was blocked by a wall of spiky trees, it's roots making such a messed web that it was almost impossible to pass through.

 _Almost_.

Imagining what was coming next, the queen looked at the thief with a sly expression. "We are stuck in here." She stated, smirking. "Unless I use  _magic_  to clear the way." The queen added in a teasing tone.

"I can try to cut it off and open a passage." Robin suggested, already picking the dagger he kept in his pocket.

Regina let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head in disapproval. 

"It won't work, boy. Look at the size of this thing." Granny murmured, nervously.

"Trust me, I won't kill you. My enemy right now is a bunch of roots, not a defenseless person." Regina said in an irritated tone.

Why could no one understand? If she wanted to kill people, she would have already done it by now. It wasn't like they were trying to be nice to her.

"I do trust you, milady." Robin softly replied, holding her annoyed gaze.

"Yeah, I can see that." The queen responded sarcastically, and the thief rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, then." He muttered, reluctantly.

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised, lifting her eyebrows.

"Well, it is necessary, isn't it? Just don't get used to it." Robin responded, a fake smile decorating his lips.

Regina's lips contorted into a secret little smile as she waved her hand to make the roots and spikes get out of the way. They passed though without any trouble and continued their walk.

                           -- |¥| --

By the end of the day, they were almost at the ritual's place, so they decided to set another camp.

Since they were now in the Forbidden Forest, Regina made a protection spell around them to secure the area. It wasn't the friendliest woods after all.

Later, the queen sat down on a forgotten log while the others slept and made a fireball to keep her warm. She had agreed to be the first in the night watch. Sitting all by herself, she couldn't help but think about her son. Right now, Henry was somewhere far away with Emma.

Regina genuinely wanted her little prince to be happy, that's why she gave them fake memories. However, the thought of him not knowing her existence made something ache inside her.

He was her everything. Her child.

It wasn't fair that she had to be the one to say goodbye.

During the day, Regina was able to turn her attention to the problems she had to deal with in Enchanted Forest, but at night the loss of Henry was too painful. It would have been easier if Snow hadn't stopped her plan to take her heart out.

The queen was surprised to feel wetness on her cheek. She didn't even realize she was crying until then.

"Hello." Robin murmured, appearing behind her suddenly.

Regina jumped in her seat and quickly recomposed herself. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want  _anyone_  seeing her like this.

The thief let out tired sigh, making Regina wonder why wasn't resting.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She questioned in a raspy tone, still facing the fireball on her hands.

"It appears my mind won't turn off." Robin explained, sitting on the log next to her. Reluctantly, Regina looked at him.

"I know the feeling." She whispered, turning her gaze back to her hand.

Regina could feel his eyes on her and sighed inwardly as the thief watched, amazed, while she played with the flames. As the seconds passed and an uncomfortable silence took over them, the queen realized he was close. She could feel his shoulder on hers.

Couldn't he sit a bit far away? There were plenty of logs near them.

"Why you don't like magic?" She found herself questioning, suddenly curious.

The thief was a little surprised by the choice of topic and took some time to respond. "It always comes with a price." He explained in a low tone, his gaze fixed vaguely somewhere in front of them.

Regina's frown reappeared on her forehead. This sentence sounded too familiar for her to ignore. How in hell Robin knew the Dark One?

"It isn't everyday someone quotes my former teacher. You made a deal with Rumplestiltiskin. Am I right?" The queen asked even if she already knew the answer, lifting inquiring eyebrows.

Turning to face her, Robin nodded somewhat. "Yes, and I lost someone very precious to me." The thief responded, his features growing sorrowful. "My wife. She died because of me." He added with a throaty voice.

The queen's eyes widened at his words and her mouth opened a little. She stared at him without blinking, as if she had seen a ghost; her face full of conflicted emotions.

Certainly, his confession took the sorceress off guard, she wasn't expecting something like this at all.

"I'm sorry." The queen whispered, looking at the thief as if it was the first time she was seeing him.

"Marian could never conceive a child, but she wanted one so desperately. Even more than I did back then. I went to Rumplestiltiskin trying to get something I could use to help her. He ended up giving me a potion." He said.

"In the next month she was pregnant. I'd never seen her happier." Robin commented, a sad smile decorating his lips. "It was my fault." He added, lost in his thoughts.

Regina placed her hand over his and gently squeezed. "Don't blame yourself. Rumple was a manipulative man. He knew what the price was and chose not to tell you about it." The queen said calmly, caring more than she should be.

He smiled at her and replied. "Thank you. I know you lost someone too."

Regina's expression hardened as soon as he spoke. Quickly, the queen withdrew her right hand from his and faced the fireball in her other one. She didn't want to discuss Daniel or her mother. "Trust me, you don't want me to talk about my past. I know  _I_  don't." Regina said sharply.

Robin studied the woman next to him, frowning. "Maybe if you talk, it will help." He responded carefully.

"Are you deaf? I told you I don't want to discuss it." She said angrily.

The thief sighed and looked away, slowly standing up to leave, slightly irritated. Regina didn't know what possessed her to do it. Truly, she had no idea, but as she looked up and saw him leaving, something snapped inside of her.

"It was in my wedding day with the king." She whispered, but it was enough to make Robin stop moving and turn around. "I saved Snow's life and as some twisted kind of reward, I..." Regina halted her sentence midway, looking back at her hands.

The queen sighed inwardly to calm herself and directed her fireball towards the pile of wood they had gathered the hour before, making a bonfire.

"I had the opportunity to marry the king." She completed, her voice steady but cold.

By the time she finished her sentence, the thief was already sitting down next to her again.

"I was in love with someone else, but he couldn't give me a good life, so my mother accepted the king's proposal." She explained.

Robin was staring at her, paying attention on every word she said.

"We were going to run away and live our lives as far from here as possible." The queen added, swallowing the anger that grew inside her. "Eventually, mother found out and ripped his heart out in front of me." Regina said quickly, feeling the threatening tears in her eyes.

She blinked them away.

"Hours later I was married to the king." She whispered with a throaty voice.

Robin was staring baffled at her. Never would he imagine someone called the Evil Queen had her heart broken so drastically. "Now I get why you're so strong." Robin muttered, placing his hand on her lower back.

The thief was surprised she wasn't protesting his touch, but giving him a sad smile in return. Regina really appreciated the thief's gesture and realized she liked the felling.

It was comforting.

She knew she shouldn't allow this, but in the end, Regina wasn't caring anymore.

"Why don't you go rest a little? I can stay here. It's not like I'll be sleeping anytime soon." The men suggested, smiling. Regina nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight, Robin." She said, glancing at him.

"Goodnight, Regina." The thief replied and let out a satisfied chuckle as he realized the queen had said his name instead of thief.


	11. Maleficent

They finally arrived at the ritual's place. Whoever had performed it, had done it in the base of the Forbidden Mountain. From where they stood, it was possible to see an old castle on the top of the enormous mountain; Maleficent's.

As the group walked through the forest, they spotted a drawn circle on the floor. Regina stepped forward and studied the runes very carefully - she was sensing some powerful magic on it.

It had a trace of magic she was  _very_  accustomed on sensing.

"That's impossible." She whispered, baffled.

Her eyes were wide, and the queen frowned in confusion. She could feel Rumple's dark magic on it. How was this possible?

"Is he alive?" Belle asked desperately, gasping in surprise.

"Yes." The queen murmured, letting out a snort as she shook her head. "He probably found a way to double cross death. I think he's been alive all this time." She added, kneeling to examine the elvish words.

Regina didn't have to look up to tell if Belle was hurt or not. Her tone said it all.

"I don't understand. Why didn't he let me know he was alright?" The girl questioned, more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Belle. If there's one thing that man loves in this world, it is you." Granny said, trying to comfort the girl.

The queen knew the white-haired woman was trying to help, but she could think of one thing or two her former teacher loved as well.

 _Power_ , for example.

"Let's go back to the castle." Robin suggested, taking a deep breath.

"Not yet. I want to look around and see if I can find something that could help me understand exactly what happened. You shall stay here and wait until I come back to where we set our camp last night." Regina commanded.

"Wait a second, young lady. You'll just walk in these woods all by yourself?" Granny pointed out, lifting her eyebrows in disapproval.

"I can take care of myself. I'll come back at sundown." Regina said firmly.

"Very well then. We'll wait for you, milady." Robin responded.

He quickly looked at the queen, trying to figure out what was she thinking. Not much time after, Belle, Granny and Robin walked back to the forest, leaving Regina alone with the rune.

                           --  |¥|  --

The queen studied the writing again. She channelized her own magic to find anything that could solve Rumple's mystery.

How can someone escape from death?

Even magic has rules, and one of the worsts is that you cannot bring back the dead. Regina learned that lesson in the hard way. Therefore, she would be lying if she told herself that this potential resurrection wasn't bothering her.

The queen stood up and walked towards the opposite path Granny and the others had taken.

There were a few rocks around the area, but nothing too different than the rest of the forest.

Without knowing why, Regina felt uneasy. She couldn't focus on the rune anymore. Then, just when she was going to take another step, the queen heard a twig being crashed.

She was being watched. Someone was following her.

Regina instantly tensed and looked around trying to find who was minding her business. To her surprise, all she saw a beautiful black crow - which was far bigger than a common one - looking right at her.

The queen turned around, deciding to ignore it, but the bird flew towards her and interrupted her passage.

"What? If you want to talk to someone go find Snow White. I don't do birds." Regina commented, frowning slightly.

The crow let out a pitchy sound, which sounded very much like a laughter for the queen's taste.

Maybe she was going mad after all.

Suddenly, the bird pecked at Regina's hand and flew deep into the woods, leaving a very annoyed queen behind.

"Am I supposed to follow birds now? When did this happen?" The queen murmured angrily, lifting questioning eyebrows.

Reluctantly, she changed her course and followed the bird deep into the forest.

                          --  |¥|  --

Regina ended up in a field. The trees had bigger spikes than the other ones she was used to and the place was colder than she had expected it to be.

"I was wondering when you would show up." A feminine voice said carelessly.

Regina smirked icily. Of course, the bird seemed familiar, she knew that crow for years.

The queen turned around and looked at the woman unimpressed. "My dear, Maleficent. Sending pets to recruit me? I have to admit I'm a little offended." Regina said emotionlessly.

The witch lifted her eyebrows skeptically, the imposing horns she was so determinate to use were as impeccable as ever. "I'm sure you'll survive. Living with that snow flake of yours on the other hand... Must be torture." The witch added.

"Something like that. Now tell me, why am I here?" Regina questioned as stepped closer.

"Well..." Maleficent whispered, a hand caressing her crow and the other holding her staff. "You're back and I have news. This place is about to get fun." She continued, smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" Regina demanded, frowning.

Maleficent glared at her before responding. "Fairies love to call us villains and to say we always screw up everything." The witch commented, letting out a laugh. "I think they're right, but now we're not the only villains in this land anymore. People are arriving fast." Maleficent added, smirking.

Regina was surprised. "Who else is here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I sensed three different kinds of magic apart from yours. One of them was extremely strong, it can cause problems to us. The others are fine, but we should be careful anyway. Well, at least I will." Maleficent confessed, frowning slightly.

"Oh, the strong one is Rumple's. I thought he was dead, but apparently I was wrong." Regina said looking at the sky.

It was almost sundown.

“What do you mean dead?” Maleficent questioned, surprised. “Where were you, anyway? Enjoying your curse?” She added coldly.

Regina sighed. “A lot happened. Rumple scarified himself to save us all, but now I think it was one of his plans.” She murmured. “And the curse wasn’t everything as it was supposed to be.” The queen added, chuckling humorlessly.

The witch hummed. “Obliviously is wasn’t.” She whispered. Maleficent had so many questions about it that she couldn’t find one to ask first. She studied her friend and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Last time you saw me you threw me against a wall." She pointed out. "I'll be happy to return the favor." The witch added and pointed her staff at the queen in a quick move.

Regina gasped in surprise and immediately was thrown against a spiky tree. _Ouch_.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" She yelled.

"That's payback, honey. Now we are even." The witch said. "I see you have to go back to your castle. I'll pay you a visit sometime soon." She added.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up wincing. "Always a pleasure, my dear." She said sarcastically, massaging the soared area on her back.

Maleficent nodded and disappeared in a green smoke. Regina examined her back, it was full of spikes.

 _Great_.

Cursing under her breath, the queen waved her hand and vanished in a purple smoke.

                            -- |¥| --

The queen appeared in the camp between Robin and Granny.

"Hi." She said, and the three others jumped.

"Seriously? Are you trying to kill me, girl?" Granny exclaimed, making Regina roll her eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Belle asked.

"Nothing about Rumple, sorry." Regina answered, looking away.

"You are bleeding." Robin stated and placed his hands on her back.

Regina jerked away. "You do know it hurts, right? Don't touch it!" She hissed, closing her eyes momently.

"We need to clean it up. It will get infected." The thief insisted.

"Are these spikes? What happened to you?" Granny asked, worried.

"I had a little talk with Maleficent. Not a big deal." Regina quickly answered.

"So she  _is_  angry at you." Granny whispered as remembered their previous conversation.

"In all honesty, I kind of deserved it." The queen pointed out, not able to hold back a smirk.

Robin moved towards her, trying to take care of her wounds again.

"Leave it, thief!" She yelled as closed her eyes, concentrating on healing her back. In no more than a few second, her magic had solved the problem. "See? I'm fine." She sharply said.

Robin frowned. "There's no need to be annoyed, I was just concerned." He responded angrily.

Regina looked him in the eye. Was he?

"I'm fine." She said and glanced at Belle. "We should get back to the castle." The queen added.

"This time I'll accept your magic, I need my comfortable bed." Granny said, straightening her back.

"Well, I guess we can use it. No one will attack us there." Belle agreed while smiled at the old woman.

Regina glanced at Robin. Even if she wouldn't admit, she didn't want to upset him. The thief sighed inwardly but nodded in agreement, understanding her silent question and assuring her that it was fine by him. Without saying another word, she grabbed their hands and transported them back to her castle.


	12. Answers

They reappeared in the main hall of the queen's castle. The room was crowded and few people noticed their arrival.

"Regina!" Snow called, walking towards her stepmother, slightly surprised to see they had come back so soon.

"This castle is full of people and yet yours had to be the first face that I see when I arrive." The queen quipped, walking towards her stepdaughter.

Snow gave her an indignant look. "Did you find anything?" The princess asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Regina in return.

"Let's leave the discussion for tomorrow, dear. I'm far too tired to take care of this right now." The queen responded, walking pass Snow towards the hall's exit.

The princess glared at Robin, Granny and Belle in a silent questioning. They gave her nothing but a clueless shrug in response.

"Regina, we need to take precautions!" Snow insisted.

" _Tomorrow_!" The queen yelled back, already at the end of the hall, leaving the princess alone with the others.

                             -- |¥| --

The Sorceress entered in her chambers and prepared herself a hot bath. After everything she passed through, she deserved it.

The queen's mind was filled with questions. It felt like the more she discovered, more difficult it was to understand everything going on. Sighing, Regina tried her best to enjoy the warm water. She felt her limbs slowly relaxing as she rested her back against the marble bathtub, closing her eyes momentarily.

However, she couldn't help her mind to guide her into the unusual events that had welcomed her during the past few weeks.

Until now, the queen had found out that the Dark One was not only alive but apparently cooking up something as he played dead. Rumple's incessant craving for power told her whatever he was planning to do, wouldn't be good for those who stayed in his way.

It was expected that Belle would want to help him, but Regina was certain that if the girl found herself in danger at Rumple's wish to gain even more power, Snow would be the first to protect her friend.

And that means she would have to act.

Regina, being the only one who the others could turn to, would be forced to handle the Dark One. And that wasn't what she would call an easy task.

And then, there was Maleficent's issue.

In all honesty, Regina had missed her friend. But she would be naive to think things were exactly as they had been all those years ago. Even if they were still friends somehow, too much had happened.

Too much had changed.

Although, she couldn't deny she felt relief to have Maleficent back in her life. With her there, she had someone to talk to who understood the aspects of the puzzle she was trying to solve - how did Rumple cheat death?

Maleficent told her other villains had arrived at Enchanted Forest, and that was at least intriguing.

Why now? Who were they? Does it have anything to do with Rumple being missing?

She had already heard of powerful beings and she knew she had enemies, but couldn't think of a reason for all of this.

Regina was certain Rumple knew who they were. After all, her former teacher was like a walking-talking encyclopedia. However, she also knew he wouldn't tell her about any of this. Regina wasn't his student anymore and now she represented a threat to whatever plan he was making.

Deciding to end her not so relaxing bath, the queen left the tub and putted her nightgown on. She walked carelessly towards her mirror, stopping in front of it with a thoughtful expression.

She hadn't used her assistant in such a long time. Somehow, it would always relate her to the Evil Queen she once was.

Oh, how many times she had watched, hunted and schemed while looking at its images. Curiously, her enemy had never been faceless before. Now, she searched for possible threats that were unknown even to her.

Taking a step forward, she rested her hands on the luxurious desk of her bedchamber and fixed her gaze on the magical item in front of her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall." The sorceress whispered, making her reflection turn into a small vortex. "Show me those villains, you shall." Regina added as studied the image her mirror reveled carefully.

It was a dark cave, with torches on the walls. There was a pale creature near a small slop of water, slightly curved. It wasn't much different than a human being, but the queen would recognize that purplish skin tone and tentacles anywhere.  
  
Regina smirked. "That _fish_ is in Enchanted Forest?" She mocked, letting out a soft chuckle. She looked back at the image, paying attention on everything the goddess was saying.

_"Oh, my poor little thing. I'm afraid I'll have to rake you 'cross the coals." The creature murmured emotionlessly, grabbing one of its servants with one of her tentacles and throwing him at the wall near the torches._

_"You!" The goddess exclaimed, turning to the other one. "Don't bother to come back until you find her. We have business to discuss. Tell her the plan needs to change due to the Queen's return." She added sharply._

Regina's lips twisted upwards in a smug smile as she shook her head negatively.  
It amazed the queen how pathetic her rival's situation looked like. Taking a deep breath, she waved her hand and the image was gone.

Analyzing it now, it had been worthying all the hours she spent in the library searching for a spell that could keep Sidney's power linked to her mirror without having him trapped inside of it. She knew it had an expiration date, but it should work for a few years.

A few years... It was painful to think she was trapped in this land again. Away from the person she loved most.

"Show me Maleficent." Regina commanded after clearing her throat.

The image changed once again. The queen's friend was in her castle, talking to her crow carelessly, who was now in his human form.

_"How were things with the Evil Queen?" He asked, sitting down on one of the many stuffed chairs in the room._

_"Pretty good." The witch answered icily, but her mouth twisted into an amused smirk._

Regina could tell how much Maleficent enjoyed throwing her against that tree. She had always liked a little fuss.

_"She seemed... Different." Maleficent added and as soon as she did, Regina's smile faded._

_"What do you mean? We know that her curse prevented her from aging. It did the same to you, by the way." The crow said, frowning._

_"I'm not talking about appearances, Diablo. She didn't look like the Regina I knew. She looked... softer." The witch answered, scoffing slightly._

Softer?

Regina's mouth opened in a small 'o' as her eyebrows contorted into a deep frown. She was the Evil Queen, and everybody feared her. The queen was one of the most powerful sorceress of all time; she was respected.

She wasn't soft. Was she?

_"Something happened to her in that other land. She looks less evil somehow. I think she was able to love after all." Maleficent said and smiled slightly. "I'm happy for her, she deserves it." She added._

Regina stared at her friend's image with uncertainty and shock. Yes, she did find love in her son, but again, she'd lost it. Fate was indeed a bitch.

_"Villains don't get happy endings, mom."_

She could hear Henry's voice in her head repeatedly, but quickly diverted her focus back to her mirror as they started to talk again.

_"I'm sorry, but she kicked your ass last time you were together." Diablo pointed out. "Do you still see her as a friend?" He questioned._

Regina's breath hitched in her throat at his question. She waited anxiously for the Witch's answer.

_Maleficent smiled. "We passed through a lot together. She helped me remember how powerful I am and was there when I cursed Aurora. Whatever happens to us, Regina will always be my friend, even if I wish to kill her sometimes." Maleficent stated, quickly glancing at her pet. "She is still a bitch, though. Who does she think she is to fight with me like that?"_ _The witch added, her tone annoyed and indignant._

Regina barked out a laugh at her words and waved her hand in dismiss, extinguishing the images. Her mirror came back to normal, leaving the queen staring at her own reflection. Regina was tired and needed a good night of sleep. She had many things to take care of in the next day.

                             -- |¥| --

"Relax, she will be here." Charming assured, glanced at his wife.

"I am calm." She responded in an annoyed tone.

He lifted his head and gave her a skeptical look.

"What? I just want to know what happened yesterday." Snow murmured, frowning slightly.

"You will, she is probably still asleep." David commented, caressing his wife's back.

They continued eating their breakfast and a few minutes later, the queen arrived. She looked at them briefly and sat down, joining their meal with an emotionless mask. Regina quickly glanced at Snow, seeing the princess' anxious eyes glued on her.

"Rumple is alive." She stated, mentally preparing herself for Snow's exaggerated response.

"What?" Snow exclaimed, placing the bread she was eating down and making an unpleasant sound of plate hitting table.

Regina closed her eyes and directed an angry glare at her stepdaughter, reprehending her move. "I just woke up. Loud noises are not allowed." She hissed.

"Sorry. How can he be alive? We watched him dying." Snow muttered.

"I've learnt to never underestimate Rumple, dear. If anyone can make a diabolical plan and ending up as a hero, is him." Regina responded.

"What else happened? Belle said something about Maleficent." Charming questioned.

Remembering what she had seen in her mirror, the queen sighed. "We talked. She isn't a threat." Regina guaranteed.

"Well, of course she is." Charming disagreed. "She is a powerful witch who doesn't do good things. Look at what she did to Aurora and Phillip." He protested.

"David." Snow cut him with a calm yet firm tone, glancing quickly at the queen.

Regina had an amused look on her face, watching the prince in disbelief. "You are truly unbelievable, aren't you? 'A powerful witch who doesn't do good things'. Well, last time I checked I was still a villain and here you are, having breakfast and asking me to solve your problems. How hypocrite is that?" The queen asked, snorting slightly.

"Regina, we don't think of you as a villain anymore. I already told you that." Snow said, her tone soft.

Regina gave Charming a disgustful look. "I'm telling you that Maleficent isn't a threat. She is my friend and I will protect her if I have to." Regina said in a threatening tone. "Are we clear?" She added, lifting eyebrows.

"Sure. Just remember I have friends to think of as well." Charming answered with the same firm tone.

Snow watched them carefully, mentally wishing their loyalty wouldn't cause a strife between the two. She knew her husband well enough to tell he would rather die than leave people he cared about hanging. And so would Regina.

Narrowing eyes, the queen continued. "We do have a situation that could lead to a problem, though. Apparently, there are two beings in this land apart from Rumple, Maleficent and I that own magical abilities. I have no idea why they'd come nor who they are." Regina informed, choosing not to tell them about the images her mirror showed her. "But... I intend to find out today." She added, turning her eyes to Snow.

The princess held her gaze and nodded. "Be careful." She responded, frowning slightly. Returning her nod, Regina stood up to leave.

She had many things to do that day.

                            -- |¥| --

Belle walked through the corridors with a blank face, her eyes devoid of its usual sympathy. She couldn't believe Rumple was still lying and keeping secrets from her after everything they passed through.

After they got married. After she had watched him  _die_.

The girl needed answers, and she was going to take them from him no matter what.

Finally, she found the room she was looking for, and Snow was standing just a few steps from her.

"I'm going to find Rumple. I'll look for him in his castle." The girl informed, watching as the princess turned around with a worried expression.

Mentally, Belle ignored the uneasy feeling growing inside her. It didn’t feel right to say ' _ours_ ' since their marriage was still surrounded by distrust from his part.

Snow glanced at her friend with eyes full of concern. She imagined why Rumple had put so much energy in preventing him from dying, if the love of his life would stay clueless of his existence.

It wasn't Rumple-like to do things that would bring him nothing but pain. So, maybe something even him could not foresee had happened, or he was indeed searching for more power.

"Alright, go ahead." Snow murmured, stepping forward. "If you need anything, we'll be there for you. Just be careful and send me a massage when you find him." She added, smiling softly.

Belle returned the gesture and sighed. "I will. Thank you for letting me stay here." She murmured, leaning forward to hug Snow tightly. "I don't even know if he wants me to find him." Belle confessed.

"He loves you. I'm sure there is an explanation for why he's missing." The princess assured, even if she was not so convinced herself.

Nodding, Belle turned around and left, leaving a very nervous Snow White behind.

 


	13. Unfriendly Reunion

Maleficent's steps echoed through the halls while she walked straight to the library. She urged to find out why they decided to settle in Enchanted Forest just now.

Diablo, her crow, had been successful in his search. He had returned with interesting news and, apparently, was able to discover the identities of the others said villains.

When Maleficent entered in the library, her eyes traveled through the many shelves, searching for a very specific book.

It had became an habit to collect old articles of magical items. The which had spent the last few days studying them meticulously, imagining they had the information she desperately needed.

She had stayed there for hours.

She had stayed there for _days_.

And yet, nothing seemed useful.

After the first couple of hours, the Witch closed her eyes and moved her hand to rest on top of the thick book, closing it with an angry fluid move.

She couldn't believe there was nothing in her enormous collection that could help her. Opening her eyes, she let out a hiss.

Maleficent stood up, gripping her staff as she did so. She walked randomly through the room, facing the opened books on top of her big wooden table. Then, as her eyes caught a glimpse of metal reflecting the sunlight, she stopped.

The light had come from a needle next to one of the open books.

Smirking, she moved her feet towards the table until the tool was in arm's reach. Maleficent picked it up and directed the pointy edge to her finger until she felt the slightest pain on the tip of it.

The corner of her lips twisted upwards as she breathed in and out deeply, carelessly.

_Much better._

She looked down to see a drop of blood coming out from where the needle had stuck her and narrowed eyes as it streamed down her finger, amazed by how powerful her potions were.

It was a good thing she was half dragon, otherwise she would have been long gone trapped in a Sleeping Curse.

She'd grew accustomed to use her incantations as a mean to relax and help her clear her head. Unfortunately, the effect would warn out not much after. Nevertheless, it'd always be effective whenever she had her mind full. Apparently, the Witch worked better when she was on drugs.

Ironically, she would feel much more focused without her brain constantly telling what she should or should not do.

Maybe her wild self was feeling too constricted and needed a minute or two of freedom. Maybe her reasonable self was just too stressed to think. Whatever the reason was, her potions had always been helpful.

Sighing, the Witch moved towards the shelves again and examined the books in it carefully. She brushed her index finger slightly against it's leather covers, reading each title like they were the most precious artifacts she possessed.

Tightening her grip over the staff, she murmured an incantation, calling for the thing she wished to find information about.

"Thunder Stone." She murmured, never withdrawing her hand from the books.

Maleficent glanced at the green smoke coming out of her staff, following with her eyes the path it was taking.

The smoke guide her to another shelve, one in the corner of her library, until it surrounded a specific book - thick and old.

 _Incredibly_ old.

Smiling, she picked it up and placed it on her desk. Once she did, her magic opened the book on the exact page containing all the things she was searching for.

Maleficent let out a small laugh and sat down, studying the pages as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my." The Witch murmured in an amused tone, smirking. "This will make me the most powerful sorceress of all time." She added, lifting one satisfied eyebrow.

Glancing at the unique drawing on her book, she hummed. "Thunder Stone, hun? Very interesting indeed." Maleficent muttered, shifting under her seat.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion made the witch jump off her seat and look around searching for invaders. 

What the hell was that?

She grabbed her staff and followed the noise, running through the halls of her castle. The witch ended up in the ball room - a large and abandoned chamber she had never really cared about.

"I've been waiting for you, poor thing." A feminine yet raspy voice echoed in the room.

"Oh darling, this color never really suited you." Another woman added, a hint of mockery in her strongly accented voice.

As Maleficent took in the two in front of her, she intensified the grip over her staff and hardened her expression.

Well, at least they had the courage to come and face her.

                           -- |¥| --

Regina appeared at the entrance of Maleficent's castle. She waved her hand and the giant doors opened. The queen walked in and examined the large room, frowning slightly.

It was too quiet.

"Maleficent?" Regina exclaimed, walking in suspiciously.

No answer.

Eximining the room carefully, the queen continued her walk taking small steps.

"Maleficent?" Regina tried again.

It was then when she felt magic.

An overwhelming sensation rushed through her as her feet moved forward, turning her into alert mode.

Regina didn't even realize when she started running. Her feet made their path on their own, trailing with only one objective - to find it's source.

The queen ended up in a long corridor and halted her walk when heard unusual noises.

"Maleficent, what are you doing?" Regina exclaimed, frowning as she bent forward to catch her breath.

Her friend did not answer.

Instead, there was a giant explosion, causing Regina to lift her hands up for protection. After a few seconds of confusion, the queen ran towards the blast and entered in what she later found out to be the ball room.

"You idiot! Look what you've done to my fur! It's an unique design!" Regina heard a feminine voice yelling as soon as she got there.

The first thing she noted was that there was fire everywhere.

Regina saw her friend fighting against two other woman. One of them was Ursula, that idiotic octopus. The queen saw Maleficent being thrown against the wall by one of the sea goddess's tentacles.

Something snapped inside of her. Regina had never liked that fish.

"You!" She yelled as walked towards the oddly colored woman.

As soon as Ursula saw her coming, she tried to defend herself. Unfortunately, the queen  was faster. She lifted her hand and, suddenly, Ursula couldn't breathe anymore.

With her free hand, Regina made a fire ball and threw it against the goddess. It exploded on her face, making Ursula let out a small scream of pain.

A thin woman, who was wearing a giant whit and red furry coat, moved to behind Regina and turned to face the huge dog by her side.

"Darling, kill." She commanded.

The animal ran after Regina, but Maleficent stepped in the way. The which showed the animal a diabolical smile and turned herself into a dragon.

If Regina hadn't jumped, she would have been hit by her friend's giant tail.

The thin woman's eyes widened in shock and she took a few steps back. Regina couldn't help but notice that her eyes held a courious spark of fascination.

The dragon tried to grab her, but the she diverted the attack in perfect timing, loosing slightly her balance.

In response, Maleficent took a deep breath. Regina could see the dragon's abdomen glow and threw herself on the ground before her friend could spit fire at her too.

The thin woman gasped in panic, but Ursula's tentacle took her out of the way before she became dragon's barbecue.

Quickly, the goddess invoked water from an ornamental fountain in the corner of the room and commanded it to surround them. Moments after, they were gone - disappearing as the liquid hit the ground.

Noticing there was no more danger, Maleficent turned herself back into her human form and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

Regina bent down slowly, sighing inwardly. For a moment, there was just the sounds of their heavy breathing as the two faced each other.

"It seems it was a good idea to come here after all." The queen said, closing her eyes momentarily.

"It was the second time I was thrown against a wall." Maleficent stated. "You guys have no imagination." She added teasingly, earning from Regina a small laugh.

"Who was that wearing the furry coat?" The queen questioned, frowning slightly.

The Witch scoffed. "That would be Cruella De Vill. I'm sure you've already heard of her before. As much as it pains me to admit, she's quite famous." Maleficent answered in an annoyed tone.

"The name isn't completely strange to me." Regina agreed and looked away, smirking. "Also, I've noticed your despise for her. Anything you'd like to share, dear?" She added in an amused tone.

The corner of Maleficent's lips twisted upwards and she hummed. "Her natural ability to control animals bothers me. As you well know, I hate to have people toying with me." She responded, lifting eyebrows.

Regina narrowed eyes, studying her friend closely. "I assume you'll tell me what's going on in this land after this little showdown in here. What the hell was it about?" She asked in a serious tone, offering a hand for Maleficent to take.

The Witch sighed inwardly and glanced at the queen's hands suspiciously. Slowly, she took it and stood up.

"Those idiots invaded my palace. I believe they were after information." She responded, smirking slightly. "I'm sure you recognized Ursula, given the fact that you two love each other. You'd do well to know whenever she's around, things use to get ugly." She added sarcastically.

Regina winced at Maleficent's comment, but crossed her arms and held her gaze. She narrowed her eyes and spoke icily.

"So am I right to assume you have no idea what they are after?"

Thinking of the Thunder Stone, the witch sighed and looked away. It was her only chance to because big enough to achieve her goal. Sharing this kind of information was absolutely out of question. Besides, she didn't need Regina stronger than she already was. Telling her friends about the stone would only make things harder for her to gain power.

"Yes, you are." Maleficent said eventually, looking back at the queen with the same intensity.

Ignoring the sound of the cracking fire starting to take over the room, Regina hummed, stepping closer.

"Good. In fact, I came here to tell you about Ursula. I found out she was here yesterday using my mirror." She commented.

The witch lifted eyebrows in amusement. "Back to old habits?" She teased.

"I guess." Regina murmured, turning her face to examine the room. 

The fire was spreading really fast and by now the entire room and the corridor were already in flames.

"We need to get out of here." Regina stated.

Not waiting for her friend's reply, she used her magic to transport them to her castle. They reappeared in the gardens, scaring a few people passing by. The place was full and there was barely space to stand near the crowd.

"Are you doing charity work? How many people live in here?" Maleficent asked in a disgusted tone, frowning slightly.

"It's a bit too crowded for my liking as well." Regina answered, clearing her throat.

"A bit?" The witch mocked.

Glancing at Maleficent with a stern expression, she murmured. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet." Regina stepped forward, opening passage through the crowd. "Come." She added, smirking slightly as they walked back inside.

Maleficent watched the queen closely, trying to recognize some part of the woman she once knew. Curiously, Regina would still hold her rigid posture of her limbs and strong set of her jaw as she did many years before. However, there were less anger and frustration in her eyes.

They had been replaced by something the Witch could not identify. Maybe... Grief and sorrow?

Nevertheless, as the duo walked through the castle, many peasants would gasp in fear and cover their mouths at the sight of them side by side. Eventually, the queen would show her evil smile and cause them to tremble at her threatening gaze.

After one of them in particular had been too intimidated by her even to look up and meet her eyes, Regina glanced at Maleficent with an amused expression, earning a loud laugh from the witch.

"It appears you haven't changed that much after all." Maleficent said.

Regina smirked. "I haven't got soft, if that's what you're implying." She stated, glaring at her friend.

Maleficent snorted. "Well, I certainly..." She halted her sentence midway and looked at the queen as realization hit her. "Are you spying on me with that damn mirror as well?" The witch asked, indignant.

"It is like you said." Regina murmured, smirking. "Old habits die hard." She added and waved her hand, making the door separating them from the main room to open. "I think it's time for you to finally meet someone." The queen muttered as she spotted her stepdaughter talking to a few people.

Regina took a deep breath and slowed her peace, ignoring Maleficent's surprised expression.

"Snow!" She called, making the princess turn around to face her.

This was going to be an awkward conversation.

 


	14. Trust

Snow was talking to peasants, explaining them they had a choice: stay at Regina's castle or going to hers when it was rebuilt.

Obviously, they accepted her offer in a heart beat. The princess knew none of them wanted to stay at her stepmother's palace for much longer - she was still feared by so many. However, Snow hoped she could change their minds. Her relationship with the queen had never been simple, but Regina meant something to her.

Something she could not describe with words just yet.

Snow thought it was best if Regina didn't stay alone, but the queen's stubbornness was too strong. She would never accept the princess's invitation, and in all honestly, Snow had no idea how to approach the subject.

"Snow!" Regina's voice echoed in the room, startling her slightly.

The princess turned around as the object of her musings emerged, entering in the room.

Surprisingly, she was not alone.

"Regina, I didn't know you'd come back so soon." The princess said, frowning as she took in the queen's appearance.

A few locks of hair had loosen from her fancy up-do and her clothes were slightly burned. Snow took a few steps forward onto Regina's direction. Her expression was one of curiosity and concern.

"Is everything alright?" The princess questioned in a worried tone, quickly glancing at the woman next to her stepmother. "Who is her?" She added icily, though she had a pretty good idea of who the stranger was.

Aurora's description had been meticulous.

Nevertheless, the princess found herself giving the woman a tight, polite smile.

The queen smirked. "Well, this is Maleficent, dear. We had a few setbacks along the way." She muttered, turning her head to face the witch.

Snow's smile faltered. "I'm Snow White. It's a... Pleasure to officially meet." She said in a wary tone, lifting her eyebrow nervously.

Maleficent chuckled and ran her eyes through the brunette, studying her up and down.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are." She said, pausing briefly to take a deep breath and narrow her eyes. "A few years ago Regina and I discussed many things. You had always been an interesting subject back then." She added, smiling at how the princess seemed to tense in front of her.

Snow glanced at Regina with a reprehending look and took a step back, nodding firmly. "I can imagine." She muttered, looking away.

Maleficent had always had the talent to irritate people and Regina almost felt bad for the princess.

Almost.

Suddenly, Charming entered in the room and spotted his wife almost instantly. Once he got close enough, he wrapped his arm protectively around his wife's waist. The prince looked straight into the witch's eyes angrily, quickly glancing at the queen.

Holding Maleficent's gaze, he took a step forward, staying in between the duo and Snow.

Regina saw his other hand moving down to stay on top of his sword. She rolled eyes involuntarily at his distrust. Her and Snow's relationship had had many ups and downs, but the queen no longer desired her death.

"Maleficent is going to stay here for a while." The queen stated, her voice cool and collected. "She shall bring no harm for those who live in here." She added, throwing at her friend a threatening look that told the witch everything she needed to know.

No killing, threatening, hurting, assaulting, or any other mean of aggression would be tolerated.

Maleficent looked back at her with surprise and chucked humorlessly.

Watching her interaction with Regina, David contorted his lips in a thin line before glaring at their newest guest, clearly upset.

The witch looked back at him with disdain. "No greetings? And here I thought that, as a prince, you'd be much more polite. I guess people surrounded by royalty would know better than this. My mistake." The witch mocked, smiling slightly.

David clenched his jaw. "You'll have to excuse me, but I'm not used to be polite with people I dislike. I understand Regina is your friend and she wants you to stay here, but I won't forget what you've done to _my_ friends." The prince responded sharply, stepping even closer.

Regina shifted uncomfortably as Snow looked at her with pleading eyes. The tension between Charming and Maleficent was evident, but she wasn't ready to do something about it just yet. However, the queen knew better than to ignore her friend's past. The Witch had never been kind to those who showed her no respect.

David was brave, she had to admit.

Maleficent let out a dry laugh in response, her expression growing somehow annoyed.

"As I won't forget what this little girl here did to my friend all those years ago." She replied icily, pointing to Snow. "Actually, it surprises me your heads are still attached to your necks." The Witch added.

Regina blinked, trying to erase the image of Daniel and Leopold of her mind. It was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it sometimes. Being in this land, in this _castle_ , brought back so many painful memories. It felt like she was still that girl who was once afraid of her mother.

Ironically, things had changed drastically in her life.

"We're working on it."

Snow's voice made the queen snap out of her thoughts and turn her head to face the princess.

"Regina knows how sorry I am for telling her mother about Daniel. I... I didn't know what would happen back in then." She added, not really meeting the sorceress's gaze.

It made Regina slightly satisfied that her stepdaughter looked as out of place as her, but a part of the queen held onto that last statement.

Could they really work things out? Could they possibly wipe away that much history? That much blood?

She didn't know.

"I believe we have more important things to do than to discuss past decisions right now." Regina said, her tone firm and cold. "I have no intentions to hear more form neither of you." She added, throwing a severe look at both her stepdaughter and the witch.

Sighing, the queen continued. "Now that you were properly introduced, I'll guide Maleficent to her room and we'll discuss what we know later."

With that said, she and her friend stepped back and turned around to leave. They had better things to do than argue at the main room.  
                       
                          -- |¥| --

Maleficent walked through the halls of the castle warily, searching for things known for her. She'd thought, since times were different, that the palace's chambers would be somehow brighter and less intimidating than it use to be during the queen's reign.

It had been both surprising and expected to see nothing had really changed on the construction's appearance, but it held a little more life. Maybe it was because now there were people _living_ in there on her than terrified guards.

Even after all this years, the Witch knew Regina.

She could tell her friend wasn't as calm as she seemed to be. However, Maleficent also knew she shouldn't push her either; otherwise the queen's temper would only get worse.

When they approached one of the biggest chambers, Regina looked at her.

"You should rest and clean your wounds. I'll send someone when lunch is ready." She said coldly, glancing at the wooden door.

"I'll be fine." The witch responded in a gentler tone, looking at her friend with her big blue eyes.

Regina held her gaze and frowned. Oddly, it felt like all those years ago when Maleficent would spend hours taking care of that broken, fragile little girl who had just married Leopold.

The Witch's eyes rarely showed warmth and affection, but Regina had managed to get both from them.

"Thank you for showing up, by the way. I wasn't exactly winning that fight." Maleficent added, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder and stepping forward.

The queen would always be amazed by how the two of them could go from 'enemies' to 'friends' in a heart beat. Not many days ago, Maleficent had thrown her against a tree. Nevertheless, now they stood inside her great castle after they had fought together.

Regina responded with a tight smile. "Two against one doesn't seem fair to me." She said before turning to walk away.

The queen got out of Maleficent's line of vision seconds after she left. Sighing, the Witch entered in the room and looked around, amazed by how big it was.

Of course, Regina knew she hated small places. It felt like she was trapped.

Glancing at the big bed, she smiled. Staying in her dragon form would aways exhaust her, even if it was for a brief period of time.

                          -- |¥| --

Regina stood in the corridor's balcony, not quite appreciating the view, but lost in her thoughts. Robin was resting against the wall in end of the hallway, observing her.

He couldn't help but notice how her dress fit her like a second skin, magnifying the beauty of the queen's curves.

However, her appearance wasn't all that the thief paid attention to. It bothered him the way her limbs seemed tense. Her back was stiff, never relaxing, and her arms hanged against her torso as her hands would slowly close into a fist.

As he approached, the thief managed to catch her sigh.

"Regina?" He called ever so gently once he stood slightly behind her.

The queen turned her head to face him in surprise. Although, her eyes held no excitement.

"Robin." She stated, diverting her eyes to the view again.

"Am I interrupting?" The thief asked carefully, suddenly aware of her nervousness.

The queen's lip twisted upward, forming a slight smirk. It was amusing to see the caution in his tone since he kept refusing to show any hint of fear as talked directly to her.

"What is to interrupt? I'm alone in here." She answered absently.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're thinking. Milady, I've learnt to know when you wish to be alone, but giving recent events, I dare to say your thoughts are rather concerning." Robin responded, frowning.

"You seem to dare quite a lot, don't you?" Regina quipped, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

The outlaw smirked. "Well, it comes with the job, I suppose." He murmured.

The queen let out a soft chuckle, looking down at her hands. "In that case, I appreciate the intrusion." She responded dryly and faced him, her gaze devoid of any warmth.

"What is wrong?" Robin asked, stepping closer.

Regina studied his worried look and frowned in puzzlement. She wasn't used to people - other than her infuriating stepdaughter - to show concern at her well being.

The feeling both pleased and unpleased her.

She was glad to have someone who did not want her head on a silver plate - as most of the others inhabitants did - but neither was she glad that she was starting to get used to his company.

It seemed that that thief had the rare ability to be there whenever she needed, but respected her privacy and left her alone when she so wished. There was no interest, other than pure curiosity and maybe concern, when Robin came to talk to her.

"It's nothing I can't deal with." She stated. "Maleficent is staying here at the castle." She advertised, remembering he had his son to think about.

The queen knew her friend had never been into killing children, but she couldn't help a part of her from feeling worried. She cared for the boy.

Robin raised a surprised eyebrow that was quickly replaced by a deep frown. He closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand through his hair, sighing as he looked back at her.

"I can't say I like the idea of having a witch anywhere near my son, but I guess she wouldn't be here if she represented a threat to any of us." He murmured. His blue eyes were so intense that Regina had no choice buy to dive into them, holding his gaze.

"She isn't a threat, right?" He questioned in a throaty tone at her lack of response and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The thief wasn't aware of the queen's intentions, but as far as he knew, she hadn't gave him any reasons to think less of her. No one in the realm could say she wasn't in her best behavior, but something in her expression made him shift uncomfortably.

Regina stared at him for a while. Eventually she flinched her gaze and dampened her dry lips, feeling slightly unlike herself.

She lifted her head to face him again and nodded. "Maleficent is not a threat." She assured coldly.

Robin's frown deepened. "Why am I under the impression you're hiding something?"

Regina almost barked out a laugh at his question. Why indeed? Keeping secrets had been all she had done in life. Nobody would know the thoughts and ideas she had. Neither would they know how she truly felt. Nothing of her fears and suspicious would be of public knowledge.

 _The more you show, the more they can hold against you. Wipe your tears, my dear. There is nothing_ _you_ _can't_ _handle_.

It had been one of the many advices from mother dearest.

"Regina, you know I don't like magic." Robin's words brought her back to reality.

"But since I meet you, I started to see it with different eyes. You use it to help these people even when you don't want to." He said softly, earning from Regina a snort. "You don't have to pretend you're alright in front if me, your majesty. If you're angry, let it out." He added, gesticulating towards his body. "I can take it." He said firmly, but his lips twisted upward into a sad smile.

Regina looked at him in disbelief.  
"I feel angry all the time, thief. That's pretty much of common knowledge." She bitted out. "You from all people should know practically everybody wants me gone." She added, shaking her head in frustration.

"I made their lives a living hell and I get why they hate me. I get that many still see me as the Evil Queen. Honestly, she's not quite gone as Snow keeps telling people. Trust me on this, she's very much alive." She added angrily, raising her voice.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Regina tried to calm down. "I'm not looking for forgiveness in here. There's too much history, too much blood spilled to go back to how ir was before." She murmured, almost inaudibly.

Robin swallowed, frowning. He opened his mouth to speak, but the queen wasn't done talking.

"And don't think I care about what others say at my back, because I've heard it all already. But even if I couldn't care less about them, I... I have to try to do the right thing. I promised someone I would change. I know I can never go back to the girl I once was, but I have to at least _try_. For him." She choked the words out, her eyes burning with unleashed tears.

She wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't break. She was the goddamn Evil Queen.

"I miss my son." Regina confessed eventually, clearing her throat as she did.

Suddenly, her stomach flipped in the most unpleasant way, causing her to wince and gaze firmly the horizon.

Henry wasn't there.

Henry had always wanted to visit Enchanted Forest.

Henry had never got the chance to do so.

_Henry wasn't there to see her trying._

Robin studied the woman in front of him with a strange adoration. He moved closer towards her until his arm brushed against hers. "I was wondering if you were a mother. The way you and Roland get along seems so natural." He said as placed a hand on her back, comforting her.

Regina's eyes flattered shut at his gesture, but thankfully, he was none of the wiser. She opened them quickly, swallowing hard.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but you are the most determinate woman I've ever met. I believe you'll find a way to be with your son again." The thief said, his tone soft.

_I believe you, mom._

The queen shook her head negativity. "To cast the curse I had to give up the thing I love most. When I undid it, I had to pay the same price and by it's rules, I can never see him again." She disagreed.

"You are one of the most powerful sorceress of all time. You'll find way." Robin insisted. "Besides, as for your speech about people wanting you gone, you'd be surprised with the lot wishing you to stay." He added, smiling slightly.

Regina regarded him for a long moment. Never would she foresee  the thief would be so... Friendly.

Yes, they were friends. Regina cared for him and his son both as friends.

"Thank you." She murmured, letting out the breath she did not know she was holding.

Smiling, Robin wrapped one of his arms around her for a quick hug. At first, the queen tensed with the sudden violation to her personal space, but then she accepted it, lowering her guard and enjoying his embrace. It all felt a little unsettling, but she insisted it was because she wasn't a fan of hugs in general.

                          --|¥|--

As they stood oblivious to Granny's presence in the hall, she kept looking at them with a giant smile on her face.

The old woman shook her head slightly and silently let out a small laugh. Granny didn't want to interrupt such moment between the queen and the thief, so she turned around to leave.

It was then that she saw Snow coming.

The princess smiled at her and continued to walk in her direction. The white haired woman glanced at Robin and Regina, internally screaming for the princess to stop walking.

Granny knew the queen wouldn't like if her stepdaughter saw her moment with the thief, so she stood in front of Snow, blocking her passage. Then, she turned her around and made sure they went through the opposite direction.

"Hey! I need to..." the princess tried to protest, but Granny cut her instantly.

"I've missed you, Snow. You know how much you've grown? I saw you as a baby!" The older woman commented, laughing nervously.

"Granny, are you ok?" Snow asked as they continued walking, frowning.

"I'm great." She replied, sighing inwardly. "How about we go see the gardens? I heard the flowers are stunning this spring!" Granny added, smiling brightly at the princess.

"Yes, I suppose they are..." Snow murmured, glancing at the elder woman with lifted eyebrows, suspiciously.

Granny nodded and looked away.

 _'You own me big, girl.'_ She thought, knowing Snow would overthink things if she saw her stepmother hugging no ome else than the Prince Of Thieves.


	15. Revelations

Belle finally arrived at his castle. She was nervous, but most importantly, she was angry. He was her husband and that impossible men still kept secrets from her. Secrets such as being alive.

"Rumple!" She called out for him loud enough to someone in the second floor to listen. "Rumple, I know you heard me!" The girl insisted, walking furiously through the great halls.

Rumplestiltikin appeared suddenly, surrounded by his typical reddish colored magic. "Belle, I missed you." He said, smiling.

The girl blinked several times. It was hard to keep angry at him when days before she thought he was dead and now he stood in front of her, breathing.

"Missed me?" Belle mimed his words with a throaty voice, her eyes drinking him in. "Then why didn't you show up? I though you were dead, Rumple! Dead!" She snapped, her vision getting blurry with unleashed tears.

"Please calm down, I'll explain everything." The Dark One said with a pained expression, taking a step towards her.

The last thing he wanted was to make her cry.

"A couple of hours before I killed Pan, I found a ritual that could stop me from killing myself. It just worked because I used my own dagger to do it." He explained, placing a hand in her shoulder and another one in her now wet cheek, smoothing the tears away.

"Why didn't you show up days ago?" Belle asked impatiently, trying her best to focus on the many questions she had.

"It wasn't safe. It's still dangerous for me to be around you." Rumple confessed, making the girl look at him with a confused expression. "My dagger is missing, Belle. Someone took it." He added, watching his wife's eyes widen in worry. "The ritual weakened me, I was unconscious until very recently. I don't know who took it, but I promise you I will find out." He said firmly, a lint of devilish determination in his tone that Belle wished she didn't notice.

"I'll help you with it." She said as hugged him tightly; there was no way she would let him go now. "Never do that again." She added, burring her face in his neck.

Rumple smiled as he returned the hug, caressing her long hair. "What?" He asked softly.

"Don't ever kill yourself, or try to. I don't mind if you are a threat to me, Rumple. I'm staying." The girl said firmly, pushing him gently so she could face him.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous." The Dark One disagreed, frowning.

"Rumplestiltskin. Stop it, I made up my mind. I'm staying." The girl muttered, tilting her head up to kiss him.

Rumple was more than happy to return the gesture and held her close, like she would suddenly disappear before his eyes.

"Hm, that's not fair. How can I say no after this?" He teased, earning from Belle a laud honest laugh.

"We have bigger problems to worry about." She commented, wrapping her hands around him for another hug.

                         -- |¥| --

Much to everybody dislike, a small meeting was settled after lunch between Regina, Maleficent, the Charmings and Granny. Robin and Grumpy were also invited. It was clear that there were weird things going on in Enchanted Forest that they knew nothing about.

Therefore, the consul was needed.

Again, they all met in Regina's library, sitting on the big circular table in the center of the room. The queen sat between Maleficent and Granny - the only two people she had a true affection for. Robin opted for staying next to the old woman as well and side by side with Charming. Snow was next to her husband, and Grumpy sat between the princess and Maleficent. He shot the witch disgusted looks along the meeting, but he was so insignificant that Maleficent didn't even bother to reply.

"Ursula and Cruella are here. I believe you've hear of them before." Regina spoke icily. "I don't know why, but they invaded Maleficent's castle to steal something of value." She added, glancing at her former stepdaughter.

"You two fought them?" Snow asked, frowning in concern.

"Yes, I'm afraid my castle ended up in flames. That's why I'm here." Maleficent answered, staring at a random spot in the room.

Snow quickly looked at the witch and then diverted her gaze to Regina, trying to decipher the duo.

"What did they want?" Charming questioned in a nervous tone.

Regina inbreathed inwardly and began to answer. "We don't know, but -"

"They were looking for information about the Thunder Stone." Maleficent interrupted her friend, earning from Regina a furious and baffled look.

The queen stared at her in disbelief. Why didn't she say anything?

"How long do you know about this?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes and shifting in her seat so her back was resting fully in the backrest.

"Since they invaded my palace." Maleficent answered quietly, not able to keep the feeling of guilt hitting her.

"Oh, really?" Regina murmured, her tone dangerously low. "That's funny. Today I've saved your ass because I happened to be visiting you to talk about Ursula. I was trying to figure out what is going on, _as I told you before_." She added, her tone low yet dangerous.

"Now you're telling me you knew what this was about all along? Didn't you think it was important to let me know?" The queen inquired, raising her voice in an accusingly tone.

Everybody in the room tensed noticing Regina was clearly getting angry. Having someone known as Evil Queen losing her temper wasn't something relaxing.

"I'm sorry, my friend. But I'm afraid you don't know what this stone truly does." Maleficent retorted calmly, turning her gaze to face the queen.

Regina raised both eyebrows in response and let out a humorless chuckle, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the Witch.

"Are you suggesting I'm not as versatile in magic as you, my dear?" She questioned, her eyes devoid of any warmth.

Snow and Charming exchanged concerned looks. They both felt uneasy. Anyone knew Regina's temper would always be an issue, but messing with her pride was indeed a dangerous move.

"Why didn't you explain her, though? She is your friend, after all." Robin questioned, his face devoid of it'd usual serenity.

Granny could tell the thief was annoyed.

"This is none of you business. Do you have any idea of who I am, outlaw?" Maleficent exclaimed in irritation, glaring at him.

The thief let out a humorless laugh.

"You can stop pretending you're actually doing something against me. I'm not frightened." He responded, putting his weight on his elbows.

The witch gave him an evil smile and grabbed her staff in a motion to use her magic on him to prove a point. A move regina knew too well.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, my dear." Regina reprehended, raising her voice once again at the thought of her hurting Robin.

Since when she felt so protective towards the thief?

"I'm sure you don't want to fight me again." She added threateningly, lifting her head slightly.

Snow stared at her, it was like she was having a flash back. Regina looked exactly like the Evil Queen she once were. Her eyes were dark and held a crazy sparkle she would never quite understand.

"I think it's best if you tell us what this stone does." Granny said firmly.

"Oh please, let me." Rumplestiltiskin said as appeared in a red smoke with Belle, announcing himself.

Everybody jumped in their seats, their eyes widened in shock.

"You were dead!" Grumpy yelled, traveling his gaze between him and Belle.

"Rumple." Regina murmured, sighing. She gave him an unimpressed look, rolling her eyes.

"Hallo, dearie." The Dark One murmured his reply, then turned to the dwarf. "Obviously, I weren't." He added drily and diverted his gaze to who was sitting at table.

"Maleficent, nice to formally meet you." Rumple said sarcastically, grinning slightly at her surprised expression.

"Do you know me?" The witch asked, her forehead contorting in a frown of curiosity.

"You really thought I would let my prodigy student have magical friends without knowing them?" He pointed out with a snort and walked towards the table. "Hello, Robin. How is your son?" The Dark One teased. The thief gave him a disgusted look and clenched his jaw in response.

"How are you alive?" Granny asked.

"Magic, of course." He replied, waving his hand to make a point.

Then, looked at the queen. She had hands pressed on her temples and eyes closed - a scene Rumple got familiar with many yeas ago.

He smirked. "Regina, dear... Problems with controlling your anger? I would love to help you to handle it again." The Dark One mocked, letting out a humorless chuckle.

As his former student's eyes popped open, they held a murderous lint. "Shut up, Rumplestiltiskin. Tell me about that stone." Her voice was low, intimidating.

"I hadn't thought about it for a long time, actually. You see, this stone belonged to Merlin. It has the power to make the one that possesses it powerful. In our case," He commented, gesticulating to the queen, Maleficent and himself. "It would increase our powers in an unimaginable level." He concluded.

"Is that why you didn't want me to know about it?" Regina inquired, glaring at Maleficent.

"I need it, alright? I'm not like you that solved all problems with Snow White! Aurora is still out there! I don't want to upset you, but there is just one stone, my friend, and it's going to be mine." The witch answered firmly, holding the queen's gaze. "I'm sorry." She added, frowning slightly. Regina stared at her briefly and then looked away.

"I wouldn't count with that, dearie." Rumple said while studied both sorceresses in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"I need it too, Belle. Think about it! It's the only way I can live without my dagger's threat. I'll finally be free!" He said, his eyes shining in anticipation.

There he was; the crazy men Regina knew too well - always plaining something.

"And you won't be able to stop me, Maleficent." Rumple added coldly as turned back to stare at the witch.

"We'll see about that." She answered, determined.

Rumple gave Maleficent a pity look then turned to Regina before continuing. "I suggest you look into your mother's things. She knew about the stone." He suggested.

"Why are you telling me all this?" The queen asked, giving him a confused glare. "Me not knowing benefits you." She added.

"I like competition." He teased. "Either way, we both know there's no one in here who can beat me." The Dark One added, smiling evilly. Rumple turned around, grabbed Belle's hand gave the queen a small nod before disappear in red smoke.

"I think I'll go as well." Maleficent said as stood up. "Don't be ridiculous. Your castle is in ruins, remember?" Regina pointed out as placed two fingers on her temples, resting her head on it, still facing the wooden table.

"I'll take care of it." The witch guaranteed before adding. "I'm sorry, I -"

"Stop saying that, I'm fine." The queen exclaimed, interrupting her friend. Rolling her eyes, Maleficent despaired in green smoke.

"Wow, that was an interesting meeting." Grumpy breathed out.

"Regina, are you alright?" Snow questioned carefully, but the queen wasn't paying much attention. She didn't want to talk, specially to her former stepdaughter.

"Regina?" Charming called trying to get something out of her.

Nothing.

"Hey sister! Regina!" Grumpy exclaimed angrily.

"I swear. If you say my name one more time I'll incinerate all of you!!" The queen yelled, standing up in a quick, fluid move. Glaring ay everybody threateningly, she stormed out of the room.

Snow and Charming were ready to follow her, but someone stopped them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, she is pretty upset right now." Granny pointed out.

"But I need to see if she alright!" Snow protested.

"Obviously, she isn't. Let's wait until she clear her head. Regina wants to be alone right now., give her some space to deal with it." Robin suggested.

"Fine." Snow reluctantly agreed, sighing. She turned to her husband and gave him a tight smile. "Let's get out of here." The princess whispered.

"My pleasure." David replied and told Grumpy to follow them.

Granny and Robin were still in the library, alone. "Boy, you're screwed." The old woman commented, earning a puzzled expression from Robin.

"Me?" The thief questioned.

"When you talk to her again, be patient. She won't be as open as she was today with you earlier." Granny explained, showing him a sad smile before turning around and walking away.


	16. Confrontations

Regina spent the follower days in her vault searching through her mother's things. She had already studied magical items, potions, runes, and yet she had found nothing. The queen had even checked her mother's collection, a wall full of enchanted hearts, but there wasn't a single thing about the Thunder Stone.

"This is pointless!" She yelled, tossing the book in her hands at the table. "That imp probably said those things to mess with me!" The queen added, breathing out.

Regina was trapped in the vault for so long that she couldn't tell if it was day or night. Her only objective was to learn spells, potions or anything that could actually help her right now.

She didn't fell like this since her lessons with Rumple many years ago. The queen placed her hands on her temples and tried to focus on mentally visualizing her mother's things. If Cora and Rumple never talked to her about this stone, it wouldn't be easy to find something related to it.

"Come on, Regina. Think." She said to herself. "Where did your mother keep all her secrets?" She questioned, frowning.

The room was a mess, so the queen had to analyze it carefully. Regina saw a pile of her own spell books and something lighted in her mind.

Cora's spell book.

"I'm such an idiot!" She murmured as the corner of her mouth twisted into a smirk. Regina walked down the stairs leading to a secret compartment in the room. The queen took a moment to find courage, she would have to open her mother's coffin.

"It's alright, she is dead." She said to herself., steading her breathing. "She wouldn't mind." Regina added firmly as waved her hands and the heavy coffin opened.

She swallowed hard and took a few steps closer. The queen looked down at her mother's lifeless body and then to her spell book on her hands. With a flick of her wrist, the book appeared in her arms and the coffin was again closed.

Regina was breathing heavily. Cora had always been scary, but seeing her mother like this was even worse. The queen walked back to her vault's main room and studied the old book. It had a strange drawing, like a family symbol. She had never seen it before. Regina noticed there was something elvish written on it.

What the hell is this? 'Read me and know me.' She thought.

"Am I supposed to read this out loud?" She questioned, sighing. "Fine. 'Read me and know me'." The queen said firmly.

The last thing Regina saw before collapsing on the ground was a deep blue light coming out of the center of the book.

                         -- |¥| --

It had been weeks since someone saw the queen. There were rumors she was gone but Robin refused to believe it.

Regina wouldn't leave without saying a thing to anyone, would she?

The more the thief asked himself about it, the more uneasy he felt. As walked down the halls, Robin spotted Granny next to Charming a few meters away. The white haired woman had the same conflicted expression on her face as the prince.

"She isn't missing." Granny insisted.

"We haven't seen her in a long time. Maleficent or Rumple could have done something to her after everything that happened." David pointed out, frowning.

"Rumple is with Belle, she is reporting to us daily! And Maleficent... I don't know, but I think she did nothing this time. It's already dark, why we don't talk about it tomorrow? " The old woman suggested, her eyes pleading.

Robin was at their sides by now. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I agree with Granny." He said, entering in the conversation.

"See? I told you I was right!" She murmured, smiling slightly.

"Robin, do you know anything about her whereabout?" Charming asked, concerned.

"No, but if I'm correct Rumple told her to look at her mother's things. Do you know where she keeps it?" The thief questioned, earning from the prince a negative shake of head.

"Cora's death is a complicated topic. Snow did a bad choice and is somehow involved with it." The prince confessed, looking away. "We don't know much of what happened after." He added, sighing in frustration. "Snow killed Regina's mother?" Robin questioned in shock and Charming met his gaze unflinchingly.

No one answered right away.

When the prince was ready to speak, there was a giant agitation in the main room. Practically all peasants in there were running and yelling like crazy. Charming and Robin ran to see what was wrong with Granny coming right after them.

They discovered soon that a thin white and black haired woman was the reason. She walked in carelessly, observing the room as her long fingers smoothed her big furry coat. She had a giant lather bag and a big dog with her.

"This is quite an impressing castle, I have to admit." She commented teasingly as gave them an evil smile.

"Who are you?" Charming asked firmly with a steely gaze, his sward on hands ready to attack.

"Oh, but I've heard you were a gentlemen." The woman responded with a mockery lilt. "I'm Cruella de Vill, pleasure." She added, stepping closer.

Robin took his knife from his pocket in a fast move, pointing it's tip at the woman. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He questioned.

"I heard the queen is missing. Is that true?" Cruella asked, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"We don't have time for games, you idiot!" Granny yelled, earning surprised looks from both Robin and the prince.

"Oh, Granny! I've always forgotten about you, darling. Missing your daughter? She is really comfortable." Cruella mocked while smoothed her furry coat.

Charming and Robin had to hold the old woman back so she wouldn't attack the thin one right in the act.

Cruella let out a laud laugh. "I'm here for information. You should get out of my way." She said threateningly as waved her hand, gesticulating to her dog dismiss the Widow Lucas.

"No!" Robin yelled in response, moving to stay in front of his friend.

Impatiently, Cruella picked a hidden knife at the hem of her outfit and threw it furiously at him. Robin groaned in pain, he was hit on his shoulder.

"I believe that will stop you from using your bow for a while." The thin woman murmured, grinning slightly.

Sick of her sickening comments, Charming ran towards her. "Darling, attack." Cruella commanded and her dog jumped on the prince, who was able to divert it's attack and turn around to face the woman. Suddenly, when he was lifting his sward, the dog came and bitted him hard, breaking his forearm.

Charming fell on the ground with a pained expression, growling.

"David!!" Snow exclaimed in worry as entered in the room followed by Grumpy and Peter.

"More audience? How marvelous." Cruella murmured sarcastically, sighing in annoyance and rolling her eyes. "You must have a death wish." She added, stopping in the middle of the chamber.

                          -- |¥| --

A deafening silence invaded the room as she walked towards the castle residents. The torches lightening the room were almost fading, causing her to widen her eyes to see it better. Calm footsteps were heard and Cruella tilted her head in order to make out what that was about. Due to that, still looking at the fallen prince and the bleeding outlaw, she took a few steps towards the door which connected the room with the rest of the castle.

When Cruella was meters away from it, the heavy wooden door was harshly magically opened and the queen stood in front of them, a stern expression on her features.

"Regina!" Snow breathed out, sighing in relief.

Entering in the dark room, the queen took a moment to evaluate her current situation before doing anything.

There was an intrude inside her castle. A very annoying one to be precise.

She looked at Granny, Charming and Robin on the ground. Then, the sorceress quickly nodded at her former stepdaughter and diverted her gaze to her unwanted guest - Cruella.

The thin woman took a few steps back, started to find the queen was in fact at the castle. "I thought you were gone." She murmured with a shaky voice.

Robin had never seen Regina like that before. He was familiar with her sassy attitude and harsh comebacks, but never had he seen such shimmer in her eyes until now. The queen's stern face had contorted into an amused expression with a sickening mad smile on her lips. The thief was afraid he would see a hint of the monster people loved to call her.

"You came here..." Regina announced carelessly as took a step closer to the white and black haired woman's direction, her voice low but incredibly dangerous. "Invaded my castle." She added, continuing her walk slowly; each step she took another world would come out of her mouth. "Hurt people I care about and brought this sack of fleas you proudly call pet to my castle." Regina mocked as pointed to the big dog beside Cruella. "You must -"

"He doesn't have fleas. You must know, he's a high born." Cruella cut the queen carelessly, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Regina's smile faded immediately. She stared at the woman with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. "Did you just interrupt me?" Her rhetoric question hung in the air as she paused for a moment to stare at the other villain.

"Oh, darling. I suppose I did." The thin woman responded, lifting eyebrows and challenging the queen to continue.

Regina smirked in response. If Cruella wanted a fight, a fight she would have. To be honest, the queen was craving to use her powers again. It had been too long since she had such distraction and after what happened in her vault, she desperately needed one.

Regina lifted her arms, pointing them to the white and black haired woman, and a deep purple aura surrounded her. Instantly, Cruella placed her hands on her head and screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Snow yelled, desperately.

Regina's eyes were shining, she was on fire. The queen had forgotten how darkness could be addictive.

After a few seconds, Regina waved her hand and Cruella started to float. Then, with a flick of the queen's wrist, she ceased her incantations, making the thin woman fall from where she was.

"Regina, that's enough!" Charming yelled in a reprehending tone.

The queen simply laughed, ignoring their pleas before asking in amusement amusement. "You're nothing compared to me. Did you came here wishing to die?"

Regina couldn't hear anyone but her enemy. Cruella's gasps and groans felt so good in the queen's ears.

Eventually, Cruella let out a humorless laugh and stood up, ignoring her massive headache and numb limbs. "I won't fight you." She murmured, looking up to face Regina. "My new pet, on the other hand..." The woman added, pointing at the big bag next to her dog. As Cruella waved her hand, the bag began to move.

"What do you have in there?" Snow's question was almost a whisper.

"Not 'what', princess. Maleficent, it's time to wake up, darling." Cruella exclaimed, smirking slightly.

Regina's expression hardened as she watched the scene in front of her take place. Maleficent stood up, coming out of the sack with a confused expression, examining her surroundings desperately. "Where am I?" She questioned, distrustful.

"No time for questions. Into a dragon!" Cruella commanded, stepping forward.

Against her will, Maleficent started to turn herself into a beast and everybody but Regina screamed in fear.

The queen was impressed, she would never foreseen Cruella's move. However, she was more concerned about the structural damages this encounter might lead. She would have to repair this whole part of the castle, wouldn't she?

Granny and Snow ran to the corner of the room, while Robin, Charming and Grumpy stayed in opposite sides.

"Now, my dragon - attack the queen." Cruella commanded.

The beast moved it's giant legs trying to hit her, but Regina used her magic as a shield. She did lost balance though, the dragon was quite heavy. While the queen was on the ground, Maleficent moved closer until she was on top of the queen. The dragon's abdomen glowed and before the fire could hit her, Regina disappeared in a purple smoke. The fire hit the ground with all force, causing a small fire to initiate inside the chamber.

"Regina!!!" Robin yelled, his eyes searching frenetically for the queen's location. For his relief, she reappeared a few seconds later on the dragon's back. His smile faded as he saw the weapon in her hands - she wasn't running.

Regina appeared with an iron spear on hands and quickly thrusted it on the dragon's back. Maleficent jerked away like something was burning her inside. Using her amplified strength, the witch hit the queen with one of the dragon's wings. Regina groaned in pain and glared at Cruella. Suddenly, her, the thin woman, Maleficent and the dog - who was barking like crazy this whole time - were gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

                          -- |¥| --

Everyone in the room was shocked. No one was capable of saying a thing. Robin stood up ignoring his pain in the shoulder to protect himself from the fire. Snow ran to Charming and helped him with his wounds as Granny and Grumpy left to find assistance. They had a fire to contain, after all.

Minutes later, the queen reappeared. She had a nasty cut in her forehead head and another one near her mouth. As she stepped closer, Snow saw a deep cut in her pulse and the sight of it scared the princess to death.

Regina was dripping blood all over the floor. She walked as nothing had happened, ignoring the constant buss in her ears.

Immediately, Granny and Robin ran to her. "Girl, look at your arm!!" The older woman exclaimed, eyes widened in shock.

"It is nothing." Regina whispered, blinking heavily.

The queen could feel her breathing getting slower and as she tried to speak again, nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to use her magic to heal her wounds, but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Noticing Regina would pass out, Robin grabbed her waist protectively to assure her some balance, frowning at her in concern. The queen looked at him with unsure eyes, bit before she could do anything, the world went black.


	17. Surprises

_"My Queen." The knight said, announcing his entrance as bowed in an exaggerated reverence. "I finally found it, your majesty." He added, smirking slightly._

_Cora diverted her attention from the papers in her hand, her eyes shining in anticipation. "Do you have it with you?" She questioned, standing from the library's chair, eager to put her hands in the potion she was looking for._

_The Queen of Hearts smiled in satisfaction as the knight replied with a positive nod. "Where was it?" She asked, demanding answers for why she hadn't been able to get it herself._

_"Absolen had it, of course. I passed through quite some trouble to put my hands on it." The men explained proudly, stepping closer to give Cora what she desperately wanted._

_The queen took the bottle from the knight's hand and looked at him with lifted eyebrows, her excitement growing at every second. "Leave." She commanded, waving her hand in dismiss. Reluctantly, the men bowed again a turned to leave, closing the door behind him._

_"Finally, my dear, I'll be able to see you again. You banished me from Enchanted Forest, but it turned out to be quite enjoyable here in Wonderland. You don't know this yet, but I became a queen myself. However, that's not important right now. I have what I need to find that stone, and no one will stop me from having it. Not you, Regina, and specially not the Dark One." Cora said firmly to her reflection in a small mirror on top of the table she was sitting around before. Smirking in satisfaction, the Queen of Hearts looked down to examine the note on the flask in her hands._

_'Drink me'_

_Humming in approval, the queen walked towards the small door on the floor she kept hidden from everyone and drank the potion with a single sip. Seconds later, she had the size of a pen, perfectly fitted to pass through the smallest door she had ever seen._

                          -- |¥| --

The night had fallen for several hours now. It was way past bed time, but Granny stood up from the chair beside the queen's bed to check on her again. The cut on her pulse was still deep and Regina looked far too pale; her body stiff. Fortunately, after Robin came by to stitch her wounds, the bleeding stopped and a proper bandage was made.

"You scared me tonight, girl." The old woman murmured to herself absently, hoping the sorceress would listen, wake up and tell her to stop being so sentimental. To Granny's frustration, nothing as such happened.

The only sound in the room was Regina's steady breathing and the crack of the fire here and there in the queen's fireplace. Not able to stay awake for much longer, the white haired woman shifted in the chair, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. In a matter of minutes Widow Lucas was asleep, hopping that in the morning the queen would finally wake up.

                          -- |¥| --

Regina moved a little and slowly fluttered her eyes open. The images of her mother pursuing the Thunder Stone still echoed in her mind, but Regina tried her best to figure out if she was still dreaming or not. Looking around to make sure of her surroundings, the queen frowned in puzzlement. How in hell did she got back to her chambers?

"Hey, girl. Welcome to the living world. Seriously, Regina, couldn't you be more careful?" Granny said in a nervous tone, but couldn't help a smile when the queen shot her an annoyed scow.

"Hm, hi. If you're here to give me a lesson, the door is right there." Regina murmured, letting out a yawn as she sat in bed. In the moment the queen supported her weight in her hands, a burning pain invaded her left forearm, making her hiss and glare at her pulse.

"What happened after you poofed yourself out of the castle with those two?" The elder woman asked with a sad look and Regina breathed out, trying to remember what had happened in the night before. Her mind was full with everything she found out during her time in the vault. "I finally understood Cruella's power. She can control animals, and as much as I like Maleficent's versatility, her being half dragon allows Cruella to control her. I didn't matter what my friend wanted, she was told to attack me." The queen answered eventually, looking away.

"I've never seen you in such a mess before. What made you get so injured?" Granny asked with pleading eyes, her hand moving to rest on Regina's, who gently withdrew her hand from the older's hold.

The queen spaced out for a while, trying to decide what to respond. She never liked to talk about her magic to anyone, but after everything Granny did to her it seemed wrong not to give her an answer. "You see, teleporting a dragon is hard; they are way heavy. When I reappeared with them out there I was too slow to react Maleficent's move." She confessed, remembering how hard her friend had hit her before she was thrown against a big rock. Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "I think she got a little angry when I thrusted that spear on her back." She added, carelessly.

Granny glared at her with a reprehending look. "You think this is funny?" The elder woman questioned, angrily.

Regina rolled her eyes in response. "I'm here, aren't I? It isn't a big deal." She simply said as waved her hand in dismiss.

"Isn't a big deal? Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost?" The old woman asked, raising her voice. "You scared us last night, Regina! You disappear and then show up two weeks later like some mad woman? F you think I'm overreacting wait until you see Snow!" Granny yelled, standing up.

"Two weeks? What are you talking about? I was away for one day." Regina asked, frowning.

"No, you weren't. In the last meeting you walked away and no one has seen you until then." Granny explained with a worried expression, seeing the queen's eyes widen in shock.

"I stayed in my vault for two weeks? That's impossible." Regina protested, shaking her head negatively.

"Stop arguing with me, woman! The council was two weeks ago, you can ask to anyone else if you want to!" Granny argued, impatiently.

"Fine!" Regina exclaimed, lifting her hands in surrender as Granny's voice started to give her headaches. "Two weeks." She added, standing from her bed with a thoughtful expression. Had she really been inside her mother's spell book for that long?

                          -- |¥| --

It was a few minutes before lunch time when Snow and Charming went to sit at the table to eat. The big dinner room was beginning to get crowded and the royals advanced to their usual sats, insisting in the idea that the more they spent time with their people the more the inhabitants would support them.

Charming was talking to his wife, apparently saying something incredibly funny giving how Snow couldn't stop laughing. Regina spotted them as she passed through the entrance of the room, earning a few distrustful and surprised murmurs from people around her. However, the couple continued oblivious to her presence, too drowned into each other to notice the queen.

"I see you two are in a good mood." The queen commented, announcing herself.

Charming diverted his gaze from Snow and faced Regina with his mouth slightly oped, trying to process something to say. The princess roamed her eyes through her stepmother's body, looking for any sight of injuries. "How are you feeling?" Snow asked in a worried tone, frowning in the process.

"I'm fantastic." Regina replied with a snort as took a seat to herself, not bothering to look at her stepdaughter puzzled expression.

"What were you thinking?" Charming questioned in his usual judgmental tone.

"I was thinking that this swan looks delicious. How is your arm?" She questioned sarcastically, lifting her face to look at him.

Charming breathed out. "It's fine but you know what I'm talking about. You passed out a few hours ago after making a hell of a scene. What were you for two weeks? " He inquired, glaring back at her.

"Stop looking at me like this, I just had some stuff to study. There are more than two thousands books in this castle and my mother's collection isn't small either. Do you seriously believe I could go through that in a day?" The queen said impatiently, letting out a huff before turning her displeased gaze onto the prince.

"Regina." Snow called in a pleading tone.

The queen closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. She adjusted her position in the chair and looked at the princess with an impatient glare. Regina was not in a mood for a hope speech.

"Were you going to kill them last night?" Snow asked, earning from Regina incredulous small laugh.

"Cruella, probably. Maleficent, obviously not." The queen confessed, waving her hand. A glass of wine appeared on her hands and she took a sip of it carelessly.

"Regina, don't let darkness gets to you. You could have -" Snow started to speak but the queen cut her lifting one of her hands.

"Look, if I wasn't there Cruella would have killed you, your husband and everybody else. I won't let people walk into my castle and hurt those who live here. I don't need a hope speech. What I need is to find a way to deal with my enemies." Regina exclaimed in frustration; she had had enough of this conversation.

"I know what is like to live darkness inside your heart, Regina. There's no need to pass through this alone!" Snow protested, resting the fork she was using to eat her food on the plate with more force than necessary.

The queen glared at the princess with a new anger on her eyes. Snow White talking about how darkness felt like? There's no greater absurd. "Let me make things clear. You have no idea what is like yo live with darkness. Killing someone darkened you heart, yes - we're both aware of that. But my dear, you'll have to do so much more then just kill my mother to have a black rotten heart." Regina bitted out, clenching her hand into fist.

"You showed me my heart once, remember? I do have in it darkness! Stop treating me like an innocent girl." Snow protested.

Regina let out a laugh. "So what? You think now you can make a speech about how darkness works? You don't get to tell me how it feel, because you do not know how it feels. This is a dark heart, my dear." Regina said sharply, driving her hands into her chest in a fluid move and ripping out her own heart. Regina suppressed a hiss caused by the pain in her chest, which was totally worthy when Snow stared at the organ in shock, examining the stains of black all over it with just a small part of deep red.

"Did you just hipped your heart out?" Charming murmured with widened eyes.

"No, it's an overcooked avocado you idiot." She answered, her words practically dripping sarcasm.

"Put it back, you made your point." Snow begged, closing her eyes in discomfort.

The queen smiled at her small victory and placed the organ back on her chest. It was hard enough to stay and listen to Snow's irritating hope speeches; Regina refused to listen to hers about her experience with darkness - what was absurd. She was the specialist in this area, not Snow.

"So, Maleficent is a threat then." David commented, glad for changing the subject.

"No, she isn't." Regina answered absently, still facing her stepdaughter.

"What do you mean? She attacked you!" Snow protested, holding Regina's gaze.

"Cruella was controlling her last night, but I assure you she is unable to do it again. With Maleficent at least." The queen explained, smirking slightly.

"Why?" David asked, lifting surprised eyebrows.

"I casted a protection spell on her last night. Maleficent won't be a toy in Cruella's hand anymore." Regina guaranteed, giving her royal companions a firm nod in reassurance.

"Alright then, what about the stone? Were you able to discover anything?" Snow questioned, voice soft as aways. Once again, the queen couldn't understand how the princess could be so gentle after the arguing they just had.

"It belonged to Merlin, one of the greatest and oldest wizards of all time. It's incredible powerful. Speaking of which, I need it." She explained smiling mischievously.

"You need it? Regina..." Snow sighed, giving her stepmother an unpleasant look.

"Oh, pease. You wouldn't look at me like this if you knew what I will do as soon as I lay my hands on it." The queen murmured, snorting slightly as rolled her eyes.

"And what will that be?" David asked teasingly, lifting eyebrows as crossed his arms and rested his back onto the chair.

"I'll use it to see my son again." Regina replied absently, a huge smile making his way into her feature. "You'll be able to see Emma as well." She added, earning a exasperated gasp from Snow and Charming.

"I'll be able to see my daughter?" Snow questioned, letting out a small laugh in relief, grabbing David's hand in reflex.

"Not just see, dear. We're going back to Storybrooke." The queen explained as a mad smile came back to rest on her mouth.

                         -- |¥| --

The queen was walking through her property, hoping she would get to her chambers without being bothered by anyone who may want to discuss the issues surrounding her reign. However, as she saw the thief running around his son Regina couldn't help but smile. Robin was making funny noises, using two dry twigs on his head to represent horns. It wasn't hard to assume the outlaw played the beast's paper. As the queen reached the gardens, Roland was laughing so hard that Regina unconsciously chuckled - the boy's laughter was contagious.

She walked towards them carelessly. In the minute Roland's eyes leaned on the queen he ran to meet her, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs. "'Gina!! Are you well? I heard you were hurt." The boy asked, pointing a little.

Regina felt her heart warming; Roland was indeed a charmer. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It was nothing serious, I'm alright." She said while played with the boy's curls.

"Nothing serious, hun?" Robin mimed her words, lifting unimpressed eyebrows.

Regina gave him a 'shut up' look and than looked down, smiling at the boy. "I've promised you we would play, haven't I?" The queen questioned, wicking.

"Yes! Come on, Gina!!" Roland agreed immediately, taking the queen's hand and pulling her to follow him. Robin couldn't help a smile from forming in his mouth as Regina did as the boy wanted, having a little trouble to keep his peace with such restricted attire.

                           -- |¥| --

Regina had had the best day with the little boy. It felt like she was a child all over again; running through the forest and vetting dirty. Now, however, the queen and the thief were walking trough the gardens without Roland's presence, since Little John had came to take him half and hour before. Without realizing, Regina got into a conversation with the thief and he had even managed to get more than a loud laugh from her.

Regina smiled as she spotted her precious apple tree. Smirking slightly, she placed her hands on it's thick twigs. "This is an old one." She muttered, appreciating the hanging fruits.

"You seam to like it." Robin commented.

"Well, it's fear enough since I was the one who planted it. When I became queen I brought it with me, it used to be in my family's land." She explained.

They continued walking until the duo reached a huge lake. The queen looked at her reflection and frowned in surprise. "It seams I have quite a nasty cut in my head." She murmured, waving her hand. The cut disappeared.

"You forgot this one." Robin said, indicating the wound in her pulse.

"There's no need, you already took care of it." She responded, nodding. "Thank you, by the way." The queen added.

Robin hummed, tilting his head to the right. "I have to say, you scared me last night." He murmured, diverting his gaze from her.

Regina did her best not to act as surprised as she felt. "This is a day full of surprises, then. How would tell the Prince of Thieves would care a out the Evil Queen's well being? What is it, never seen the real me before?" She mocked, putting on her best mask of indifference. Wanting or not, Robin managed to get under her skin. No matter what she did; she couldn't shake him off. It was frustrating, really, but at this time Regina chose not to care.

"This, milady, I see everyday. The real you isn't the Evil Queen you pretend so hard to be." He commented, smiling at her glare.

"Really? What makes you think you know me so well?" The queen asked, her tone more serious than she intended it to be.

"I see you without your mask whenever my boy is around." He simply replied, making the sorceress snort and shake her head negatively.

"What is it?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Nothing. You scare me sometimes, thief." Regina responded, chuckling at his horrified glare.

"What about me could possibly be scary, milady?" The outlaw questioned with a curious look and a giant smirk.

"I'm not very found into people. It is an enormous surprise to find that someone who lives in the wood like yourself can actually be quite entertaining." She teased.

"I'm flattered." Robin murmured, letting out a low chuckle. "Knowing you has been quite an adventure as well, you majesty. It's not everyday you get to have spend the day with a... Reformed villain?" He added, smirking.

"I never said it was a good thing to really know me." The queen commented, her tone lowering as her expression hardened.

"I beg to differ, milady." He disagreed, his tone turning serious. "I'll admit it, sometimes not so queenly like, though." He added, letting out a small laugh.

The queen raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip to suppress a chuckle. "You never met a queen like me, thief." She said, winking at the outlaw.

"That I didn't." He murmured, showing her a smug smirk.

Regina studied him carefully. She had no idea what this all meant. Everything felt strangely new to her and the queen sensed this accurate friendship they shared was starting to cloud her judgement. Much to her dislike, she caught herself looking at the thief differently. Obviously, she knew he was handsome since the first time she laid eyes on him; everybody could tell that Robin was well built.

Hearing Robin groan when brushed his shoulders in a twig, the queen snapped out of her thoughts and cursed under her breath.

Get a hold on yourself, Regina. She thought.

Frowning slightly, the queen moved closer without thinking twice and placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. There was a small glow of purple and his injuries were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you." He whispered in a hoarse tone, placing his own hand on top of hers still in his shoulder. The thief's gaze was diving into hers and his eyes quickly glanced at her lips, resting on the scar she held there. Not really realizing he had stepped closer, Robin moved his hand along her arm into he was close enough to tuck in a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

Regina didn't know what to do. Every bit of her being told her to go away. All the voices in her head told her to leave, but for a reason she could no longer understand, the queen was unable to move. The rush of adrenaline and her frenetic heartbeat felt so alien in her body that she was unable to tell if they felt good or bad. She had no idea when their innocent walk turned into standing a feet away from each other.

Apparently, neither knew Robin. Regina saw when his forehead contorted into a small frown and he swallowed hard, stepping back. "I'm sorry." Robin apologized, his voice raspy. "I don't -"

The thief couldn't finish his apology, though. Before Robin could think of what to say, Regina grabbed his shirt collar with a strong fist and pulled him closer. She crashed her lips onto his and stepped further, ending the gap between them. The queen's brain seemed to frozen as a burning desire crept it's way inside her. As Robin's hand found her waist, Regina tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She couldn't help but let out a shaky moan as he tightened his grip over her, heating up the kiss.

When the need of air was too strong to continue, the queen parted the kiss and looked away. She took a large intake of breath as her brain began to process what had just happened. Regina looked at him without being able to say a thing, too overwhelmed to respond. Robin, though, couldn't take off a smug smirk from his face. Before Regina could say anything to ruin their moment, he kissed her again, stopping her from leaving.

Robin could feel the queen's tension quickly fading as they both gave in the moment. "You're quite a good kisser, milady." He said breathless, resting his forehead on hers.

Regina gave him a seductive smile. "You're... Satisfactory." She whispered, her eyes still glued on his lips.

"Satisfactory?" He mimed her words, raising eyebrows in disbelief as glared at her. Regina let out a small laugh and he smiled involuntarily. "I'll show you the satisfactory." He teased, moving his hand down her sides. Placing his one of his hand gently on her hair and the other one on her waist, the thief pulled her closer, earning a chuckle from the queen before kissing her again.

A day full of surprises indeed, Regina thought.


	18. Army

Both prince and princess stayed at the table for a little longer before attending their routine as royals. Nevertheless, such tight schedule wasn't enough to stop them from worring about the queen's reckless behavior and unexpected news.

"I think you should talk to Regina. She can heal it." Snow suggested, indicating her husband's injured forearm.

The prince glanced over the tight white bandages holding safely his movements back, making the healing process quicker. "I'm fine. I just need to wait a few weeks." David responded, gently squeezing his wife's hand.

Snow sighed and pushed him into the corner of the hall, looking at him with a concerned expression. "I know you are, but we have to be prepared to fight if another attack is settled. Now that we know it is possible to be with our family again, you need to be stronger than ever. We both do." The princess insisted, leaning forward to hug him. David instantly returned the gesture, smoothing the princess's soft skin with his good hand. "You _have_ to." She insisted, her words no more than a whisper.

Charming gave her a small smile in reassurance, lifting her chin until she was looking at him. "I'll talk to her, Snow." David promised and kissed her gently. Seeing a smile forming in his wife's lips, the prince winked at her, turning around to leave.

                         -- |¥| --

David walked headed to the stables. His arm was broken but the prince still had duties, and he refused to be left in a room just because one of his pulse was hurting a little. Charming passed through the East Exit of the castle walked until he reached the vast field of Regina's property. He only slowed his peace when the old familiar comstrustionbwas seen.

Smiling slightly, Charming walked in the stables knowing his horse would instantly recognize him. just as he expected, the mare whinnied as soon as he smoothed the animal's strong legs.

"Hello, big guy. Hungry already?" David questioned, chuckling while caressed the horse's body.

The prince was interrupted by a loud sound of laughter. It caught his attention immediately, and he was quick to finish his duties with his mare. David's feet drove him into the barn's door, urged by the growing curiosity inside him.

As David stood baffled, his jaw fell open and his eyes widened in shock. Charming couldn't believe in what his eyes were telling him, and even if it wasn't likely, he considered the possibility of being enchanted - the scene before him was just as lovely as it was absurd.

So there he stood, watching the couple spending their time together just to make sure he wasn't under any kind of spell. David frowned as the term _couple_ was associated with those two specific people in his mind. "That's impossible. How...?" He questioned himself, but halted his sentence midway when realized he had no answer to it. David looked away; the last he wanted was to intrude.

"I need to talk to Snow." He stated, smiling. "I definitely have to talk to my wife." He decided, shacking his head in total astonishment.

The prince watched the duo for some minutes trying settle his thoughts. Then, he went back to the castle, suddenly not caring much about his duties as a prince. Snow was going to freak out when she discovered the news.

                         -- |¥| --

"What happened during the time you spent in your vault?"

Regina closed her eyes momentarily, inbreathing deeply as Granny's inquiring hung in the air. If she was true to herself, this constant questioning from people was starting to irritate her more than it should.

"I was researching, as you already know." Regina answered drily, taking another step into her objective: getting into her library. The quest was appearing to be impossible, though, giving constant interruptions.

However, the queen couldn't help but smirk when realized who would be interrupting her soon. The thief was making his way through the same corridor and his features seemed to lighten up as he spotted her. Regina bet he had a smirk of his on in his lips.

"Hello, milady." Robin said in an amused tone, glaring at her in a way that made the white haired woman beside the queen lift her eyebrows. "Granny." He added, giving her a nod and a small smile.

"Hello, Robin. How is the little one?" The old woman asked, returning the smile as placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roland is doing great. He's very anxious for dinner, though. I'm starting to believe your abilities at the kitchen are winning him over." He responded, winking at the elder woman.

Granny let out a laugh and withdraw her hand from him. "It isn't my fault everybody loves my food. What I can do? I'm an excellent chef." She teased, earning a small chuckle from Regina.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Robin muttered, his eyes fiximg in Regina's momentarily. The queen lifted her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making the thief bite his tongue not to make a witty comment.

"Nonsense, you're more than welcomed." Granny assured the outlaw, turning to face Regina. "Stop trying to dodge the question, girl. What really happened inside your vault? You disappeared for weeks." The old woman asked in a firm tone. Granny narrowed her eyes, making sure she wasn't giving up on achieving her answer that easily.

The queen kept her gaze unfazed as studied both people in front of her. "I don't get why the fuss os about. It's not as bad as it looks." She protested, seeing Robin's puzzled face. "My mother explained me everything." Regina confessed, rolling her eyes in impatience.

"Your mother? I'm sorry, milady, but I was told she was gone." The thief commented carefully, his voice softly rumbling.

"She is, but Cora casted a spell in her own Spell Book. When I touched it, it reveled a symbol I had never seen before. She must have used blood magic to keep it hidden away from Rumple." The queen responded, frowning with the thought.

"Blood magic?" Granny mimed her words in question.

"It's used to hide or lock something. The object under the spell can only be seen or found by blood relatives. In this case, me." Regina explained. Granny and Robin gave her an encouraging look, urging her to continue.

"She revealed me her memories in Wonderland. Not many know this, but Cora became queen after all. Either way, she wanted to come back. But in order to do so, she needed the Thunder Stone. Later, my mother discovered she could never have it and changed her plans. It was many years ago, I had just banished her from here." Regina murmured absently, lost in the memory of pushing her mother through the mirror Rumple had gave her many years ago.

"Is that all?" Granny asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes." Regina answered firmly.

"Woman, I'm not stupid. You were looking like a mad person when you came out of that vault." The white haired woman protested.

"That's enough! I won't answer to this kind of inquiring. I've already told you that it isn's as bad as it looks. Some memories might have been too much, but I don't see the need of sharing them." Regina snapped, her tone sharper than she intended it to be.

Seeing the queen's patience running thin, Robin placed a hand on the low of her back, smoothing the area. Almost as involuntarily, she leaned into his touch, thankful for the gesture.

Granny glared at both with suspicious eyes an a slight wry smirk. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I have work to do in the kitchen." The woman said, keeping a watchful eye on Regina, who looked at her with an emotionless mask. " _Behave_." Granny added before turning around to leave.

Regina let out an annoyed huff. "What the hell was that?" The queen asked, her gaze still fixed at Granny's back.

"I have no idea, milady. Although, I can't say mind the privacy." The thief said in a low tone, stepping forward.

His body was tantalizingly close, but not exactly touching Regina's back. His hand moved to her waist and the she ended the gap between them, pressing their bodies together. She felt the thief's hold tightening over her and Regina tilter her head to inbreathe his scent. Robin smelled like forest. She really liked it.

The queen rested her head on his shoulders, smirking. "Neither do I." She admitted.

The thief let out a low chuckle and kissed her hairline, hugging her from behind. "I know it is insane, but it feels like I know you for such a long time." He commented as started to place small kisses in her neck.

"Really?" She asked, in a low and raspy tone. Suddenly, it was too difficult to form a full sentence with Robin's lips playing with her earlobe.

"Uhum." He answered with a sultry voice, pressing her back against his chest with more intensity. His hot breath hitting her neck gave her goosebumps and the queen cursed herself for it. Simce when her body gave her away in such manner?

"Robin, we are in the middle of the hall. Anyone could walk in and see us." Regina murmured, letting out a small laugh while he placed small kisses down her neck to her shoulders. This distraction could really work for her, after all.

"Well, I do believe your magic would be of great use right know and -" Before Robin could finish his thoughts, the queen had already teleported them to her library.

                         -- |¥| --

Giving Regina's news about the Thunder Stone, another council was settled to discuss further motions. This time, the only people in the room were the ones with military influence: Regina, the Charmings and Robin with John, representing the Merry Men. After long hours, the queen managed to clear every doubt they could possibly have.

"If I understood correctly, this stone can make your majesty more powerful than she already is." John stated carefully, the uncertainty in his eyes noticeable by everyone.

"Yes." Regina responded, nodding.

"I don't mean to be rude, your majesty, but I don't think it's a good idea." The men commented, turning his head to face her.

Regina lifted a surprised, but understanding eyebrow. John's point wasn't absurd. The men surely had balls to admit his disapproval.

"What are you saying, mate?" Robin asked, facing his friend.

"Look, I know it was a long time ago and your majesty seem to have changed. Snow and Charming guarantee that we shouldn't fear any threats from you. Nevertheless, the memory of being hunted by your Black Knights is still fresh in my mind. You putted a price in our heads and we almost died in the process. I'm sorry, your majesty, but you're powerful enough as it is." John protested in a calm but firm tone.

Regina's emotionless face was undone when her forehead contorted in a brief frown, as she had just remembered something unpleasant. "It was never me who putted a price in your heads." She murmured, holding the Merry Men's gaze. "I'm sure you knew the Sheriff of Nottingham? _Unfortunately_ , I was forced to help him by political accounts." The queen added, a slight touch of anger in her tone.

When she finished her sentence, John's frown deepened and he turned to face Robin nervously. Regina noticed the thief was tense, his jaw strongly clenched as he stared at the table. Did she say something wrong?

"Either way, I understand your concern." Regina murmured, looking back at John. "But I need that stone and I am going to have it." She added firmly, making sure she wasn't taking no as an answer.

Nodding, the Merry Men continued. "It's sad that I can't change your mind, your majesty." He said. The queen let out an emotionless chuckle; John had attitude, she couldn't deny.

"Alright, as far as I know we still need a plan. Giving Cruella's recent attack and Maleficent's determination to get the stone, we have to be able to defend our selves." David pointed out, clearing his throat in the process.

"You are forgetting Ursula and Rumple." Snow commented, placing her elbow on the table to rest her head on her left hand.

"Yes, you're right. Rumple's threat is by far our worst possible case scenario. I think an army is in need. Regina, could you contact your Black Knights?" Charming questioned.

" _An army?_ " Regina mimed his words, facing his as he was mad. "No, we're _not_ building an army." The queen disagreed, snorting slightly.

"What? Is not like you're going alone." Snow protested.

"Oh, I intend to do just that, dear. I _am_ going alone." Regina said with her usual imposing tone.

"You're crazy if you think we'll let you do this. We're talking about people who have magic, Regina." Snow said firmly, glaring at the queen.

"Oh, please. Ursula and Cruella couldn't touch me even if they fought me together. Maleficent is my friend, I hardly think she would kill me. The only issue is Rumple, but I can always use Belle as a Plan B." The queen commented, waving her hand in dismiss.

"You are not going alone." Robin said in a low tone, his expression still cold as ice.

Regina clenched her jaw and blinked before facing him. She hated when people told her what to do. " _Yes_ , I am." She said.

Robin was angry. It didn't matter if she though no one could beat her; she wasn't immortal, even if she so believed. "Stop being stubborn, Regina. I won't let you go alone!" He said, raising his voice and losing his temper for a brief moment. He didn't know exactly what he had with the queen, but the thief knew he couldn't lose her. Roland would be devastated, and so would he.

Snow didn't know what shocked her most: Robin yelling and calling Regina by her giving name or the fact that her stepmother was looking at him with wide eyes, yet to murder him. Did she miss something?

Charming hadn't told his wife what he saw on the field just yet, so the prince stared at her clueless expression with amusement. Regina, however, turned her glare to the wall opposite her, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

The outlaw was starting to piss her off again. If he thought that just because they were _distracting_  each other he had some control over her, he was terribly mistaken. Regina bitted her lower lip to suppress a sharp comment; it appeared that Robin's mouth was in much better use when used for other purposes.

"I'm stubborn?" The queen mimed his words, her tone raising with her irritation. "Why don't you go look at yourself in a mirror, Robin? You don't get to tell me what to do!" She added, shooting a severe look at him, combined with a lift of her well designed eyebrows.

Snow's puzzled expression turned into a frown - Regina never called Robin by his hiving name. She preferred the terms ‘thief’ or ‘outlaw’ or other far more unpleasant monikers. Listen to her stepdaughter using his name made her more confused than ever. The princess was so used to their usual taunting, that it was completely disturbing they new approach when talking to one another.

" _Oh_ , I see. You think you're unstoppable, but there's no need to risk yourself in such way. There are powerful people involved, Regina. It isn't wise to go alone!" The thief insisted, his tone raising just as much.

"That's enough, you two! We're here to solve our problems, not to create more!" Charming exclaimed, showing a palm out to both of them in an attempt to quell the battle of wits before it became severe.

"Be quiet, Shepherd! There's no one deaf in here, but it will be soon if you don't stop yelling." Regina hissed, giving him an annoyed glare.

"If you two manage to be in the same room without arguing, I shall stop yelling." Charming reprehended, earning from the queen an exaggerated roll of eyes.

"I agree with Robin, though. You can not go alone, Regina. It's too risky." Snow said softly, snapping out of her own thoughts.

The queen scrubbed a hand over her face and took a deep breath. "Stop being stupid and pay attention, all of you. These people have magic, some of them are very powerful. Meaning: there's a great possibility you'll all die if join me. Besides, if I go alone, I'll just have to worry about my safety." Regina stated, looking at them icily.

"It's a risk we're willing to take. I'll do this for Emma, she's my daughter." David said.

"I can't say for my men, but you can count with me as well." Robin added, giving Regina a wary smile.

"What about Roland? If anything happens to you he will have no one. I can't ask you to abandon your son." The queen said, trying to control her irritation.

"That's a risk I'll take. What role model will I be to Roland if I don't fight for what I believe? Either way, I don't intent to die, milady." Robin responded, smirking slightly.

"We're all going. This isn't just about you Regina, I'll do everything in my power to help if that means I'll see my daughter again." Snow said firmly, meeting the queen's gaze unflinchingly.

The sorceress stared at them in frustration. As much as it bothered her, she grew attached to them. Despite their complicated history, Snow and Charming were the closest thing from a family Regina had. And Robin... Well, regardless their undefined relationship status she wasn't ready to lose him, and sure as hell wouldn't let Roland grow up fatherless.

"If you want to be idiots and die in the battle field, fine. I won't stand in your way." She bitted out, hoping her body hasn't betraying her. Thankfully, her indiferent mask was kept in place despite the alien feeling of desperation growing inside her.

Regina cleared he throat and faced her stepdaughter again, her eyes devoid of any warmth. "We are one step ahead of them, the others don't know where the stone is located. This is why Ursula and Cruella invaded Maleficent's castle and then here." She said. "However, I believe Maleficent is close to finding the answer, so we might as well move fast." The queen pointed out.

"Agreed, but what about Rumplestilskin?" Charming asked, frowning in worry.

"I have no idea of what he truly knows, but I'm sure he isn't telling Belle everything." Regina responded in a serious tone.

"Rumple has the dagger problem. Apparently, it is missing. This whole situation is quite dangerous for us too, someone else has total control over him." Snow commented, looking at David.

"Is it true that his magic is stronger then yours, your majesty?" John asked, making a deafening silence invade the room. The only sound was from the crackling fire in the fireplace, and both Snow ans Charming shared nervous looks, swallowing their frustration.

Regina stood silent, playing with her rings frenetically. The other's stayed quiet, watching the queen space out momentarily before answering. Robin knew she was uneasy by the way her limbs tensed at every passing second.

"No dark magic is more powerful than his." She responded in a dangerous tone. "Rumple is the Dark One, but he wasn't born with this power. Some people see it as a curse, but Rumplestilskin embraced it's darkness a long time ago. He controls it perfectly now and shall not be underestimated." Regina added, turning her head to face the Merry Men.

"So you're not powerful enough to beat him?" Robin asked, honestly surprised by her admission.

Regina dig her nails into her palms; she wouldn't answer that. This topic was still too dangerous for being approached. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to beat her former teacher, but admitting it openly would only increase their need to follow her into this little mission. Therefore, she stuck to responding Charming's first question instead.

"An army isn't good, it would call much attention. We need to keep low profile, the others don't know the true location. Let's keep it that way." Regina commented, ignoring the thief.

Robin looked at her slightly hurt, but thought it would be best if he talked to her later. "We'll just bring those who have useful abilities, then. You, me, Snow, Robin, Granny, Ruby and the dwarfs. If the Mary Men want, all help is appreciated." David said, glancing at Robin.

"I'll talk to them." The thief murmured, nodding.

"I'll go." John volunteered, looking from the queen to his his leader with a soft frown.

Robin smiled at his friend while Regina stared at them all with a disapproval look; she didn't want them to come with her and the fact that David was asking for volunteers didn't help.

"If you go, who will take care of my castle? I'm not abandoning it without supervision." The queen said, her tone imposing.

"We can ask the fairies for help." Charming suggested, earning from Snow a smile in approval.

Robin couldn't help but smile at Regina's unpleased glare. After letting out a sultry irritated groan, the queen snorted. " _Oh, great_. Now my castle will be secured by no one else than _Blue Mosquito_ and her pack of Glittered Moths." Regina murmured, rolling her eyes.


	19. Powerful

The sea goddess was still sitting on her large wooden chair, facing the light strip that came from the small slit in the stone wall of her cave. "When is it?" Ursula asked, her voice firm and her forehead contorted in a frown.

"Tomorrow!" Cruella answered, her strong accent dripping amusement. "Oh, this scar looks _horrible_ , darling. It's a shame you'll be disfigured in such important meeting." She added, letting out a small laugh.

"Shut up! That idiotic queen burned my face, what you expected it would look like? It will heal with time anyway." The goddess hissed, turning her gaze to face her friend. Ursula stood up and took a few steps towards Cruella.

"We'll have to work together to beat them. I almost died when I invaded the castle, Regina is too strong and I can't control Maleficent anymore. I don't know what happened, her friend must have done something to block my magic." Cruella said angrily.

"Don't worry about it, I have all planned. Is too soon to act, though. We still don't have the location." Ursula commented, breathing out heavily.

"The queen has it, we just have to follow her." Cruella suggested, smiling.

                        -- |¥| --

"So... You want us to guard the castle?" Blue asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Yes." Snow said, smiling.

"No, we don't." Regina said sharply, rolling her eyes.

Blue looked at the queen with a smug smirk. "Are your majesty scared of what I could find out?" The fairy teased, earning from Regina an emotionless dry laugh.

"You won't find anything." The queen said firmly, her dark eyes flickering with a new flame.

"Maybe I will. With you away there is nothing stopping us." Blue said, lifting her eyebrows.

"I suppose you want to die, then. I have a lot of dark magic in here, dear. Nothing is unprotected, I can assure you that." The queen bitted out, lifting her head to shoot Blue a look of superiority.

The fairy took a deep breath and turned to face Snow with a warm smile, ignoring the queen's taunts. "We'll help you, princess." She said.

                         -- |¥| --

After the unpleasant meeting with the fairies, Regina wanted nothing more than being alone to prepare herself for the following days. Their were going to face many obstacles to find the Thunder Stone, and if she wasn't careful, the queen could make mistakes she hadn't the luxury of committing. Lost in her thoughts, Regina walked trough the greet halls of her castle headed straight for her Vault. Her mind travelled trough the memories of her mother and ended in the ones involving the Dark One. Regina couldn't stop wondering how deep had been their relationship; had her teacher and her mother really loved each other? It was in the middle of the queen's meditation that someone bumped into her hardly, making Regina take several steps back not to fall.

"Watch where you're going!" She hissed as smoothed her dress, without bringing up her face to see who was in front of her. The queen worked on showing an unimpressed scowl as she lifted her head, glaring at the person.

Regina's eyes widened and all the harsh words died in her mouth as Tinkerbell looked at her with uneasy eyes.

The fairy had a furious look. "At least you remember me." She hissed.

"Of course I do." Regina answered in a casual tone, quickly recomposing herself.  
"Blue let you come back?" The queen asked, genuine surprised.

"Yes, but she doesn't see me as a fairy anymore. I'm still being evaluated." The fairy responded and let out a snort, giving the queen an irritated look.

"I'm sorry." The queen whispered, her voice quivering even if she did everything to put on an indifferent mask.

"No, you're not. We had this talk already, you don't have to pretend you care. Not to me." Tinkerbell said and let out a sigh, frowning in annoyance. Glaring at the queen with her eyes filled with tears of anger, the fairy walked away, leaving Regina alone in the hall staring at her back.

                         -- |¥| --

To their safety, the Merry Men had their camp settled inside the castle's property. Robin's tend was the biggest one, located in the center of the others. The privacy wasn't that big, but the queen and Robin could always stay there without being interrupted. Now, they were laid on the thief's arranged bed and his arms were comfortably around Regina.

"I have to say, you don't come here often." Robin commented, caressing Regina's long dark hair.

"You want me to leave?" The queen questioned in playful way while kissed tilted her head to kiss him.

"No." He responded immediately, earning from the monarch a small laugh.

"You never told me why I scared you that day." Regina commented after a while, her expression growing serious.

"You mean after the incident with Cruella?" He questioned, make the the queen nod in answer. "Well, milady, I didn't want you to get hurt. You're a strong woman, Regina, but not immortal." The thief explained, looking at her. Seeing she was certainly going to open her mouth to speak in her defense, Robin added. "You fight as you don't care if you live or die and that freaks me out. I care about you."

Whatever response Regina had in her mind vanished as soon as he spoke, leaving a surprised and wide eyes queen facing him. Regina smiled tightly and leaned forward to kiss. "I'm not going anywhere that I won't be able to come back." She said.

"You better not, stubborn woman." He teased, making Regina smirk.

"Shut up, thief." The queen replied rolling her eyes, causing Robin to laugh. After taking a deep intake of air, the queen looked at him seriously. "I have to see Rumple tonight." She added.

"Why?" He asked, frowning while played with her hair.

"I have a very important meeting tomorrow and I want to see if he's going as well." Regina answered.

"What meeting?" The thief questioned, confused.

"It is a tradition, actually. In every five years the villains have a great reunion. I don't know if it is happening this year, since I've been gone for so long. So I'll ask him." She explained.

"We're practically in war with these people. It's not wise for you to go, there will be too many enemies. Wouldn't it be better if someone go with you?." Robin suggested, frowning in worry.

The queen took a deep breath and squeezed his hand slightly. "Robin, I appreciate your concern, but this isn't a common meeting. It's all about legitimacy and strength, I need to show them I'm still powerful. I was gone for years, many of them think I've gone soft or that I have died. I need to do this alone." Regina insisted, holding him gaze unflinchingly.

Robin sighed and pulled her close protectively. "Be careful." He murmured, kissing get forehead. "Let's try not to fight with someone this time, shall we?" He teased, although his playful tone wasn't as strong as it had been. Regina smirked and rested her weight in her right elbow. "I'll do my best." She promised, leaning forward to kiss him.

                         -- |¥| --

Later that day, Regina waited until most of the people were already at their bed chambers to speak to her former teacher. Using magic to teleport herself, the queen appeared in the Dark One's castle.

"Rumple?" She called as stepped inside the building, opening the doors with a wave of her hand.

Belle spotted her from the second floor and frowned in surprise. "Regina?" The girl murmured, moving to walk down the stairs.

"Yes, it's me." Regina said and gave her tight smiled in return. "Is Rumple home?" The queen added.

"Right here, dearie." Rumplestilskin said just after magically appearing behind her, making Regina jump with the sudden intrusion. He let out a mad laugh as the queen glared at him.

"Good to know you're having fun." Regina bitted out.

"Indeed. What brings you here? Magical problems again?" He teased.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my magic. I do have questions, though." She responded with an emotionless expression, raising her eyebrows.

Rumplestilskin studied the queen. "I see. Follow me, dearie." He said.

"Rumple, should I be worried about the two of you being alone in a room? Or just this time you'll play nice to one another?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't take long, Belle. We'll be fine, I promise." He guarantee, giving her a wry smile.

"Fine." The girl murmured, walking up the stairs again.

Regina and Rumple walked headed to his cabinet; the exact place where he had trained the queen all those years ago.

"I guess you remember this room." He said as closed the door, smirking slightly.

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she turned to face him. "You had a relationship with my mother. As much as it pains me to admit it was deeper that I thought it had been." Regina said in a low and dangerous tone, glaring at him.

"Yes, I did." He answered carelessly.

"Were you two looking for the stone together?" She questioned coldly, making the Dark One frown.

"And why should I tell you that?" He asked.

"I know you told her about the stone and that she was looking for it. Oh, I also know she promised you her first born child." Regina muttered icily "You made a deal with her, but she found a loophole and double crossed you." She added, shooting him a inquiring look.

The Dark One chuckled emotionlessly and stepped closer. "Looks like you did your homework. How do you know about all this?" He asked, a little amused.

"As you said, I did my homework. You should know better than underestimate me." Regina simply said, lifting her head in a gesture of superiority.

"I told her about the stone but I didn't know it's location. Your mother found out years later in Wonderland, but I just realized when we came back, dearie." He explained while his feet roamed the room headed to a big wooden chair. He sat on it, putting his hands together and resting them in the chair armrest. "But that's not what you really wanna know." He added, giving the queen an unimpressed scow.

Regina looked away cursing under her breath. Rumple could still read her easily and she hated every aspect of it. "Why did she promise you her first born child?" She asked impatiently.

He let out an evil laugh. "I needed someone to cast the curse I gave you all those years ago. What I loved most, Bae, was already gone and someone had to pay that price to activate it. The thing your mother loved most was herself, so she couldn't do it. Later I found out she hadn't her heart on her chest... But that's not the point." He murmured.

"Oh, all you needed was your monster, wan't it? So you just turned me into one." Regina hissed, shooting him a murderous look. She wanted nothing more then punch at that stupid imply face.

Rumple's expression of indifference changed into a fake offended one. "Don't blame me, I just showed you the way. You did it to your self." Rumple said, letting ou a snort.

She knew he was right but was angry anyway. Regina gave him a disgusted look and turned away to leave, but stopped right before passing through the exit door. "Are you going tomorrow?" The queen asked, glancing at him.

The Dark One smirked. "Of course. I'm waiting this day for a long time, so you can count on it." He responded.

"Good. See you there then." Regina murmured before disappearing in a purple smoke.

After the queen left, Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked towards his desk. He had chosen this room for a very specific reason. When Regina first went there, all those years ago, he used a magical item to see if Regina was powerful enough to cast his curse, as he did with her mother before her. Cora's results had always been higher than his younger student, after all she was the most powerful sorceress he knew. However, now Rumple stared at the same item again, but instead of the usual results, he saw that the queen had became more powerful than he had ever expected. Regina had finally overcame her mother and the idea surely made him think. "Interesting." He whispered to himself.


	20. Reunion

The mornings in Enchanted Forest had always been one of earth's masterpieces, and today it was no different. The sun began to illuminate the horizon and the trees danced with the warm and yet windy day. Naturally, the intensity of the wind's burst in the forest was nothing compared with the ones near the sea. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when Killian was awake by the spray of the sea on his face and a wild wind spreading his hair along with it.

He fluttered his eyes open, letting it adjust to the sunlight slowly intensifying. His head was pounding and Killian, groaning, glanced at the forgotten bottle of rum at his side. After a while, the pirate got tired of contemplating the few clouds in the sky and moved his feet up to sit, sighing tiredly. "Bloody hell, my hangovers used to be better than this." He murmured, taking deep breaths as stood up.

The men walked starboard, the spray of the sea hitting his face again. Whipping the water away, he took his time to look at the horizon, remembering how he used to love the sea. In past time he could stay there for days just appreciating it's beauty. Now, however, his thoughts rested on a woman's face. "Where are you now, Swan?" Hook asked himself, lost in his thoughts.

"Captain!" One of his sailors called.

"Aye, Mr. Smee!" The captain replied, turning around.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you back, Sr. After we escaped from Neverland you disappeared. Where did you go?" Smee asked.

The captain grabbed a bottle of rum, letting out a tired sigh. "It's quite a long story, you better sit down." He said, waved his hand towards a bench.

"I heard you were in another land." The sailor commented.

"Aye... I came back here then traveled to Wonderland. It was a weird place, Mr. Smee. It's people were all mad, but I met the queen, Cora." He said, taking a sip of his rum.

"Queen, hun? Looks like you enhanced your taste in woman after all." Smee responded, smirking.

Hook let out an emotionless laugh and shook his head. "Not at all. I won't say she wasn't beautiful, but Cora was the scariest woman I've ever known. I wasn't interested on her that way, sailor. No, we helped each other. She needed me to travel words and I wanted my revenge." The pirate explained. "The crocodile, remember?" Hook asked, glancing at the sailor.

"Aye, captain." Smee answered, nodding slightly.

"Years later, we traveled to a land called Storybrooke. I met a girl from there and... Well, I couldn't leave her alone. You see, her son was in danger. The boy was kidnaped by one of Pan's toys and ended up in Neverland. Can you believe it? I came back to that infernal place to help her." Hook murmured, chuckling.

"You really liked this girl." Smee pointed out, rising an eyebrow.

"More then liked, mate. Anyway, when we returned to Storybrooke with Henry, her son, Pan came with us. He casted a curse and to stop it, the queen had to send us back here." The captain explained, frowning.

"The queen from Wonderland?" The sailor asked.

"No, her daughter. The Evil Queen." Hook responded carelessly, taking another sip of his rum.

Smee's eyes widened, a confused expression growing in his features. "How can you day Cora was the most scary woman you've ever known? You met the Evil Queen!" The sailor protested.

"Mate, you don't know her. I'm not even sure if she had a heart." Hook insisted.

"Had?" Smee questioned as putted his red cap back on his head.

"Yes, she died last year." The pirate said as stood up, leaving his friend with his bafflement. "Mr. Smee, stay with the crew to protect my ship. I may go to a reunion today. I need to think about it first, though, clear my head. Do not disappoint me, sailor." He added in a threatening tone.

"As you wish, Captain Hook." Smee quickly agreed and walked away.

                         -- |¥| --

Regina walked randomly through her bed chambers. She hadn't felt this anxious in a long time. This meetings had always been remarkable, it would be the perfect opportunity to show the other villains how she was not to be messed with.

No one really knew how the tradition started, but it was open to everyone who knew darkness - in this land, the famous villains. The queen chose to wear her most intimidating dress, black with some dark red details on the chest and neck. Regina checked herself up in the mirror and smiled victoriously. "I am stunning." She said to herself and walked out of her chambers.

It didn't take long to Regina enter in the ball room and find Snow White already waiting for her. "Regina!" The princess called, walking fast towards her. The queen groaned under her breath and forced a smile. "You look gorgeous." Snow added in a playful tone, a huge grin illumining her pale face.

"Thanks." Regina murmured, narrowing her eyes in puzzlement. Deciding to ignore her stepdaughter's odd behavior, she added. "I have an appointment this afternoon, so don't worry if I disappear for a while like last time. I shall return tonight."

" _Oh_. It's fine, Charming and I will take care of everything." Snow replied, biting her lips to keep a small smirk from showing on the corner of her mouth.

Regina glared at her with annoyance. "Not that I care, but what the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned, huffing.

"Nothing, I'm just excited for you. I'm sure your date with Robin will be just wonderful!" The princess added, not able to hold back a laugh.

Regina froze. She was sure her eyes were wide and her mouth opened as she was overwhelmed by an irritating sensation in her stomach of nervousness. Her cheeks were burning and she cursed under her breath. How did Snow White even knew about her thing with Robin?

" _What_?" Regina exclaimed a little too exasperatedly - it was the only response she could make up in the moment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, he is a great man." Snow pointed out, smiling widely.

The queen frowned and shook her head negatively. "I'm _not_ having a damn date with Robin Hood, moron! How... Who the hell told you about us?" Regina questioned, trying to keep her voice steady but when the words began to come out as a stammer, her former stepdaughter started laughing uncontrollably.

" _Us_ , hun? You need to see how red you are." The princess commented between laughs, trying to steady her breathing.

Regina closed her eyes and inbreathed deeply so she wouldn't kill the woman in front of her. She clenched her jaw and closed her hands into a fist. "I should have putted poison in that apple, not a sleeping curse." Regina murmured to herself, opening her eyes slowly. "You better quit the laughing before I lose my patience." The queen muttered in a dangerous tone, stepping forward.

The princess was quickly whipped her tears and let out a last chuckle. "You know, I'm happy for you two. I just never imagined I would see you acting like this. It's hilarious, but it's in a good way, Regina. I'm happy t know that you are finally opening up to someone." Snow confessed, smiling.

"Hilarious it will be my hand on your face if you don't stop mocking at me." Regina bitted out and walked away, taking a deep breath to keep herself together as Snow started laughing again.

Leaving her stepdaughter behind, the queen decided to go somewhere far from that room. She didn't want to talk to the princess anytime soon now that she knew Snow was aware of her current relationship with the thief. Hang on. Relationship? No, it was more like a distraction.

To Regina's annoyance, all the corridors she took were too crowded, forcing her to waste a long time just to cross the hall. Snow's comment made her angry and nervous - the things she did in private and her personal relationships were no one's business but her own.

Giving recent events, Regina's patience was running thin rather fast and she wasn't willing to waste even more time because of people who couldn't make out how to walk faster. "Are you seriously so pathetic to the point that no one here knows how to walk properly? Get out of my way!" She yelled at the crowd.

After making out who was ordering them to move, everybody opened passage to the queen, murmuring quick apologies and bowing before her in fear. Regina rolled her eyes and took the first empty corridor she found. Since no one was around, she stopped walking and rested her right side at the stone wall, taking deep breaths to clear her mind - Snow White was an infuriating little thing.

At first, her attempt on calming down failed. The queen tensed instantly when felt two hands on her waist, pulling her closer to whoever was holding her. If she hadn't recognized him by his pinewood scent, Regina would have incinerated the thief.

"Already yelling in this hour, milady?" Robin murmured in a low tone on her ear, causing Regina to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you completely out of your mind? I almost killed you right now." She snapped, turning her head slightly to the side so she could see at least some of his face.

"Worth the risk." He replied, turning her around to face him properly. The thief lifted his eyebrows playfully and the queen chuckled, quickly glancing at his lips. Suddenly, Regina was overwhelmed by an urge to kiss him senseless. Instead, she glance up to face him and saw a smug look on his face. Damned thief.

Noticing her eagerness, he pulled her close and cupped her cheek. "What had you screaming so early in the hallways, milady?" He questioned, brushing his lips with hers in a teasingly way before kissing her cheek and neck.

The queen groaned inwardly and chuckled. "I had a lovely moment with my stepdaughter a few minutes ago." She answered in a low tone, bringing her hands up until it was on his shoulders.

"Oh, I can sense sarcasm in your tone." The outlaw murmured as withdrew his face from her neck, choosing to face her instead.

"How very observant of you." Regina responded and closed the distance between them, kissing the thief.

It was Robin's turn to groan. The queen kissed him hungrily and it was getting difficult for him to focus on anything other than her body this close to his. Regina tightened the grip on his shirt and hair as he pulled her closer, gasping for air. His hands travelled through her body, making the queen want to poof themselves to her bed chambers. Unfortunately, that wound't be possible.

"Robin." Regina whispered, interrupting their kiss briefly before he decided to ignore her attempts to kill their moment. He kissed her again and the queen smiled as the outlaw pushed her into the nearest wall. The thief moved his mouth to her neck and Regina inbreathed deeply, trying to stay focused. "Robin." Regina murmured again, cupping his cheeks with her hands and forcing him to look at her. The outlaw held a smirk and darkened eyes, what only made it harder for Regina to stop kissing him. "I have to prepare myself to go to that meeting. I'm sure you remember?" She added.

"Meeting? I know nothing of it, milady." He teased as brushed his lips with hers, bitting get lower lip in the process.

Regina sighed and rested her forehead on his. "As much as it annoys me, I really have to go." Regina protested, but didn't try to stop him either.

The thief breathed out and stepped away. "Fine." He muttered.

The queen chuckled at his pouting face and stepped forward. She kissed him quickly and whispered onto his ear. "I'll make it up to you." The queen murmured, smirking evilly.

Robin let out a sultry chuckle. "Promises, promises." He teased and quickly kissed her again.

                         -- |¥| --

It was long past lunch time and the sun was beginning to set, decorating the horizon with a mixture of yellow, red, orange and black. Thankfully, it wasn't likely to rain - the vibrant stars were making a great job on assuring them of that. It was the perfect weather for the the villains to reunite themselves - if things got heated at least it wouldn't have any external interferences.

As usual, the meeting was set in the ruins of King Midas castle. It was distant and big, perfect for the occasion. The rules were simple: every villain could attend to the reunion, even those who had no magical abilities. Obviously, the ones who held more power and influence were the most feared and respected, forming this way a hierarchy among them.

The main room was the strategical point of the occasion. It was where the thrones, one for each villain, were kept. There was always this ritual where people would walk in and take a seat, showing this way the nature of it's magic or essence of it's character. The thrones were enchanted to mach with the villain's taste, personality and power. This way, they could recognize themselves faster and avoid problems. You don't want to accidentally make fun of someone with a worse reputation then yours, right?

By the time Maleficent arrived, the room was already full of people. The witch spotted Cruella sitting on her flurry black and white throne and tightened the grip over her staff immediately. She would love to kill the thin woman right now, but unfortunately it was against the rules and nothing ever good came to the ones who broke them in the past.

Maleficent could feel the unquiet eyes rested on her back as she walked trough the crowd and sat gracefully on her throne, enjoying the attention. It instantly changed into a green dragon's skin with wings at the top of it. With a steely look, the witch studied Cruella, who was now facing the entrance of the throne's room with a sickening smile on her face.

The next famous villain to arrive was Ursula. The goddess passed through the entrance not paying much attention to anyone. There were always whispers whenever some major personality arrived, usually the most feared ones. Ursula walked through the passage made by the crowd of less powerful villains, glancing at them with disdain. She walked straight to her seat near a golden fountain and, as she touched it, her once wooden throne turned into one made of current water with a giant trident at the back. Ursula smiled at Cruella and smirked when spotted Maleficent already glaring at her. In response, the witch simply rolled her eyes and looked away.

Everybody was already settled on theirs respective thrones when Regina arrived. She was in her Evil Queen's full mode, stopping at the entrance just to take in the terrified faces in front of her.

"Well, well, well. I guess this place hasn't changed that much with my absence after all." Her words had practically dripped contempt.

It made her feel grimly satisfied that some parts of her hadn't changed that much. She walked directly to her throne, holding an air of superiority as all people stared at her, baffled. Regina could hear the surprised and nervous murmurous and comments.

"Wasn't she gone?" A young witch commented, her tone quivering.

"It is the Evil Queen!" An unknown killer whispered to the men beside him.

"I though she was dead." One of the many goblins pointed out, taking a few steps back.

"His student arrived, is the Dark One coming as well?" The new version of the Blind Witch questioned nervously, tilting her head.

Regina paused at the woman's words and slowly turned her head, seeking her gaze. It was no wonder why people named her as Blind Witch. Just like the other one, the view of her face was grotesque. However, differently from the original one, she had an old face. Her skin was whiter than Snow's – which in itself was rather disturbing – and extremely wrinkly. Her eyes were more like a pool of blurry white, emanating uncertainty like nothing Regina had ever seen. As if the witch could feel the intensity of the queen's gaze on her, she quickly turned around.

Raising a threatening eyebrow, Regina glanced at everybody around her, amazed by how terrified they looked. Smiling evilly, she approached her throne. The wooden seat turned into a deep purple velvet one with black accents and a royal crown on it's back, adding a little contrast on it's leather armrest. Regina smiled and sat down, examining the room once more. Rumple was yet to arrive and she was certain her former teacher was waiting for the best moment to announce his presence.

The queen looked at her friend and gave her a mischievous smile. Maleficent replied with one of her own and glared at Cruella as if - now that Regina had arrived and they were technically in same numbers of rivals - she would dare to say anything.

"Regina, poor thing. How are you?" Ursula asked with a fake calm tone.

The queen had to bite her lips to suppress a loud laugh at the sight of the goddess pitiful state. Who would know her fireball could disfigure someone that much. "Mostly wondering how a plate of undercooked calamari ended up with such an ugly scar on her face." She answered sarcastically, making Maleficent let out a loud laugh.

The goddess emotionless expression cracked slightly and the duo could see the anger behind her mask. Nevertheless, Ursula knew they could not let the other villains know about the hole Thunder Stone situation. "Well, I guess you would know. You're the one that have have a great experience with scars, aren't you? I'm sure that one in your lips was well deserved." Ursula responded sharply, shooting a murderous look at the queen.

Regina lifted her eyebrows in amusement. "I didn't know I was such an interesting personality for you to waste your time with me and my mother's relationship." She commented, letting out a humorless snort.

"Well, darling, your family have quite the historical. Two famous villains in a roll, who would imagine?" Cruella pointed out, speaking in behalf of her friend.

"Is that envy, dear?" Regina mocked, smiling slightly.

"Oh, the so feared Queen of Hearts... Last time you told me about her, you wanted your curse back to destroy that Snow Flake of yours. The happy princess was about the same age you were when you almost ran away with your stable boy, wasn't it? Yes, she was!" Maleficent teased her friend, winking playfully at Regina, who raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty took the best of you." Regina teased back, making her friend contort her stern expression into a totally disgusted one.

Maleficent conjured a glass of wine for both and Regina lifted hers, toasting it with the witch's. Both woman laughed at the memory of their last encounter before the Dark Curse was casted. Regina felt immensely relieved that they could freely joke about it.

"You two are pathetic." Ursula bitted out, tolling her eyes.

"Really? Humor me then, what do you do in your free time, fish? Perhaps you could give me some tips." Maleficent inquired, her words dripping malice.

The goddess let out a fake laugh and shook her head slightly. She knew the witch wanted to know what she intended to do once she got the stone, and Ursula wouldn't make it easier for her to find out. "My dear sweet child, I live to help unfortunate people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She answered sarcastically, playing the victim.

"Right." Maleficent murmured in disbelief, exchanging a unimpressed look with Regina.

As a laud bang echoed trough the room starting everyone, all the lights went off and the place got a darker appearance, just slightly illuminated by the moonlight that was now as intense as it had never been before. A red smoke invaded the place and Regina instantly tensed at her seat, apprehensive.

"Hello, dearies. Apologies for my delay." Rumple exclaimed, announcing himself.

Regina rolled her eyes, loathing her former teacher's need to always be the one making scenes. However, his unpleased look told her something was wrong. I wasn't his type to make a non energetic entrance. If he ever planned to make one, he would always be in his best egocentric mode, which was far too different than the annoyed one he was showing in the moment.

"Is this the Dark One?" The new version of the Blind Witch questioned.

"In flesh." Rumple answered, smirking slightly. He walked towards his throne as people stared at him in fear - he was the most powerful in the room after all. As soon as he touched the throne, it turned into roles of paper full rules, spells and deals. It had red smoke all over it and the queen frowned at this manifestation of his magic. Why was it doing it if he wasn't using any? Or maybe... He was.

"I though you would never show up, dear." Regina said carefully with narrowed eyes, unsure of what his intentions were.

"Missed me that much? I'm flattered." The Dark One replied sarcastically, earning from the queen an emotionless chuckle.

Ursula watched him carefully, her eyes full of expectation. She almost couldn't contain her evil smile, but she would do everything in her power to keep the queen from finding out the truth. Cruella glanced at the goddess quickly and smirked - their plan was brilliant and there was no one stopping them from getting what they wanted. Not anymore.

"Now, my beloved villains, I want to give you a present." The Dark One exclaimed, looking at Regina with pleading eyes, what only made the queen even more confused. " _Death_." Rumple added, waving his hand and letting his magic take control of the immense room. After his red magic surround the area, the hole castle started to fall apart.


	21. Survivor

Maleficent opened her eyes gasping for air. There was a constant buzz in her ears, as if a thousand of cannons had fired right next to her. The witch considered the possibility of being actually deaf since she could already sense blood coming out from a cut behind her left ear. Blinking slowly, she cursed under her breath when dirt started to irritate her alrealy sensitive eyes. She coughed a few times and scrubbed a hand over her face, taking off the dust.

"Damn." The witch whispered to herself as slowly moved to sit up, looking around and examining the place. As she did, Maleficent let out a loud groan - the pain in her back was one she had never felt before. Maybe it was beecause her wings had protected her at the prior night during the enormous mess Rumplestiltskin had created. In fact, she was still in Midas castle - or at least what had left of it. The Dark One had made an excellent job on blowing it up. Now, instead of gold, only stones, dirt and dead people were used as decoration.

Slightly unsure of the state she was in, Maleficent tried to grab her staff, but failed terribly when her arm burned in pain. The witch mentally cursed the Dark One again as anger filled her veins. She looked over her arm and saw a big cut near the shoulder, but what really shocked her was the fact that her right hand was stuck in a rock - remains of the former castle walls.

_Shit_.

In a motion to get out of there, Maleficent used her other arm to grab the staff and move the stone. With a little help of her magic, she managed to take the rock away. Maleficent had to bite her lips until it drew blood to stop her from yelling at feeling of her crushed hands being touched. Taking a deep breath, she placed her wounded arm over her lap and looked around, searching for the queen. The witch scanned the room thoroughly until she spotted a known silhouette lying on the ground next to the dead bodies.

"Regina." She murmured, widening her eyes.

Standing up as fast as she could, Maleficent walked headed to the unconscious sorceress almost desperately, glancing at the other villains who had attended the meeting as well. They were all dead, but she hoped the queen had survived.

"Regina." The witch exclaimed this time, standing in front of her friend's body.

The queen had a bruise on her forehead and a small cut near the eyebrow. Generally, she wasn't that bad, which both made Maleficent relieved and curious. Kneeling down next to the queen, the she shook her body gently in an attempt to wake her up.

After a few minutes, Maleficent managed to make her talk. "Ugh, stop it." Regina murmured in protest.

At first, the queen was confused to find herself laying on the ground covered entirely by dirt. She had this insane urge to cough until the dust was completely out of her system, but something stopped her. Instead, Regina opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, regretting to do so in the minute she did. The queen gasped desperately as a burning sensation invaded her chest, making her shut her eyes again.

"What the hell?" Regina cried out, her voice sounding too weak for her own liking.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked in a worried whisper, frowning immediately.

The queen opted to take small intakes of breath, focusing on finding out what was wrong with her. Making a retrospective of what had happened last night, she let out an annoyed hiss. "My ribs are broken." The queen answered sharply and opened her eyes, glancing over her body. It had bruises an cuts everywhere. "I'll kill that imp." Regina said in a threatening tone, looking up to face her friend.

"Oh, I'll help you." Maleficent responded with a chuckle. Turning her attention to her soared arm, the witch grabbed her staff and tried to heal her wounds. Her face twisted into an angry scowl when her magic didn't work. Apparently, moving that stone had worn her out. She was too exhausted to perform any kind of magic.

"I think we're a little unwell today, hun? After that idiot blew up the castle I saw you turning. Relax, it will come back in a few hours." Regina said, still lying on the flor trying to comfort her friend. It was no news that the dragon's form required a lot of energy.

"I know. I would probably be dead if I hadn't turned." Maleficent responded, glancing at Regina. "That makes me wonder, how are you alive? As far as I know, you can't turn into a dragon." She asked curiously, earning from the queen a roll of eyes.

"Luck, I guess. I casted a shield to protect myself, but the rocks were too heavy. At some point I couldn't stop them anymore. I ran towards the exit and was able to divert some of the stones but that _imbecile_..." Regina said in harsh tone, pointing to the Blind Witch's dead body next to her. "hit me accidentally and I was thrown against something. I don't know, maybe I hit my head and passed out." The queen concluded, looking at the witch with an irritated expression.

Maleficent let out a small laugh. "Oh, you certainly did. I could nickname you as Royal Unicorn if I wanted to. You have quite the bump in the forehead, dear." She teased.

"You're hilarious." Regina bitted out as tried to stand up. Her ribs protested immediately. "Damn it!" The queen yelled, making everything hurt even more.

"I'm sorry, but I can't heal you." Maleficent said, looking away.

"It's fine, I'll do it." The sorceress breathed out, preparing herself to do the spell. Initially, nothing happened and her friend sighed.

"Regina, it won't-" The witch halted her sentence midway when she saw a purple glow on the queen's torso. After a brief moment, Regina opened her eyes and slowly sat down, frowning in discomfort.

"Apparently it will. Well, sort of." The queen responded, massaging her aching temples.

Maleficent set wide eyed, staring baffled at her friend. She was slowly realizing that Regina had much more energy now than she had before the curse. It made the witch wonder what had happened to her friend in Storybrooke to achieve that.

"What?" Regina inquired and raised her eyebrows, not understanding why Maleficent was staring at her like that.

"Nothing." The witch whispered, shaking her head slightly. She moved her wounded arm to a better position and clenched her jaw. Regina examined the deep cuts and wondered if she could heal it, but noticing some broken bones, she realized that it wouldn't be possible to heal it now. The queen had used her last bit of magic easing the pain in her ribs. If she hadn't been already laying on the ground while making the spell, she was sure she would have fallen. "It won't work if I do it, sorry." Regina said quietly, giving an apologetic look to her friend.

"It's alright." Maleficent replied, smiling tightly. "So, it looks like we'll have to walk the whole way back to our castles." Maleficent added, smirking.

Regina growled angrily and scrubbed a hand over her face. " _Wonderful_." She bitted out.

                        -- |¥| --

"Have you seen Regina?" Robin asked Granny at the breakfast table.

The old lady chuckled and shook her head negatively. "Last time I saw her was during yesterday's lunch. I thought she was with you." She responded, smirking teasingly and lifting a knowing eyebrow.

The thief couldn't help smirking back, but instantly composed himself when realized that maybe Regina didn't want people knowing about them just yet. Either way, he wasn't certain himself what was in fact going on between them. "No, she had this reunion with some... _People_ she knows for a while." He said, swallowing his bread with difficulty. Robin had been thinking about it through the whole night. Regina said she would be back soon, but hadn't returned yet.

"People she knows for a while?" The white haired woman mimed his words in a inquiring tone.

"Alright, she met with the ones you call villains." He responded, letting his food aside.

Granny widened her eyes and glared at him. " _What_?" She questioned, exasperated.

"Yeah, I wasn't okay with the idea either, but she insisted. I won't tell her what to do, and you should know that no one can actually force her into doing something." Robin said, sighing inwardly.

"Robin, she should be here by now. Let's talk to Snow, maybe she knows something we don't." Granny suggested, standing up from her seat.

                        -- |¥| --

"She told me not to worry." The princess said, stepping forward.

"Yes, Snow, but she isn't in good company. Something bad could have happened." Charming commented.

"Yesterday I heard strange things. I thought it was a thunder far away or something, but now that I stopped to think about it, it could have been something else." Ruby said, looking at the princess.

"Wolf audition, people. Something went wrong." Granny muttered, smiling slightly at her grand daughter.

"I'll look around searching for her. If I see anything different I'll warn you." Robin announced, turning around to leave.

"Good luck." Snow exclaimed, frowning in worry and squeezing David's hand.

                       -- |¥| --

"Walking is such a waste of time." Regina said absently, looking at the forest bordering the road they were passing by.

"When you're used to magic, yes." Maleficent responded.

"I hadn't realized how far away Midas castle was until now." The queen muttered and huffed in annoyance.

Maleficent placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled, earning from Regina a questioning look. The witch smiled and glanced at her. "I'm calling Diablo. He'll pick me up." She explained.

"Oh, thank you for leaving me alone in this dreadful place!" The queen responded sharply.

Ignoring the Regina's attitude, the witch narrowed her eyes and gazed the horizon. "Someone is coming." She stated.

After taking a few steps, Regina spotted a men figure on top of a horse. To her surprise it looked too much like Robin, and she wondered if her mind was playing tricks with her. Then, she remembered Maleficent had seen him as well.

All her doubts disappeared when the horse got closer and she could see his eyes searching everywhere for something. When the thief spotted her, he quickly dismounted from his horse and picked his bow. The thief walked towards her with a worried expression, glancing at Maleficent's arm and then back to Regina's bruises.

"What happened to you?" He asked, pulling Regina for a tight hug. The queen closed her eyes and bitted her lips to stop her from yelling - the spell was working off fasted than she expected it to. There was already the taste of metal in her mouth and the last she wanted was to cough blood in front of people. "Robin, a little less strength would be great." She whispered, frowning in pain.

The thief immediately let her go and studied her closely. "Are you _that_ hurt?" He asked, concern dripping from his tone.

"Nothing I can't handle. Just, easy with the hugs, alright?" Regina responded and placed a hand on his forearm, quickly squeezing it to assure him she was fine.

Maleficent's eyes were wide open, her eyebrows practically on her forehead in shock. Never in her life had she seen the queen being so friendly with someone. She couldn't help bit smirk and stare at them in return. Fortunately, the witch's reaction passed unnoticed by the two in front if her.

"How did you know I was here?" Regina questioned, truly amazed by his sudden - but welcomed -apparition.

"I didn't, I was looking everywhere for you." Robin confessed.

The queen couldn't believe he cared enough to spend this entire time trying to find her. She couldn't think of someone else who would do this other then, maybe, Snow. "Thank you." She said softly, her eyes a myriad of emotions. Their conversation was interrupted by a crow's croak. Regina looked at the animal just in time to see it's transformation into a giant eagle. Gasping in surprise, Robin stepped back, startled.

"That's my ride, I have to go. Good luck with your ribs, my darling." Maleficent commented, smirking at her friend maliciously while climbed the eagle's back. Before Diablo started flying, the witch glanced at both and winked at the queen with a naughty look. Regina instantly cleaned her throat and looked away, hiding her nervousness from Robin. Thankfully, the thief was unaware of her and Maleficent's silent conversation.

"Come." Robin said as mounted on his horse, standing his hand for her to take. "I suppose you'll accept my help this time." He added with a smirk, making Regina roll her eyes at the memory of the flying monkey incident.

The queen got on the horse and rested her back against his body, thankful for the ride. Her chest was burning once again and she knew her magic hadn't been enough - she would have a lot to handle with when they arrive at the castle.

                        -- |¥| --

Belle was worried when rumple didn't show up. She could tell something went wrong. Walking randomly inside her bed chambers, the girl tried to find an explanation to his absence.

"Maybe Regina knows about something, she was with him last night." She said to herself.

Later, Belle decided to visit Snow and Charming imagining they would help her to find her husband. It wasn't long after when she was on her horse headed to the queen's castle. The trip lasted one hour, and when she arrived, Snow and David were already at the entrance.

"Belle! What a great surprise!" Snow exclaimed, hugging her friend as soon as she got close enough.

"Hello, Belle." Charming said, greeting her with a nod and a big smile.

"Hi!" The girl answered, grinning slightly.

"What brings you here?" The princess questioned, her tone soft as always.

"I have to talk to Regina, actually. Is she available?" Belle explained, making David frown.

"No, we don't know where she is. That's why were here, outside. We hope Robin will find her." He answered in a serious tone.

"She went to some kind of reunion last night and didn't come back." Snow explained.

"Wait." Belle breathed out, frowning in puzzlement. "That's so strange, neither did Rumple. I came here because I though she might know something about his disappearance." Belle said nervously.

"Rumple is missing too?" Snow questioned, frowning. "Did he tell you when this reunion would be over?" She added, taking a step forward.

"No, but he said he would be back at the castle in a few hours, that it wouldn't take long." Belle answered.

"Look, Robin is back." David stated, gazing the horizon.

Both woman turned around to see the thief. He slowed down and dismounted from the horse carefully not to hurt the queen. With one of his hands, Robin grabbed Regina's to make sure she wouldn't fall and then used the other one on her waist to help her balance while she got out from the horse. "Are you ok?" He asked in a low tone.

The queen stood still for a moment taking quick breaths, but eventually lifted her head and nodded. "I just need a minute." Regina responded, glancing at the trio coming towards them. Not wanting to let the Charmings - or anyone else - know about her wounds, she focussed on healing her ribs again. Unfortunately, she still wasn't strong enough to perform that kind of magic. Thinking fast, Regina changed her plans and summoned her magic, ordering it to ease her aching chest. It made her dizzy, but the spell was effective. The queen was relieved when the numb feeling invaded the area, making it possible for her to at least walk straight without letting it show.

Robin had his eyes locked on hers, like he could see she was in pain. Regina gave him a reassuring smile, encouraging the thief to move. "Let's go." She said. Reluctantly, Robin did as she wanted but stayed close to the queen, ready to help if she needed.

"What happened to you?" Snow asked, meeting the queen's gaze unflinchingly. She moved forward and placed a hand on her stepmother's shoulder, ignoring the constant murmurs of protest from Regina.

"Where did you hit your head?" Charming questioned while looked at the queen up and down. The only response he got was a scowl from her majesty.

"Do you need help with your injuries?" Belle asked softly, frowning slightly.

" _Help_?" Regina exclaimed, letting out an annoyed snort right after. She twisted her hands into a fist, finding it really hard not to punch the girl. If only she wasn't hurt and every move didn't feel like someone was ripping her bones out, she probably wouldn't have contained herself. "I don't want anything from _you_ or _your idiotic husband_!" The queen added sharply. Belle stepped back, the look on her face angry and afraid at the same time.

"Regina!" Snow reprehended.

"Don't _Regina_ me! That imp almost succeed on killing all who attended the meeting yesterday! If it wasn't for myself and Maleficent surviving, he would have! So, pardon me, but I'm not in the mood for small talk!" The queen responded, her tone sharp and imposing.

Involuntarily, Robin space out for a second. Memories of his wife's death invaded his mind and he clenched his jaw, shaking the thoughts away. Again, the Dark One were responsible for hurting someone he cared about. If anything worse had happened to the queen, he would probably lose his mind trying to kill her former teacher. The thief placed a hand on Regina's back protectively, stepping closer.

"I don't believe that, he has no reason to want you dead." Belle protested, letting out a tired sigh. Knowing the girl for a long time, Snow knew she was one step from crying. It wasn't the fist time Rumple did something like that, and Belle knew better than anyone how her husband was when threatened.

"If you'll excuse us, Regina doesn't need an interrogation from you right now. We'll talk about it later when she's rested." Robin bitted out and squeezed her waist softly.

Without saying another word, he and the queen walked away, ignoring the shocked expressions of Snow and Charming at his tone. Regina's gaze drifted to his features, and as much as she was thankful for the gesture, the thief's serious expression made her curious. Nevertheless, she stood next to Robin walking as nothing had happened - or at least until they reached her chamber's corridor, where no one dared to pass by.

Thankfully, they were the only ones in there and as soon as she realized it, Regina's mask fell. The pain in her chest was now spreading to her whole torso and the queen was unable to suppress a hiss. Robin froze and looked down to face her, frowning in worry as he studied the pained expression she had. Suddenly, Regina quickly placed her hand on his shoulder looking for support. The outlaw instantly understood, and wrapped his arm over her waist, stabilizing and helping her to walk.

"Thanks." She breathed out and closed her eyes momentarily, cursing under her breath. The queen thought the spell would last long enough, but it seemed to be running out faster than she expected.

"Can you make it to your room?" Robin asked in a serious, yet nervous tone. Regina just nodded, making him inbreathe deeply - the fact she wasn't able to make quick comebacks and remarks was rather concerning.

When they reached the queen's chambers, he asked if she wanted any help with her injuries. Robin didn't know what had actually happened to her, but the only thing visible were a few bruises on her forehead and arms. Obviously, something else was wrong. When Regina politely rejected his assistance, the thief insisted on sending Granny to help. Reluctantly, the queen agreed and quickly closed the door behind her.

Taking in the silence of her room, Regina rested her back against the wall next to the wooden door with eyes closed. "Damn." She sighed.

Looking around, the queen frowned at the feeling of a strong headache. Growling in frustration, she forced her feet to move, but almost fell on the ground as a wave of nausea invaded her; the pain im her torso even worst than before. Doing her best not to hurt herself ant further, she walked towards her big mirror, carefully taking off her dress and corset.

As Regina studied her reflection, she fixed her attention on the small cuts and bruises decorating her body. However, none of them were as bad as the sight of her torso. Deep purplish colored bruises and some red spots, probably caused by internal bleeding, created a pattern around the area. With her jaw open, the queen stared at her reflection in shock, not realizing her bedchamber's door being harshly opened.

" _Dear lord_." Granny breathed out, already running to reach her as Snow stood terrified, gripping the door's handle and stopping David and Robin from coming inside.


	22. Questions

"I haven't spent the last two hours trying to immobilize your ribs just for you to ruin all my work! Stop moving." The white haired woman reprehended, letting out an annoyed sigh as she gazed at the impatient queen.

Groaning, Regina laid her back on the bed again, rolling her eyes. "Stop treating me like I'm about to break." Regina said angrily - there was nothing she hated more than being treated like someone weak.

"You're already broken, girl. Four ribs, if I counted it right." Granny teased, yet her smile didn't reach her eyes as it usually did.

"You're not funny. Besides, it's not a big deal. I'll take care of it when my magic comes back, there are many things I should be doing right now." The queen responded as waved her hands, indicating the her mother's books on top of her desk just waiting for her to study them.

Granny huffed. "You'll have plenty of time when your injuries are healed." She stated, slowly turning to face the queen with a puzzled expression. "And what do you mean by 'come back'? Did Rumple do anything to block it?" The old woman asked nervously.

"Please, don't be ridiculous." Regina answered as Granny turned around to get a new set of clothes for her. "You should know magic is about emotion, or in this case, energy. If the user is exhausted, his magic won't work properly. People who have magical abilities are still human. Well... Most of them anyway." Regina protested, fighting the urge to stand up and leave. However, as much as it frustrated her to admit, she wasn't ready to walk just yet.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you were some kind of rebel beast." Granny mocked, chuckling involuntarily and ignoring the queen's annoyed look. "Seriously, don't you have anything comfortable in your wardrobe to wear?" She added, studying Regina's outfits with judging eyes.

"What? My clothes are perfect. It isn't like a commoner as yourself would know much about fashion." The queen responded harshly, but in the moment she didn't seem to care at the slightest. It was bad enough that someone was messing with her things and disorganizing the implacable bedchamber she had carefully arranged. Regina didn't need a wardrobe change - she needed privacy after a hell of a night.

"You just have clothes that fit you like a second skin! It looks like you're vacuum packed all the time. There's no way you'll be wearing any of that today." Granny commented firmly, letting out a tired sigh as the queen glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Says the woman who had fur as second skin." Regina murmured, crossing her arms. She hissed involuntarily as her ribs protested at the weight of her members on top of the soared area. Thankfully, Granny didn't notice it.

"Here, use this. It's comfortable enough." The old woman said, ignoring Regina's taunts. She tossed a big blouse at the queen, who wasn't fast enough to grab it, making it fall over her face.

Cursing under her breath, Regina tried to calm herself as Granny let out a loud laugh. Apparently, the old werewolf was enjoying Regina's drugged state a bit too much - if the woman hadn't given the queen _that_ amount of medicine, she would probably have caught the damned pice of clothing. Nevertheless, as the queen studied the blouse she had just received, she couldn't hold back a smile. Carefully not to hurt herself even more, she putted it on and chuckled at the way her tiny body had been swallowed by it. The t-shirt wasn't hers, of course.

Granny studied the queen closely, her eyes sparkling as she tried to stay emotionless. "You really like him, don't you?" She asked in a serious tone.

Regina held her gaze and took a deep breath. Her forehead contorted into a thoughtful frown and then, not baring the sight of Granny's pleading eyes, she looked away. "Don't push it." Regina said in a warning tone, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the white haired woman's stare.

Smiling in response, Granny walked towards the queen and cupped her cheeks with her hands, startling Regina with the invasion of her personal space. "Don't screw things up with him." She said, her voice soft and concerned.

Not knowing much how to respond, the queen worked on her trusty emotionless mask. "It's good to know you have such faith on me." She responded sarcastically.

Granny shook her head in disbelief and stepped closer, finally touching her legs on the queen's bed side. The old woman caressed her hair and wondered her eyes trough Regina's soft curls, smiling. The queen was surprised with Granny's unusual behavior, and even if the she liked the woman, Regina wasn't used to receiving all this touching and attention. Therefore, she couldn't help but tense a little.

Oblivious to the queen's reaction, Granny instructed her of what she was supposed to do during the day to make the healing process quicker. Then, she walked away, moving to exit the room. As Granny opened the chamber's door, the queen sighted someone waiting to come in - Tinkerbel. Regina swallowed hard, the fairy was the lest person she expected to see.

As Tinkerbel walked in, she travelled her eyes trough the room, noticing how nothin had changed since she last visited it. Then, she realized it wasn't quite true. There were many things Leopold had given Regina that had been replaced by dark and luxurious furniture. Turning slightly, the fairy looked at the queen, taking in her wrapped ribs and cold eyes. "Hi." She said eventually.

Regina held her gaze, studying the fairy's de-winged self. "I'm surprised to see you here." She said icily.

Tinkerbel couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle. "Believe me, so am I." She responded just as coldly. "How are you felling?" The fairy added, her expression softening almost immediately.

"I'm fine." Regina quickly answered, tired of having people worrying about her.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them and was making the minutes seem like hours. The fairy, realizing that the queen's pride was too big to let her speak, took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Actually, I came here to ask you something." She stated, making Regina's cold expression change to a suspicious one. "I've heard about you and Robin. Is that a real thing to you?" Tinkerbel asked, her gaze intense.

Regina's mouth opened but no word came out of it. She felt her stomach flipping with the question, bringing back old memories she would rather forget. However, that proved to be impossible with the fairy's constant presence in her life. On the other hand, the queen felt the urge to kill Snow White for being incapable of keeping a secret. Besides, the thief and the queen weren't labeling the nature of their relationship just yet.

"You know, what I told you all those years ago is _still_ possible." Tinkerbell added at the lack of response, breathing out impatiently.

"Let's make things clear, shall we? Robin and I are not a couple, in _any_ circumstance." Regina responded, her tone steady.

"Do you like him?" The fairy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, he is tolerable. I would say he's the closest I have to a friend at the moment." The queen said in a throaty tone, quickly looking away. Noticing Tinkerbell's hard expression, Regina sighed. "Look, I know you helped me to find my supposed soul mate that day and I screw things up. But-" Regina started and the fairy rudely interrupted.

"First of all, he _truly_ was your soul mate! We both know the problem wasn't _my_ magic. You didn't even talked to him. You don't even know his face, Regina. I was only trying to help you!" The fairy snapped.

The queen closed her hands into a fist, but knowing the fairy was right, she simply nodded. "I know it isn't you fault." Regina grumbled, and it was as close to any kind of apology as the fairy would get. "I'm trying now with Robin, alright? Even though he isn't the man with the lion tattoo you told me about. For what matters, I really like him." She added, her expression softening.

Something in the queen's confession made Tinkerbell smile brightly. "I suppose I forgive you for what you did to me. Just, promise me you'll keep your heart open this time." She said, standing up without bothering to see Regina's massive eye roll.

The fairy walked away and left Regina's chambers, mussing a secret chuckle. "I knew I was right about them." She whispered to herself, walking through the corridor and hoping she would catch up with the other fairies soon.

Back in the room, the queen stared at the door Tinkerbell had just passed through with a puzzled expression. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" Regina murmured, sinking back in her comfortable bed.

Frowning, she glanced over herself again. Robin's shirt, as always, had long sleeves and enveloped her body in the most comfortable way - they were baggy and warm. Letting out a soft chuckle, Regina realized how much she missed her clothes from Storybrooke.

                        -- |¥| --

The sunlight illuminated the cave's walls and reflected in his eyes. He placed his hands on the bars and rested his head on it, cursing under his breath. How could he had been so reckless and stupid? Rumplestiltiskin looked around, but no one had arrived yet. Moving to sit on the ground, he sighed.

"I have to figure a way out soon." The Dark One murmured. Putting his hands on his lap, he met his hands in a thoughtful position and smirked.

"I'll find a loophole, dearie, and when I do you'll wish you were dead." Rumple added in his usual mad tone, fixing his gaze at the constant dripping next to him, splashing sea water everywhere.

                        -- |¥| --

Regina was bored. She was still trapped in her own chambers, unable to stand up. For hours, the queen was laid on her bed, contemplating the celling. She even menaged to get some sleep. Now, however, the wipes Granny had fixed around her torso were bothering her, making every attempt she made on moving fail. Regina looked around impatiently, trying to find something she could use to entertain herself. It was in times like this she missed the modern world's technology the most.

Honestly, staying in bed all day was worse than walking with an aching chest. Doing nothing meant she had plenty of time to think, and the queen couldn't help her thoughts to drift into the memories she shared with Henry. Looking over the balcony a few meters away from her bed, Regina felt her chest sink as sorrow hit her like a truck.

Deciding it was best to think of something else other than her son living far from her, the queen wondered if healing her ribs was possible. Unfortunately, she didn't find the strength to do so. She was getting better, though. Regina could already notice the usual pull of her magic trying to work things out, but healing spells require a great deal of energy and physical strength. Besides, the queen had had troubles with this kind of incantations when she was younger - Rumple would always tell her it was her weak point.

"What I wouldn't give for a Netflix right now." The queen grumbled and let out an annoyed sigh, scrubbing a hand over her face. In response, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Regina said tiredly, imagining it was Snow or Granny coming again to check on her. Much to her surprise and satisfaction, she smiled when the thief's head appeared behind the door.

"Hi." He said softly, smiling slightly as walked towards her bed.

"Hello." She greeted him with a smirk and raised eyebrows while his eyes travelled trough her body.

"I liked the change of attire, milady." Robin commented, chuckling softly.

"Well, Granny said that wearing corsets was out of question. What can I do?" The queen teased.

Instead of keeping the conversation in a flirtatious and playful mode, the thief's expression grew serious. He took a deep breath and looked away, moving to sit down on her bed. "Regina, what happened to you?" He asked, worry creasing his forehead as he diverted his gaze to her. "You and Maleficent were looking like crap when I found you." The thief added.

Sensing his concern, the queen bit her lips. " _Looking like crap_ , hun?" She mimed his words, trying to stay serious as narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"You're beautiful." Robin immediately corrected himself, lifting his hands in surrender.

"No, I'm not." The queen lied in a sly tone. She knew she looked good, but having the thief smirking made it all worth it.

"I'm glad you agree, then. I was afraid you would think poorly of me, but I find you quite ugly myself." Robin said, putting on his best mask of indifference.

" _Excuse me?_ " Regina exclaimed furiously, throwing daggers at him with her gaze.

Robin let out a laugh. "That's what happens when you don't accept compliments, milady." He murmured, watching her expression turn into a scowl. Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The thief whispered, studying her features with adoration.

"I know." Regina responded winking, earning from Robin a slight chuckle.

Glancing at her lips, he fixed his gaze at the scar on her upper lip. Frowning, Robin sat back on the bed, caressing her arms. "Please, tell me what happened to you." He murmured in his serious and worried tone again.

The queen looked away, avoiding making any kind of eye contact. The thief's genuine concern affected her more than she wanted to admit and the essence of their relationship was still unclear to her. Nevertheless, it felt good to have someone she could spend time with.

"The meeting started without any surprises, everything was going as the expected. Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella and I sat close, but we didn't fight." She stated, taking her time to think about everything that had happened.

"When we were talking to the princess you said something about the Dark One trying to kill people." The thief pointed out, encouraging Regina to speak.

"Rumple didn't show up at first, what was pretty ridiculous." She muttered and let out a soft snort, trying to hide a small part of her that felt betrayed by what the Dark One had done. "I don't understand, he was looking forward to this reunion. Rumple told me that two days ago when I visited him." She added, turning her face to look at Robin.

"Was he acting strange when you saw him?" The thief questioned, frowning slightly.

Regina slowly shook her head negatively. "Not more than usual. I don't know if he was planning something and honestly, I can't see why he wants us dead." The queen responded. After a while, she frowned in suspicion. "But now that I'm thinking about it, with Maleficent and I gone getting the Thunder Stone would be much easier." Regina muttered icily.

"You think he tried to kill you just to make things less difficult?" Robin asked, baffled.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, but it's not like he's the most trustworthy men alive." The queen said and closed her eyes, tired of thinking about it.

Studying her worried expression, Robin moved closer, pulling up the cheet she was wearing to cover herself. After hearing her protest, the thief looked at her. "Move over, your majesty." He said, smirking.

Smiling in return and roling her eyes instinctively, Regina let out a laugh. "I'm not sure if you realized, but moving is a little tricky at the moment, thief." She responded, returning the smirk. 

                         -- |¥| --

"You should be resting." Snow protested, trying to stop her in the minute she spotted the silhouette of her stepmother emerging from behind the heavy doors.

"If there's a council meeting to discuss our next move, I want to be present. I'm the one who knows about the Thunder Stone, you'd be lost without me." Regina responded, ignoring Snow's protests. She made her way towards the table and took an empty seat next to Grumpy.

"How are you walking after breaking four ribs in less then twenty four hours?" The dwarf asked in his usual angry tone.

"There's a thing called _magic_. As you must know, I happen to have it." Regina sharply replied.

"So it's safe to say you're already at your best again?" The princess questioned, frowning.

"A hundred percent safe." Regina responded in her usual imposing tone. 

"Since you're here, you might as well tell us what happened during the reunion. You were out the whole night." David commented, narrowing eyes.

The queen huffed. "It lested five minutes, Rumplestiltskin arrived and blew up the whole castle." She responded.

"He wouldn't do that." Belle protested.

Regina stared at the girl with an amused expression, her eyes sparkling with anger. "Just because he would never hurt _you_ doesn't mean he isn't evil. Rumplestiltiskin is always cooking up something in his head. His secrets have secrets, dear." The words came out of the queen's mouth in a rasp and low tone.

"Oh, so you are the only one who can change? You locked me up in a room for twenty eight years just to make him suffer and now you're telling me _he_ is evil?" Belle snapped, all her patience disappearing.

Regina clenched her jaw and gazed the girl, lifting threatening eyebrows. "That is exactly how I know he's not to be trusted. Did you forget who taught me how to be evil? I know how insane your husband can be, I lived his madness." She responded, her words dripping disdain.

"Guys, there's no time to argue." Charming interrupted, sighing heavily.

"We need to find this stone before the others! Arguing will lead us to nowhere." Snow added, making Regina divert her gaze from Belle and look at her.

"Where is it hidden?" Grumpy asked, glancing at the queen.

"I won't tell you, dwarf." Regina murmured. "We'll need a ship to get there, though." She added.

"We won't get one fast enough, sister. Building a ship takes months!" Grumpy exclaimed.

"I already told you I'm _not_ your sister." The queen said.

Smiling, Snow stood up. "Yes, we will." She exclaimed and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, looking at Regina. "There's someone we know who already has a ship and would do anything to see Emma again." The princess stated.

David groaned and shook his head as the queen smirked. "Hook." The prince answered in a low tone.

"Nicely remembered, dear." Regina said, letting out a small laugh.

Snow smiled at the queen's approval - it wasn't something that happened every day.

                          -- |¥| --

"Can I go with you, papa?" Roland asked, pouting slightly.

"You know you can't go, my boy. We already talked about this." Robin answered, putting his son on his lap. "It's too dangerous." He added.

"But I want to stay with you, papa." The boy cried out.

"I'll be gone for a few days but when I return we'll spend so much time together." The thief exclaimed, tickling his son.

Letting out a loud laugh, Roland instantly forgot about his father's adventure and restarted their game, making Robin smile widely. He placed his som down and started to chase after the little boy, who had already ran away. They were playing like nothing had happened, unaware that their game was being watched.

Regina stood in her library's balcony smiling at them. "I won't let anything happen to your papa, sweetheart." She murmured, walking back inside.

All of her spell books were opened. She had spent the last couple of hours studying and making potions to take to their little 'adventure' in the next day.

Traveling her eyes through one of her books, the queen chose to practice a spell she hadn't used in years. Regina lifted her hands and closed her eyes as a purple smoke surrounded her. She recited the incantation and the smoke traveled to the top of her head, slowly turning into a small shuriken.

The queen smiled mischievously as examined her work and narrowed her eyes, focusing on her magic. The weapon's size increased - it was way bigger than the queen's head by now. With a flick of her wrist, the shuriken sterted to spin and Regina combined it with her own fire ball. She threw it at one of the library's walls, making a loud explosion.

Walking slowly towards the destroyed area, the queen examined the damage of her spell, tracing the jagged rocks in the remains of the library's wall with the tip of her fingers. "I'm ready to get that stone." She stated, smiling madly as an old excitment filled her veins.

Waving her hands, she commanded her magic to rebuild the library and turned around, walking towards the big table where she had kept her books opened. Taking the heavier one about dark magic, the queen smirked. "For your sake, I hope your island is as powerful as the rumors tell, Merlin." She murmured, bitting her lips as her eyes shined in excitement.


	23. Game On

The duo walked around the cave without an objective in mind, discussing their plan. It was crucial that both were aware of the next steps - discretion was essential.

Their faces were covered by the darkness of the place, softly illuminated by torches which hanged on the stone walls, flickering slightly.

"How are we following them, darling? I can't breathe underwater like you do." Cruella pointed out.

"I'm well aware of your condition." Ursula replied, glaring at her. "I already said to you, I have all planed. There's no need to worry, we will get there in time." She added.

"Then, by all means, tell me." The thin woman insisted. "We established this society, but I won't be the one waiting for your command." She added, scoffing.

The goddess sighed and turned around to face her companion, annoyed. "That imp is going to cast a cloaking spell on us. We'll be invisible until I say different." She explained.

Cruella smiled, humming. "Perfect. I'll enchant a whale to take us where they're going. Since it is your domain, a sea creature might be the best choice. Besides, there's a possibility Maleficent will find us if we get there by flying." She suggested.

Ursula nodded, slowly walking towards the cell. "Time to be useful, dearie." She mocked as the Dark One came into her line of vision.

Rumplestiltiskin clenched his jaw as looked up. He held a maniac gaze fixed on the current water near him, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Hey! Do not ignore me." Ursula added, leaning forward until her face was close to the bars.

As if he had been burnt, the Dark One stood up within seconds, jumping on the goddess. Her surprised gasp was suppressed by Rumple's hands on her throat, choking her breath away.

Cruella's bafflement made it impossible for her to react. Fortunately, Ursula managed to think faster. While she tried desperately to free herself, she used her tentacles to push the Dark One away while grabbed the dagger, whispering a command for him to let go off her.

Reluctantly, Rumple softened his grip over her and the goddess threw him away with her strong tentacles, making the Dark One collide in the cell.

"When this is over, your end won't be pretty." He bitted out, wincing at the sight of his dagger on Ursula's hands.

Taking her time to steady her breathing and recompose herself, the goddess watched her friend come closer, placing a supportive hand on her back.

"No, you won't." She responded, her fury making her eyes darken. "You're nothing without this." Ursula mocked, lifting the dagger.

Rumple huffed, standing up again. "If you only knew how pathetic you are." He murmured, gazing the duo.

"Well, that's not quite true, is it? From where I stand, you are the one locked up in a cage, darling." Cruella taunted, her tone dripping disdain.

"You'd do best not to underestimate me, dearie." The Dark One threatened.

"We'll see about that. For now, you have work to do." The goddess stated, gripping the dagger harder. "Come and make yourself useful." She bitted out.

Groaning, Rumple followed her, feeling the pull of the dagger work on him.

                           --|¥|--

Holding Regina's message on hands, Hook walked through the deck of Joly Roger. When the queen told him about the Thunder Stone, he immediately accepted her offer. It was probably the only way of seeing Emma again.

"Sailors, listen closely!" He exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I won't force you into following me this time. I was told this adventure won't be as harmless as the many others we've faced together. There's a possibility that some of you may die if decide to join me." The captain advertised, stopping next to Smee. "If any men wants to walk away, now is the time!" He added.

There was a total commotion between the sailors, and most of them decided it was best to leave. In the end, just Hook and Mr. Smee were left on the deck.

"I'm sorry, Sr. I need to go with them." Smee murmured, briefly apologizing. He picked his red bonnet and played with it nervously, looking up to meet the captain's eyes.

"I understand, sailor. There's no need for resentments." Hook responded, waving his hand in dismiss.

As he watched the last of his men walk away from him, he realized the queen would be satisfied to know they were going alone. There wouldn't be his men's curiosity getting in the way. Besides, if he had told them the Evil Queen was his guest of honer, they would probably have called him mad.

Turning around, the captain checked one more time the sails and the helm. Then, he returned to his deck. Once there, Hook opened the old cabinet used to store provisions and grinned when saw the amount of rum in it - there was alcohol for everybody.

                            --|¥|--

Regina glanced over her back to watch the group behind her. She studied them from where she stood with a stern expression, noticing how they were trapped in what it seemed to be an exciting conversation.

The Charmings, Granny, Ruby, John, the dwarfs and Robin - what a bunch of idiots. There was no need for them to go, specially those who had so much to lose.

Didn't they know this wasn't a vacation trip?

The Hunted Island was no place for amateurs. Why were they risking their lives when she could easily go alone?

Sighing, Regina turned her attention to the task she had on hands. After the arrangements with the fairies were done, she decided to cast a protective spell on her castle.

There was no way the queen was trusting the fairies with it's safety while the Dark One was out for her blood.

Lifting her hands, she felt her magic penetrating the walls while she recited the incantations, immediately fortifying it. Then, she commanded her magic to creat a barrier that would hopefully protect those who were inside against magical forces.

When she was satisfied with the results, Regina turned around, letting out a shaky breath. Reluctantly, she walked towards the group that was already waiting for her.

Even if she disliked a great part of them, the queen hoped she would be able to protect them if necessary. Their deaths would bring nothing but unnecessary disturb among the others.

She arrived just in time to hear Robin talking to Roland.

"Stay with Tuck, ok? Be good to him."

The little boy hugged his father tightly and pouted, clearly upset. As the outlaw putted him down, he walked over to Regina.

Smiling, she kneeled and took the boy's hand.

"I want to play with you when you come back." Roland murmured, earning a small laugh from the queen.

"We will." She promised.

Roland's expression grew serious and he stepped closer, frowning.

"Papa said mama is in a different place. He told me that when someone is there, we can't talk to them anymore. They are always looking after us, though, making us safe." He said, surprising the queen not only with his words but with the intensity of his gaze.

"Are you and papa going there as well?" He added, looking down.

Regina had to blink a few times to process his question. After hearing Roland talking like that, she almost forbid Robin from going with them.

She glanced at the thief, too stunned to respond immediately. The queen found him smiling proudly at his son, his eyes a mix of emotions.

"Roland." Regina whispered, lifting his chin gently.

When the boy's teary eyes met hers, she caressed his cheeks before placing a kiss on his forehead. He was such a special boy.

"We'll be back sooner than you think, sweetheart." She guaranteed, feeling her heart clench as Roland hugged her tightly.

"Nothing will happen to your papa. I won't let it." Regina added, feeling the need to reassure the boy.

Roland kissed her cheek and looked at her.

"He won't let anything happen to you either. Daddy promised me." The boy confessed, stepping back.

Pouting, the boy went back to Tuck, who picked him up.

Regina couldn't help but feel touched by what Roland had said to her. She glanced at the thief nervously, but managed to give him a small smile.

Robin shrugged, grinning at her.

When Regina stood to face the others, she noticed Tinkerbell was with them. The queen frowned and lifted suspicious eyebrows.

"Are you coming with us as well?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I've already talked to Blue. She will restore my wings depending on how things go." The fairy responded in a tired tone, as if she had had this conversation a thousand times before.

The queen nodded, not feeling the need argue. After all, it was her fault Tinkerbell had no wings. She wouldn't be the one denying her the possibility of getting them back.

"Let's go." Granny said, leading the group with Ruby, Tinkerbell, the dwarfs and John by her side.  
  
David took Snow's hand and followed them right after, leaving Regina and Robin behind.

The thief stepped closer, cupping her elbow and bending down slightly to try and read her expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone soft and caring.

The queen held his gaze and bit her lip, frowning. "Do you think it isn't best for Roland if you stay?" She questioned.

Robin sighed. Leaving his son was a hard thing to do. Even if he trusted Tuck, he knew it wasn't easy for Roland to be away from him. However, he couldn't simply leave Regina alone in this. The island they were headed to was known for it's unstable magic and dangers.

The thief didn't know exactly where his relationship with Regina stood, but he knew it was important to him.

In fact, he wondered why she meant so much since this little distraction had been going on for a small period of time. It wasn't like they knew each other for years.

Robin knew the queen wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but somehow her temper wasn't an issue.

She was so caring with him and Roland, that he begun to question all the stories he had ever heard about her - and he was no fool nor easily manipulated.

The only certainty to him was that she meant something to him, and he'd rather risk his life than watch her injured ever again.

"He understands I have to come with you. Neither of us want to see you get hurt, Regina." He responded firmly, holding her gaze.

The queen frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out of it.

As she looked at him, it was the first time Robin saw a hint of cluelessness in her eyes.

Nevertheless, her mask was instantly rebuilt. She sighed inwardly and looked away, watching the group walking a few meters from them.

"We should go, they are too ahead of us." She murmured, quickly glancing at him before following the others.

                           --|¥|--

"Hook!" Snow called as soon as they reached the docs.

"Aye!" The captain yelled back, turning around to face them from where he stood on his ship.

"Thank you for helping us." The princess said, walking towards him.

"It's quite alright." The pirate responded, traveling his eyes through the group.

Studying them for a brief moment, he couldn't help but smirk. It was quite an explosive mix, having the queen working side by side with the dwarves.

"Sure it is. If everything goes as the expected you'll get to see my daughter again." Charming bitted out, entering in the ship.

The prince wasn't in peace with the idea of the pirate dating Emma. In response, Hook stared at him with a scowl.

"And here I thought I was the only one who dislike pirates. You better watch out, guyliner." Regina commented sarcastically, smirking at the captain.

"Is that so? How are things going, my hot headed queen? I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet." The captain mocked, earning a scoff from Regina.

"Well, she isn't yours, is she?" Robin said, failing on hiding his irritation in his tone.

Hook eyed him with suspicion, lifting eyebrows as glanced at Regina. "Right." He murmured, smirking slightly.

The queen shoot him a threatening look and the pirate chuckled, murmuring and apology.

"So, where are we going?" He added before Regina decided to punish him.

"Hunted Island." She replied dryly, walking away.

"Oh, such an friendly name." Hook mocked, walking past the others and going up stairs to take the helm.

"By all means, your majesty, feel free to lead the way." He added, smirking.

                           --|¥|--

After hours in the sea, they were all in the deck, explaining Hook everything about the Thunder Stone. The comfort and warmth of the pirate's cabin were more than welcomed.

When everything was settled, Regina grew serious. She couldn't shake an uneasy feeling of danger.

Eventually, while the others ate, the queen went outside, trying to calm her nerves.

Regina walked until she stood on the edge of the ship, gripping it's ramps.

She studied the water over and over but nothing seamed wrong. Nevertheless, she could swear she felt magic somewhere close and they were still too far away to be Merlin's.

The queen looked down at her hands and frowned, sighing heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She murmured.

"You seam concern." Robin's tone was soft and careful, but it was enough to startle the sorceress. He quickly murmured an apology.

"I didn't hear you coming." She commented, grinning.

"My thievery abilities are too good for you to notice my moves, milady." He teased, winking.

"Cocky much?" She said, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

"I'm learning from the best." He responded, smirking. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Regina let out a small laugh. "Apparently you are." She said wrapping her arms around his back, pushing him even closer.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin asked in a careful tone, playing with her hair.

"I don't know. I'm sensing magic, but no metter where I look there's nothing there." She explained, frowning.

Robin hummed in realization and nodded, earning a puzzled expression from the queen.

"You worry too much. It would make you good just to relax for a little while." He explained, contemplating the sea.

Regina studied his features, calm and careless as he gazed the horizon. She couldn't help a small smile from forming on her lips.

"Relax, hun? I'm open to suggestions." She murmured.

Robin looked down to face her with a small smirk. "Are you now?" He said, lifting eyebrows.

At the queen's humming, the thief tangled his left hand in her long ponytail, the right slowly working its way under her heavy cape. He leaned forward and slowly kissed her check, teasing.

Regina groaned in annoyance, placing her hands just above his hips and gripping at his shirt.

"Really?" She murmured, earning a smug smirk from Robin.

He retrieved his lips and changed it's course to her mouth, kissing her properly. Regina moved her hand to his hair, pulling him closer.

They parted briefly to ease their breathing, but when Regina was about to kiss him again, Robin withdrew his face from hers. The queen frowned immediately, frustrated.

"We should go back inside." He whispered, his gaze still fixed on her lips.

At Regina's puzzled expression, he smirked.

"They are probably wondering what we are doing out here alone. I thought you wished this to be secret." Robin added in a raspy tone, biting his lower lip.

The queen was a moment aways from asking if he was joking, but then realization hit her.

She narrowed her eyes and chuckled as Robin continued to rub small circles on her back, making it hard for her to focus.

The queen studied his innocent mask, but smiled at the slight hint of malice in his eyes.

"And here I thought I was the evil one." She stated, causing the thief to let out a laugh.

He gave her a look of 'who me' and stepped back, winking, turning around headed back to the cabin.

The queen bit her lips and took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly - Robin was playing a game she was professional at.

"You were the one who started, thief." She murmured to herself, smirking.

                            --|¥|--

Hook used his good hand to spread the map on the table while his hooked one pointed to the marked area.

"The is where the island is located." He said. "We should arrive by this time tomorrow." The pirate added, sitting down.

"Finally! I can't stand being here for much longer." Granny murmured, letting out a soft snort.

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Ruby responded, laughing at her grandmother's scowl.

She turned her attention back to John right after, continuing their conversation.

"You should be happy Regina is using her magic to make the ship travel faster." Hook commented carelessly, bending down to take a bottle of rum.

"There's enough to everybody. Anyone?" He offered, grinning.

"Yes!" The dwarfs responded in unison, accepting the alcohol.

Regina winced and glared at them with a troubled expression.

"And you find _me_ creepy." She mocked, earning a small laugh from Robin, Tinkerbell, Granny and Snow.

Sighing, the thief rested his head on her shoulders, closing his eyes. He was growing tired, but since no one had complained about sleepiness, he wouldn't bring up to topic.

While he rested, Tinkerbell was doing her best not to stare at them too much.

Apparently, she was failing miserably at it. Holding back a laugh, Granny leaned close to the fairy and whispered.

"If you want we can take a picture to help you out. I'm sure Regina can conjure a camera."

Tinkerbell grinned. "I know, I'll stop. It's just... They're finally together. Do you have any idea how long I waited for this?" The fairy whispered back, smirking victoriously.

Granny hummed in understanding. "Trust me, I did too." She said, smiling carelessly.

When she turned her head to face them again, the old woman found the queen glaring at both with an eyebrow lifted, her expression almost threatening.

"You know, I think it's best if we stop talking about them." She murmured nervously, quickly looking away.

Her comment made Tinkerbell frown, but after seeing Regina's scowl herself, she nodded.

"Right." The fairy agreed.

"Do we have to worry about anything in the island, your majesty?" John asked in a wary tone, making everybody look at him.

"Yes." The queen responded in a emotionless tone.

Robin's eyes opened in a heart beat and he lifted his head to face the sorceress, frowning.

"The tales tell it is a magical place. From what I read about it, the stone is well protected. I don't know exactly what we'll be facing, but it won't be easy." She added.

"Why ' _Hunted_ ' Island?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, little wolf, we're about to find out." Regina teased, earning an eye roll from Ruby.

"I'm expecting something like Neverland, though." She added.

"Bloody hell." Hook quipped, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I've heard it plays with people's minds. Show them their greatest fears." Charming commented, glancing at the queen.

"Is that true?" John questioned in a wary tone.

"Probably." Regina answered, shrugging.

"Is that why you didn't want us to come?" Snow asked softly, resting her head in David's shoulder.

"Sort of." The queen answered dryly. "I'm not sure if it's the right place for you to be." She added, murmuring more to herself than to the others, lost in her thoughts.

The legend said it could put people against each other and, judging by their history, it would be easily done. In the past, they were all enemies. Who knows what could happen?

"What do you mean?" The princess inquired, glaring at her stepmother with an indignant frown.

Regina ran a hand over her hair, tucking in small pieces that had escaped her jewelled grips, then clasped them in front of her as she looked anywhere but at her stepdaughter, who seemed to be determined to end her patience.

Sighing, the queen turned her gaze to Snow. Her eyes narrowed and she softly hummed, almost in amusement.

Regina placed a hand on her lap and travelled her gaze through the candles illuminating the cabin.

She waved her right hand and all the light faded, while her left one conjured a fireball, giving her face a macabre lint.

The queen ignored the reprehending murmurs and looked at Robin when he squeezed her waist in a silent question.

She gave him an encouraging nod. He frowned, but didn't interrupt her.

" _Hidden away by the tallest trees of the island is a woman. A ghost, lurking in the shadows. A lonely, tormented soul who never found peace, resting in the ruins of the abandoned caves, haunting the northernmost part of the woods and killing everyone who dares cross her path_." Regina's imposing voice echoed through the cabin, the fire in her hand dancing, representing the woman in the tale as she spoke.

" _It is said that the last thing you hear as she rips your soul away is her shrill, desperate cry_." She continued, now getting everybody's attention.

" _The mere sound of it is enough to rouse fear. As the echoes of your own agony ripple through the forest, your soul leave your lifeless body behind, relieved to not have to listen to her voice any longer._ " The queen added, extinguishing the dancing fire in her hands and lightening the candles again.

The group had eyes fixed on her, some with a troubled expression, others with pure puzzlement in their faces.

She looked at them with lifted eyebrows until her gaze met Snow's, who watched her carefully.

"What the hell was that?" Charming questioned, raising his tone.

"Your answer." Regina responded, her imposing tone making everybody fall silent again.

"This is one of the many tales I've heard of this island. Maybe it will help you understand what we're going to face." She added, looking away.

"You truly believe they are real?" Robin asked, placing a hand on the queen's back.

"I don't know, but if that's true or not it doesn't matter. I don't care what is out there. Nothing will stop me from taking that stone." Regina responded, looking at him.

"Nothing will stop me from seeing my son again." She added in a shaky tone, earning from the thief a sympathetic smile.

"Regina, we all have reasons to get that stone. We miss Henry as well. Our family isn't the same without him and Emma." Snow said, looking down.

Regina sighed. "I know you have reasons to go. But I still think it was best if you had stayed at the castle." She confessed.

"Why is that? We're stronger together, Regina. I don't care if you don't like being around me, but you can't deny our family holds more power when we're united." The princess protested, frowning.

The queen scoffed. "It has nothing to do with how we feel about each other, dear." She responded icily.

"You're missing the point, love. For once, I agree with the queen." Hook stated, glancing at the Charmings.

"This is pointless." David said, shaking his head. "We're more than capable of fighting for our family." He added, infuriated.

"Are you?" The queen inquired. "Are you truly capable of doing _anything_ to see your daughter again? Are you capable of taking a life, corrupting you soul, just to see your grandson?" She continued, her tone lowering.

"No." Snow responded, her voice a no more than a whisper. "I don't think I can live with that." She confessed.

Regina nodded. "I figured." She said, chuckling emotionlessly.

"That's why I'm here, so that you don't have to." The queen whispered emotionlessly.

Robin looked at her and frowned. Regina's expression grew more tired by every minute, her limbs were tense and every now and then she would wince involuntary.

He was definitely worried.

"We'll be ok. We just have to trust each other." David said, eventually.

"Aye." Hook commented, but couldn't hide the uncertainty in his tone.

"We will be fine, captain." Tinkerbell teased.

"If you're saying so, love." He responded, grinning.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. Good night to you all." Granny said, standing up to leave.

"I'll join you." Ruby added.

"I think it's best if we go as well." Snow suggested, placing a hand on David's shoulder.

He smiled, taking her hands on his own. "Let's go." He agreed.

As the princess passed through Regina, she gently squeezed her elbow, murmuring a soft 'good night'. The queen managed to return the smile before turning to face Robin.

Then, the others followed - everyone headed straight for their respective bed chambers.

In the main cabin, Hook found himself alone with the leader of the Merry Men and the queen.

He cleared his throat, earning the duo's attention.

"I have to say, I could never imagine you in a relationship." The captain pointed out, waving his hand towards Regina then to Robin.

"We're not in a relationship." Regina responded, holding Hook's gaze.

"Aye." The pirate murmured, smirking.

He wasn't falling for that.

"I suppose I have to congratulate you, mate. You managed to achieve the impossible." The captain commented, lifting his bottle of rum, symbolizing a toast.

When Hook left the cabin, headed to his private chambers, Robin turned to face the queen with a smug smirk on his lips.

"He is drunk." Regina stated, trying to invalidate the pirate's comment.

"The impossible, hun?" The thief teased, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, please. Do not inflate your ego so easily. You seriously believe in what _Hook_ says?" She protested, trying not to focus on Robin's mouth on her neck.

"I do." He responded in a sultry tone, his hands going down to rest in her waist while he sucked the queen's pulsing point, provoking her.

"You know nothing, thief." Regina whispered.

She opened her eyes, not quite remembering the moment they’d fluttered shut, and turned to look at him.

Her eyes flitted from the empty cabin to the thief's buried face in her neck.

When Robin found that ' _oh how sweet_ ' spot in her neck, she cupped his face and pulled him to her.

Robin immediately found her mouth, crashing their lips together. The queen let out a quiet moan and tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Robin pulled her closer and travelled his hands through her body, pressing his chest against hers harder.

Regina gasped when he used his body weight to lean her back against the small sofa, gripping his elbows in response.

After hearing his satisfied groan, she smiled, noticing the effect she had over him.

The queen pushed him slightly and traced a line of kisses down his neck, slowly leading him to rest his back on the small furniture they found themselves in.

She moved on top of him and stayed there long enough to leave him wondering.

The job was easily done.

Robin moaned in response and tightened his grip over her waist, not caring at all if someone was going to find them together.

He tangled his hands in her ponytail and kissed her senseless, earning a few gasps and moans from the queen.

However, Regina found the strength to contain herself and smiled in victory, interrupting the kiss. She searched for his ear and whispered.

"You started a game I know how to play very well, thief."

Robin frowned, forcing his brain to come back to function. However, when the queen placed soft kisses on his jaw, his eyes fluttered shut again.

Smiling evilly at him, she added.

"Good night."

Regina leaned forward and bitted his lower lip, trying to tease him for a little longer.

"What?" Robin responded in a confused tone, his eyes still fixed on her lips.

Realization slowly hit him and Regina laughed at his baffled face, standing up to leave.

"That's not fair, milady." He said, smiling as watched her walking headed to the cabin's door.

Before the queen left, she glanced at Ronin and lifted her eyebrows in a defying expression, winking playfully.

The thief laughed, still on the sofa with the dumbest smile on his face.

Resting his back on the soft backboard of the furniture, he sighed heavily. The thief scrubbed a hand over his face and chuckled.

"I think I like this woman more than I should." He realized.


	24. The Island

The island was abandoned, or at least it seemed to be. The once wild wind was begging to ease, now gently flickering the pirate's hair while he studied the beach minutely, his expression serious.

The shore had many rocks. It was decorated with remains of many wreaked ships that were left to drift. Therefore, Hook carefully anchored his precious Joly Roger in what he thought was a safe place and told the others to get off the vessel as fast as they could.

Doing as the captain wanted, Charming moved his feet towards the lateral exit of the ship and made his way dow, jumping onto the sandy ground. His eyes traveled through the beach and his forehead contorted into a frown. There wasn't a single soul in there, and the prince was expecting some company.

While he helped his wife to get out of the Joly Roger, Charming questioned himself about the many threats waiting for them. There must be a reason why the island wasn't inhabited.

"It doesn't look friendly." Grumpy said, stepping onto the sand with the other dwarves by his side.

"That's because it isn't." Granny responded, narrowing her eyes as studied the forest in front of them.

She handed her crossbow to Robin and told John to assist his friend, leading the way toward the dense jungle.

As soon as Regina's fancy boots touched the land, she felt a shiver pass through her spine. The queen tilted her head and stared at the sea, recalling the feeling she had had at Hook's ship the night before.

Regina was certain something wasn't right. There had been a constant feeling of nervousness and anxiety every time she tried to relax during the previous night. Curiously, her magic would work it's way into making her stay alert. The queen felt a strange tingle on her skin and by now, she wasn't sure if the problem was _her_ or something _else_.

"Regina?" Snow called, frowning when realized her stepmother stayed behind.

"I'll be there in a minute." The queen answered absently, walking towards the sea.

When her feet were almost touching the water, she opened her hands and slightly dipped her fingers in it, closing her eyes and letting her magic flow through her body.

She frowned instantly.

"I am  _not_ mad." The queen whispered to herself. "What is the meaning of this?" She murmured, her question hanging in the air.

"Regina?" Ruby asked, surprising the monarch with her proximity. "Is everything alright?" The girl added, earning a roll of eyes from the queen.

"Everything is just fine." She answered, still facing the sea. "Come, little wolf, we have a long walk to make." The queen added, standing up to leave.

Taking a deep breath, Regina swallowed the nervousness creeping up inside her. It was probably nothing.

                           --|¥|--

"You said she wasn't able to sense the clocking spell." Cruella stated, arching her eyebrows in irritation.

"No, I said she _might_ not sense it, dearie." Rumplestiltiskin corrected. "There's a difference." He added, clenching his jaw.

"Please, I know what you're doing. If you think you'll find a loophole that will let you warn them about us, you're terribly wrong." Ursula mocked, smirking.

"Yes, darling. Our command was quite clear; you can tell no one we are here and you'll do everything in your power to help us get the stone, imp." Cruella added carelessly, smoothing her coat.

"I'm well aware." The Dark One replied, closing his eyes.

Rumple looked down at the rock they were in and scoffed. He trusted Regina to figure out everything going on. The Dark One hoped his old student would be able to identify his magic touch, even with it being slightly mascaraed. Magic never completely disappears, but it can be molded into what the spell it's settled to do. Hopefully, the queen would put the pieces together and help him find a way out of this situation.

After all, he was the worst weapon someone could use against her. As powerful as Regina was, she would never beat the Dark One's curse.

"Let's wait a few hours in here. If we stay too close they will eventually find out about us." The goddess murmured and conjured an improved bed, laying down onto it.

                         --|¥|--

After long hours of walking carefully through the woods, the group settled a camp in the middle of the forest. They had been walking forever and the sun was already setting, painting the sky in the most beautiful way.

John and Robin fixed the tends while Charming and Tinkerbell looked for wood to make a bonfire. As the night fell, the cold would follow. Due to that, they found themselves growing more and more tired.

Regina casted protection spells around them to assure their safety as long as she could. The queen didn't know what threats the island could throw at them, so she decided to use the most powerful incarnations of her book.

Snow, Ruby and Granny were taking care of the food while the dwarfs and Hook tried to arrange places for them so sit. By the time they finished, Regina couldn't say the job hadn't been well done. Apparently, dwarves could be very handy when they were not complaining.

When the night fell completely, Charming and the fairy were yet to arrive. Giving the quick darkening of the place, Regina created one of her fireballs and kept it steady in the middle of their improvised camp, fluctuating above their heads.

"Where is the prince?" John asked, just now realizing he wasn't there.

"He'll arrive at any time soon, mate. Mr. Perfection and Tink are looking for wood." Hook answered, sitting down on one of the logs.

"But the queen is already using her magic to lighten the camp. Why make a bonfire?" The Merry Men questioned, quickly glancing at Regina.

Letting out a humorless chuckle, the queen held John's gaze. She didn't expect anyone to understand magic.

"You think I'll be holding that forever?" She quipped, arching eyebrows.

"Why not? It is already there, I suppose it won't make any difference if it stays like this." John said carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid you supposed wrong." She stated.

If only he knew how exhausted she really was, the Merry Men would've never suggest that. Super speeding Hook's ship had taken a toll on her; even when she was sleeping, the spell would drag energy from her magic, since the queen had been the source.

Doing that again to keep up a damned _fireball_? No way.

Fortunately, David and Tinkerbell arrived a couple of minutes later, buffing.

"We made it." The prince murmured, letting out a tired breath as he placed the heavy wood down.

"This is worst than Neverland." The fairy added, resting her back against one of the trees, trying to ease her breathing.

"What happened to you?" Snow asked, softly laughing at the sight of her husband with a bunch of leaves stuck in his blond hair.

"The forest is tricky, we almost got lost." David answered, smiling, and moved to kiss his wife in a sweet greeting.

Robin and John made a quick work building the bonfire and Regina directed her fireball onto it, relieved for not having to use magic anymore.

They all sat around it, enjoying the heat. Regina rested her torso on a tree and looked at the sky. It had many constellations she'd never seen before.

"I've been trying to figure out what they represent." Hook murmured, walking towards her.

The queen looked up. "I've been failing." Hook added, resting his back against the same tree she was.

"As a pirate, I have to know every constellation to help me navigate. Somehow, I can't figure those out." The captain said in a low tone. "It's frustrating." He admitted, smirking slightly.

Regina sighed and looked up to face them. "Merlin isn't famous just for telling Arthur what to do, you know? He is a legendary sorcerer. Everyone who has some knowledge of magic have heard of him once." Regina stated in an amused tone.

"I thought he was dead. How his magic still ligers here?" Hook asked, curiosity creasing his feature. 

"No one knows what happened to him." Tinkerbell said, startling the pirate. She moved to sit next to the queen, giving her a small smile.

"If you're powerful enough, spells can linger after your death, guyliner." The queen explained.

"Why always so judgmental, your majesty?" Hook teased, lifting his eyebrows in amusement.

"I can't lose habit, can I?" Regina replied with a smirk, standing up to leave.

Hook moved closer to Tinkerbell and took the queen's place.

"So, how much of Merlin's power is still in this island?" The pirate questioned, glaring at the fairy.

Tinkerbell let out a small laugh. "Take a look at the sky and the island itself, Hook. I would say a lot." She said, grinning.

The pirate lifted puzzled eyebrows and slightly nodded. For him, the island was just fine.

                          --|¥|--

"You're too quiet." Regina whispered in Robin's ear, softly placing her hand on his lower back. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

He smiled and the queen took a seat next to him. "I'm fine, Regina. Just a bit tired." The thief confessed.

"Well, we just spent the whole day walking. What to be tired for?" She quipped, earning a small laugh from Robin.

"I missed you today, milady." He stated, resting his head on her shoulders and closing his eyes.

"I missed you as well." Regina admitted, smiling slightly.

"Really? I bet the pirate would differ." Robin teased. However, the queen sensed a hint of nervousness and annoyance in his tone.

Regina smirked and arched her eyebrows in surprise. "You won't get anything with jealousy, dear." She said, leaning to kiss him.

"Then why did you just kiss me?" He asked with a smug smirk, moving his head back to her shoulder.

"You're such an ass." She scoffed.

Robin stayed there with Regina caressing his hair. He could feel his muscles relaxing and his breathing getting slower at the smoothing rhythm she had created. It felt unimaginably good being held by her this way and he found himself not wanting to move at all. Slowly, his eyes got heavier and sleepiness took control over him.

"Dinner is ready! Come on, people, I won't stay here all night!" Granny yelled.

The thief let out an irritated groan. "You got to be kidding me." Robin murmured, his voice low and raspy from tiredness against her neck.

The outlaw scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "This better be the best dinner ever." He added and Regina couldn't help but let out a laud laugh.

                        --|¥|--

John kept a safe distance from them, staring at the couple. His friend and the queen seemed happy together. He knew Robin was the furthest thing from stupid and anyone in Enchanted Forest knew Regina's reputation - the dangerous and heartless Evil Queen.

Through this angle, though, she didn't look threatening. There had been many rumors about her change of heart. Something evolving a child. John didn't know much of her life nor if the peasant's gossips were accurate.

"Don't worry." Ruby said, noticing the Merry Men's concerned expression. "She _has_ changed." The werewolf added as if she could read his mind.

"Everybody keeps saying that." He breathed out. "Robin is like a brother to me, I just don't want him to get hurt." John added.

"I know you don't. I used to feel the same when Snow started to spend time with Regina." Ruby confessed. "I'm not saying you have to forgive her for everything she did. But she is really trying, John, and I say that knowing how she was as the Evil Queen. I fought against her." Ruby said and pointed to Regina. "That person over there isn't the same as she once was." She assured, smiling.

The Merry Men studied the queen for a brief moment and looked at Ruby, sighing. "I hope you're right." He replied, smiling back.

                         --|¥|--

By the hours passed, the night got colder. Exhausted, everyone had already found their ways to sleep, even if it meant to share a tend.

On the other hand, Snow and Charming preferred to stay awake a little longer, doing nothing for a while. They stood near the bonfire, watching the sky. It was nice to take a time and enjoy themselves, without caring about everything going on. So they stayed there, hugging each other like nothing else mattered.

"We'll be with our daughter again, David." Snow stated, her voice gentle as she grinned.

The prince returned the smile. "I told you, Snow. We'll always find each other, no matter how long it takes." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I know we will." She murmured, taking a deep breath. "I miss her so much." The princess added, letting out the breath she was holding.

"I do too." Her husband muttered.

Charming's expression grew serious. "Snow, we need to tell them. Your condition isn't like before, they deserve to know." He stated carefully.

The prince knew this subject wasn't the best one to discuss at the moment. However, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he placed his hand on his wife's belly, caressing the area with small circles.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Snow promised, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I just want it to be special. It's kind of a big deal, you know?" She teased, leaning forward to kiss him.

David hummed in approval. "Come, you need rest." He said, moving his hand around his wife an lifting her bridal style.

"Oh, you're so _charming_." She quipped, letting out a small laugh.


	25. Darkness

The deeper they got into the forest, the darker it was. High trees with giants leafs, rocks and a dense vegetation surrounded them, making it hard to walk. However, it was the least of their problems.

Sleepy, one of the dwarfs, had almost tripped and fallen on top of a spiky bush. If it wasn't for John grabbing him before he fell, his fall would have been a tremendous set back.

"Bloody hell, mate. Be careful." Hook exclaimed, making the dwarf murmur a quick apology.

"Where are we?" Grumpy asked in a tired tone, narrowing eyes.

"In the middle of a very annoying forest." Regina answered sharply. "So watch your step." She added, groaning.

Far from them, Charming observed the group. He couldn't focus on their task while Snow’s stubbornness kept him from telling the others what he wanted to. Not being able to share the news with people was eating him alive.

"You have to tell them." He whispered to his wife, eventually, after taking a few steps towards her until they were side by side.

"This is not a good time, David. Look around you!" The princess whispered back, just as frustrated.

"Snow." He murmured in a reprehending tone.

"What are you two doing?" Regina questioned, turning to look at the couple suspiciously.

"Just talking." Her former stepdaughter answered without hesitation.

"Right." The queen said in disbelief. "If it's not too much of an inconvenient, stop talking and walk faster. You're slowing us down." She added harshly, turning to face the path ahead of them.

Snow gave David a warning look and told him to be quiet. The prince nodded, reluctantly.

"Guys, I'm hearing something." Ruby stated, halting her walking midway.

Everybody slowed their steps and ceased the talking, diverting their full attention to the surroundings.

"It sounds like an animal. A big one." She added.

"Let's stay close." Robin suggested.

The group walked carefully through path they'd chosen to take. After Ruby's comment, the forest grew oddly quiet. Everybody was uneasy and anxious, waiting for something to happen.

"I can hear it too." Granny murmured suddenly, frowning.

Seeing the old werewolf picking her crossbow, Robin and John took the opportunity to do the same with their bows.

"Wait." Regina said in a firm tone, stepping forward.

She bent down and placed two fingers on the ground, focusing all her attention on her magic.

"I can't feel anything coming." She murmured, frowning in puzzlement.

"That's because it isn't on the ground." Charming stated, his eyes wide as he moved his hand to his sword. "Get down!" He yelled when saw the beasts coming.

He ran to Snow when the animals appeared, staying protectively in front of her ready for a fight.

The others looked up to face the monsters and Snow and Regina exchanged concerned looks. After all, the same flying monkeys who attacked them when they'd returned to Enchanted Forest were now attacking again.

The only problem was that now, it wasn't just one - it was the whole pack.

Before the beasts were dangerously close, Tinkerbell was already flying and using her own magic to stop the attack.  
Granny, John, Robin and Snow were frenetically throwing arrows at the flying monkeys. Their aim was surprisingly precise, and the trio had been able to kill a great number of enemies.

However, no matter how many they killed, the beasts wouldn't stop coming, and to the queen's irritation, they apparently more interested on her.

Regina used fireballs and threw them against poisoned trees, but they just kept coming. She could see that Ruby was in her wolf form fighting side by side with Hook and the dwarfs. They were having some trouble to control the attack, and the queen was trying to help as much as she could.

It was getting harder to keep the monkeys from hurting her, though. The spells she was casting were able to cause damage, but a fireball isn't the best option when you have many targets at once.

Sounds of sword fighting and people yelling told her that the enemy was able to get through some of their defenses. The noises were all mixed together as the world around the queen began to lose importance, and she focused all her energy on taking down the beasts near her.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered.

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth while the monkeys dropped dead at her feet. Her spells became more and more aggressive. It was possible to hear pained squeaks from the monsters when they felt her magic on them, and Regina had a sudden desire to laugh at their misery.

It was all too familiar.

Her gaze locked on the beasts, unaware that her eyes had darkened and her smile appeared more as a sneer.

Deep down, there was an internal voice telling her to stop. A part of her held onto that desperately, trying to stop herself from becoming what she once was. A killer.

It was in her moment of confusion that Regina was surprised by new monkeys coming. Even if she kept most of them away, two were able to pass through the area she was guarding.

"Granny, watch out!" She heard John yelling.

As the queen turned around, she saw the old woman being thrown against a tree. Granny cried out in pain and fell on the ground, not able to stand anymore.

Regina's world froze.

She watched the others trying to help the elder woman in slow motion. Their mouth opened and flattered shut repeatedly, but no sound came out of it. There seemed to be a strange roaring in her ears and she barely knew whatever desperate comments Snow did to her.

The sound of her own heart beat, strong and accelerated, was the only thing she could hear. For a moment, there was only her and the rapid hammering of her heart as she started to see red.

The queen felt an old rage consuming her insides. Her expression grew darker and darker. She closed her eyes and felt something flow through her veins, leaving her heavier and lighter at the same time.

Rumplestiltskin's voice echoed in her mind, followed by her own imposing tone.

_"Let me help you, dearie. Let me take them down just like before. Are you ready?"_

_"I'm here to protect us. Hold onto me, dear."_

When she opened her eyes again, she saw nothing but darkness.

Flying monkeys were teared open with a wave of her hand and those who attacked her ended up without wings. Regina lifted both arms and murmured a spell, making so much pain on the beasts that they thrusted claws on their own heads to stop it from hurting any further.

She didn't stop. This, _this_ she knew. And darkness, specially for people like her, was extremely seductive.

For a moment, that was only this.

Only her.

She had almost forgotten the blackness of this void.

After a while, the queen felt something touch her arm. She didn't know it was a person until it screamed her name and she managed to hear it somehow.

"Regina, look at me."

The voice was muffled, murmuring, as if it came from somewhere far away. The queen tried to focus, but it had been a long time since darkness took control over her and she was having difficulties to snap out of the trance.

"Regina, everything is fine."

It was when Regina regain the awareness of herself that she realized she was shaking. The voice was getting clearer and she could feel someone hugging her.

The queen opened and closed her eyes, taking a deep breaths. She breathed out as a unique scent of pine filled her nostrils.

"Robin?" Regina murmured in a shaky voice.

"It's ok." The thief responded, sighing in relief.

Regina blinked her eyes trying to focus. She stepped back, away from Robin, and looked at the group. They all had terrified expressions glued on her.

Ruby helped Granny to stand up, without breaking eye contact with the queen.

The old woman had a deep cut in her back and bruises all over her body. Her eyes were full of tears, looking at Regina with worry, like she had been the one hurt.

David had his arms wrapped around Snow protectively and Tinkebell was glaring at the queen carefully, with a deep frown.

Regina felt a warm wetness on her hands and widened eyes when she looked down to examine it. Her hands were covered by blood, and it wasn't hers.

She wasn't often lost for words. But, finding herself covered by monkey's blood had rendered her speechless. Regina rarely hesitated, but the attack had baffled her.

She hadn't lost control that way in _decades_.

"I... I think it's best if you take care of Granny's injuries, Tinkerbell." Regina stated, her voice coming out hoarse and shaky.

Looking up to face the group, she swallowed hard. The queen closed her hands into a fist and walked away, disappearing in the forest. This time, she didn't let Robin follow.

                           --|¥|--

Snow sat down and scrubbed a hand over her temple, incredulous. She had never seen her stepmother like this.

Hell, Regina didn't even look human.

"David?" The princess called, shaking her head slightly.

Charming looked at her with a pained expression and stepped forward, hugging his wife.

"I've never seen her like this." Snow said in a sad tone, keeping her husband as close as possible.

"I don't think anyone ever did." Charming breathed out, frowning in worry as moved closer to the group.

Next to them, the others to helped the injured people.

"It can hurt a little, Granny." Tinkerbell said, caressing the old woman's back.

After receiving a nod from her patient, the fairy started the spell and, with a glow of light green magic, the wound was gone.

"Thank you." Granny whispered, her own voice seaming weak ever to her.

"Are you alright?" John asked worriedly, standing in front of her.

The old woman didn't answered, just glared at him, stood up and left with a scowl.

"Give her some time, she is pretty shaken by all this." Ruby said, placing a hand on the Mary Men's back.

"Well, I can't blame her!" John responded, turning to face the werewolf. "You said she had changed, but what the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Regina _did_ change, you fool! If she hadn't, you wouldn't be standing here in the first place!" Granny yelled back, letting out a sob.

"All I saw was the Devil it self! She is a bloody monster!" John insisted, walking randomly through the small space they had.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this." Snow pointed out.

"Is this bloody island." Hook exclaimed, earning everybody's attention. "Merlin's power is making people who have magic go mad." He added.

"But I'm fine." Tinkerbell responded, frowning.

"Dark magic." Robin whispered, clenching his jaw. 

"What?" Grumpy asked, confused.

"People with dark magic. Excuse me." The thief said and walked away towards the path the queen had taken minutes before.

He had to find her.

                            --|¥|--

After what it seemed to be the longest minutes of his life, he was able to find her.

"Regina?" Robin called, taking in the sight of her kneeled on the ground next to a river.

She was cleaning herself, apparently lost in thoughts. When the queen heard his voice, though, her limbs tensed.

She clearly didn't want him there.

"Go away." Regina bitted out after a few seconds, never turning to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He insisted, stepping closer.

"Go away before you get hurt, thief." Regina said sharply.

Robin frowned slightly at his nickname being used as an insult. Sighing, he stepped closer again.

"When will you understand that I'm not afraid of you?" He questioned, in a soft tone.

The outlaw examined her with great concern, waiting for her reaction. He wouldn't let her alone after what happened, and it was clear that she wasn't well.

Regina's hand moved to her knees and she bent her head down, sighing.

"You should." Her words were no more than a whisper, as if she was confessing something terrible.

When the thief decided she wouldn't let him in after the attack, he inbreathed deeply and stalked her, determinate to see her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina questioned in a firmer tone, but the thief paid no attention to her inquiring.

"Look at me." He whispered when she was in arms reach and, reluctantly, she turned around.

Robin had never seen her crying before and it broke his heart to see her like this. His eyes found her's and he realized that most of people was afraid of her. Terribly so. But for some strange reason, all he felt was an incredible need to help and protect her.

"We were under attack and you got angry." He stated, his expression affectionate but serious.

"That's no excuse." She responded with a frown.

"Fine. Maybe you were a little violent, but Regina, I don't care." The thief said carefully, waiting for her answer.

"Don't lie in my face." The queen said, stepping away.

Her words hurt him more than it should have. How could she not trust him after everything they passed through? Robin was a good men, and he'd spent his entire life doing the right for people as an example for his son.

"I am many things, Regina, but I'm no liar. I thought you knew that by now." Robin responded firmly, holding her gaze.

The queen looked away and shook her head. "Then how can you say you don't care? Did you miss the part when I teared open those monkeys?" She asked, frowning in disbelief.

"Listen to me. I'm pretty sure that if it was about Snow or Emma, Charming would have done the same thing. If John was in danger, I would have snapped to." Robin insisted, taking a step forward.

"You don't understand." She said, exasperated.

"Yes, I do!" Robin insisted, raising his tone and lifting eyebrows.

"No, Robin. You don't! No one does! You don't know what is like to fight against yourself _every day_! To fight against darkness. Because that woman you saw, that evilness, it's _me_! And that's a just a small show of what I'm truly capable of." She choked the words out of her, feeling her eyes burn with unleashed tears.

She wad so tired. Tired of pretending she wasn't angry, tired of beig constantly strong and acting as a leader. Regina didn't feel like existing at all.

Robin ended the distance between them and placed both hands on her shoulders, gently squeezed it. "Look at me." He whispered, and she opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed before.

"Milady, dwelling on past bad decisions you’ve made only allows those decisions to keep defining you." He said, cupping her cheeks with his hand. "From where I see, you are a magnificent human being, Regina. You have such a great relationship with my son, and despite how you may feel, you're constantly proving people wrong by doing the right thing." He thief added, sighing slightly.

"And look at you now. Do you seriously believe the woman you once were would ever help Snow White? Because that's what you're doing now. You're helping. You've given up your child, protected people who attacked you in the past and you are using your magic to save lives, Regina, not destroy them. That's not evilness, i's strength." Robin murmured, smiling at her.

The queen looked at him without blinking, too overwhelmed by everything. She felt her anger decrease as Robin talked, surprised when warmth and gratitude filled her heart.

"You have to forgive yourself and move on, milady. Granny is your friend and she was seriously injured. We were all worried as well." He said.

Robin though about how Granny ended up and he remember that the monkeys seamed to be hunting _the queen_. The elder woman had been collateral damage.

Regina had been their true target.

His stomach flipped at the image of her bruised self a from when she came back from the merting with the villains. Unintentionally, he intensified his grip over her and pulled her body for a tight hug.

"If you were hurt, I don't know what I would have done." The thief admitted, closing his eyes.

The queen was torn by his attitude. When he first spoke, she was so sure he had came to yell at her. Regina couldn't believe he was not only defending her, but showing honest concern.

Again, she found herself in war with herself, only this time, it wasn't caused by homicidal tendencies. Her _distraction_ with the thief was starting to become a problem. The nature of their relationship had passed from 'mutual tolerance' to 'friendship' far too quickly. Now, they lingered a dangerous area where emotions were involved.

She wasn't ready for that. Was she? Could she truly care for someone after Henry and Daniel? Everyone she loved ended up dead of lost to her.

"Robin..." She whispered in a shaky voice, looking at him.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. The thief responded instantly and, when they parted, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." Regina whispered.

"You're very welcome, milady." He said, smiling. "Come on, let's go back." He suggested, taking her hand and smirking smugly.

Regina couldn't stop the corners of her lips from lifting in a small smile.

"Fine." She said, breathing out heavily.


	26. Concern

"Watch it, Cruella! If you keep yelling like this, they'll find out about us." Ursula reprehended, glancing at her companion.

"I did no such thing, darling. You better stop treating me like I was one of your servants." The thin woman retorted.

Ursula sighed. "I'm the one holding the dagger." She bitted out.

"That means you control _him_ , not me." Cruella replied in a sharp tone, gesticulating towards Rumple.

Noticing the Dark One had slowed his pace, the goddess rolled her eyes.

"Keep walking." She ordered, tightening her grip over the dagger.

Rumple took a deep breath and his smirk hardened.

"Since I'm doomed to follow your orders, you could at least stop talking. Surely, you know how annoying this constant babbling is." He exclaimed, making the duo in front of him halt their walk.

"You don't get to say a thing, imp." Cruella bitted out, turning to face him with an indignant frown.

"Do you wish to be punished, Rumplestilskin?" Ursula questioned, her eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"I'm not afraid of you, dearie. You're nothing more than a spoiled child. It wasn't a surprise when your father decided banished you." The Dark One mocked, smiling evilly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the goddess's tentacles wrapped themselves around him, strongly squeezing his body. He couldn't help but let out a gasp as they crushed his arms.

Grinning mischievously, Ursula stepped forward and lifted the Dark One until he stood a few meters from the floor. Without warning, she let him go, causing the men to hit the ground painfully.

Rumple hissed in response.

"Know your place." Ursula muttered, turning around and restarting her walk by Cruella's side.

The Dark One looked up to face her with a rather murderous expression. He wanted nothing more than to bury his hand inside her chest and crash her heart. Although, Rumple wasn't strong enough to fight the dagger's power.

"I'll take care of you soon, dearie." He whispered between gritted teeth, slowly moving his feet to stand.

                         --|¥|--

Fortunately, the forest was less dense now. The space between the trees was larger, allowing them to walk more freely without much difficulty. The sunlight was shining bright, illuminating their way.

"It's getting easier to move around here." David stated, relieved.

"Aye." Hook agreed, smiling.

"I think this place is better than we thought it would be. We'll get the stone faster than the expected!" Grumpy exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, dwarf. Do you seriously believe this is all the island can throw at us? If so, you're not paying much attention." She mocked.

The dwarves glared at the queen annoyedly, whispering curses and sharp comebacks to her majesty. Regina decided to ignore all of them.

"We're walking for ages." Snow murmured, breathing out tiredly.

"Do you need to rest?" Charming asked, worriedly, as placed a supportive hand on his wife's back.

"I'm fine." She lied, smiling tightly under her husband's gaze, quickly glancing at her belly.

David gave her a knowing look. "I think it's best if we take a break." He declared, turning to face the group.

Everybody halted their walking midway at the prince's words. They turned around with puzzled expressions. It hadn't been that long since they had restarted to walk.

Much to his surprise, Charming realized Regina had stopped moments before the others and was studying them with narrowed eyes. He couldn't hide his nervousness for much longer, so he glanced at Granny instead.

"Hopefully something to eat?" He added, grinning.

The old woman smiled. "Fine, I'll do it." Granny murmured, letting out a small chuckle.

                            --|¥|--

Regina had repeatedly refused to stay with the others. She hadn't the patience nor willing to stand their constant eyes on her, just waiting for another take over.

After the monkeys attack, the group had tensed considerably. They would always stay alert, keeping their weapons on hand. Nevertheless, as much as they created strategies and prepared their defenses, the queen knew it would come down to her and Tinkerbell to solve the problem.

However, even if another pack of simian creatures decided to pay them a visit, she was more worried with how she would respond.

It had never been hard to end lives, especially when she was the one attacking.

Calling upon the darkness inside her had always made her stronger. Anger, pain and sorrow would fuel the magic within and make her one of the most powerful weapons they could ever get.

She was their strongest defense.

Except this time, the queen wasn't supposed to act like that. She was supposedly on the good side. Therefore, she was meant to fight against this new menace.

Free the kingdom.

Free the people.

They wanted her to be one of them. To be a leader with them. To plan strategy and offer suggestions for the benefit of all.

She could think of nothing she wanted less.

She had always easily sent almost everyone away from her in terror, always pulling strength from dark places and using her techniques to frighten people.

The queen learned to be proud of herself every time she managed to get informations, scare or even kill someone.

She would feel the darkness filing her veins and her vision go blurry. The feeling of power and freedom were almost too irresistible to let go.

So now she faced the fire alone, her eyes devoid of any warmth as her thoughts drove her far away from the island.

"Food is ready!" Granny stated.

Between relief murmurs from the others, the queen slowly stood up. Suddenly, she felt a shiver pass down her spine and cursed under her breath, clenching her hands into a fist.

Well, it couldn't be nothing. Not anymore. It was happening more frequently since they had left Hook's ship and she found herself frustrated without knowing why.

As much as she hated to admit, she needed help.

So now, she found herself looking around and searching for Tinkerbell.

She had to be feeling it too. She was a fairy, after all. Magic was a part of her like it was a part of Regina. Or was her power only related to the use of pixie dust?

Either way, when Regina finally found Tinkerbell, she walked towards her. In the moment the fairy was within arm’s reach, Regina turned her around.

"Did you feel that?" Regina asked in a low and frustrated tone.

"Feel what?" Tinkerbell inquired, her expression a mix of irritation and concern.

" _Magic_. Did you feel that?" The queen questioned, impatiently.

The fairy blinked a few times. Her eyes studied Regina's face as she frowned, concerned.

"No, I'm not feeling anything." She answered, taking a step towards the queen. "Regina, are you alright? I mean, we haven't talked about what happened earlier." Tinkerbell added, carefully enough not to sound too nervous.

Regina's expression hardened almost instantly. Her fists clenched and her breathing deepened. She knew Tinkerbell was talking about the flying monkey incident and immediately regretted asking.

She wasn't used to feel ashamed for things she'd done. Apparently, it was getting common for her to feel responsible for the things she did - something that in her youth she'd blame her stepdaughter without hesitation.

"Forget I asked anything." She bitted out in dismiss, walking away.

                          --|¥|--

Robin observed Tinkerbell and Regina's chat from where he was sitting. He frowned slightly at the way the queen seemed to tense as the conversation went on.

Maybe he should talk to her.

Maybe he should leave her alone.

After putting some thought in it, he decided to give her some space. Robin knew he had crossed one of her boundaries when he found her cleaning her blood full hands after the monkey's attack.

He figured she needed some space to deal with everything, so he would only give her reassuring smiles along the day.

"I hadn't realized how hungry I was until this very moment." John announced his presence, sitting down next to him and snapping Robin out of his thoughts.

The thief look up to face his friend. "Well, some things never change." He quipped, smirking.

"True." The Merry Men agreed, chuckling. "What can I do, hun? Granny really knows how to cook." He added, smiling in amusement.

"That she does." The outlaw stated, scrubbing a hand over his hair.

A comfortable silence hanged over them while they ate, simply contemplating the fire.

"Robin?" John eventually spoke, his tone careful yet steady.

As the thief turned to face his friend, he found him with a serious and thoughtful expression.

"I don't mean to intrude and you know how much I respect your choices. Though, I'm not convinced this time you've made the right one." He added, sighing as he saw the tiredness in Robin's eyes.

"Are you sure this, whatever _this_  means, with the queen is good for you? We all saw what she's capable of today." The Merry Man said.

His leader looked back at the fire and nodded firmly. "I'm pretty sure good does not cover it, John." He said firmly.

The Merry Men tilted his head. "I remember hearing rumors of a young and gorgeous queen Leopold had married with. The fairest of them all, they said. Regina is clearly beautiful, but she's still the Evil Queen, Robin. Sometimes it's not worth the risk." He pointed out, glancing at the thief.

Robin frowned, slightly irritated that his friend suggested he was blind by Regina's beauty.

"Have I ever told you how I met Marian?" He questioned.

"Only a hundred of times." John answered, smiling slightly.

"I stole from her. She could have sold me out, but she didn't." The outlaw commented, looking back at his friend. "She chose to see the good in me, John, and then she gave me another chance. I'm willing to do the same for Regina. There's more in her than the Evil Queen." He said.

"My friend, you were never a murderer. You've never slaughtered villages and persecuted people. You've never made children cry in their sleep haunted by nightmares. You can't possibly compare yourself to her." John murmured, shaking his head.

"She was lost, John. I know what she has done and what she's capable of. I'm not walking in this with closed eyes." Robin protested, irritated.

The Merry Men sighed. "I'm just concerned, my friend. You can't blame me for that." He said, looking back at the fire.

Robin closed his eyes, nodding. "You all think she is evil. Maybe she was in the past, but not anymore. I see someone very different now, and I realized I really want to help the person she became." He murmured.

"Just promise me you'll pay attention and take care of yourself. I know you, Robin. You always see the best in people. But this time, I'm more worried with you getting hurt. The risk is enormous." John advertised.

"I'm well aware. I remember being hunted by her Black Knights, but this woman right here is not the same she once was. I believe she's trying to change and deserves a second change. I know Regina. Not the Evil Queen, John. If you tried, you would get to know her too." Robin retorted, lost in his thoughts.

The Merry Men studied his friend closely, frowning slightly.

"Alright then." He breathed out, returning his attention to his meal.

                            --|¥|--

"I have news." Snow exclaimed, earning everyone's attention. She glanced at David and he gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, Charming and I have, actually." The princess murmured, nervously.

Regina closed her eyes, whispering a silent plea under her breath.

 _Please, don't_.

"I'm pregnant." The princess stated.

A deafening silence took over the group as they stared at Snow. Many wide eyes and baffled smiles decorated their faces.

The first one to break from the initial shock was Ruby. She let out a small laugh and ran to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"How long have you been keeping this from me, missy?" She murmured playfully, making both the princess and Charming to laugh.

Then the others started to walk towards the couple, smiling and laughing as if it had been the best news ever.

"Congratulations, mate." John said, shaking David's hand.

"Looks like we have another royal coming!" Grumpy commented when the dwarfs stood up.

Regina just sat there, watching as every single person stood up to hug the _un_ charmings with a scowl. She looked up to the sky and almost scoffed at the thought of the Dark Curse. Her lips couldn't suppress an emotionless chuckle from coming out.

Once again, it all felt _so_ oddly familiar.

A curse. A baby. An evil witch, only this time, she wasn't playing that part. Or was she? The queen couldn't tell.

"It is so wonderful, congratulations." Tinkerbell said to Snow, smiling brightly.

It was no secret the fairy loved kids.

" _Wonderful_." Regina mimed her words out loud as stood up, making all eyes turn to her.

She couldn't suppress another low laugh. The queen lifted one of her hands until it found her face and rested her fingers onto her temples, her expression looking rather mad.

"Your timing couldn't have been better, my dear." The queen added sarcastically, taking a step towards the couple.

Regina ran a hand over her hair, tucking in small pieces that had escaped her jewelled grips, then clasped them in front of her as she looked anywhere but at her stepdaughter, trying very hard not to incinerate her on the spot.

"You seem angry." Snow stated in a cold tone.

Regina let out a snort, briefly closing her eyes and then opening it again, holding the princess's haze without flinching.

" _Yes_ , I am very much angry." She retorted, her voice cool and collected, which made Snow more nervous than if she had yelled at her.

"Please, tell me you found out about this pregnancy only a few days ago." She added in a low tone, stepping closer.

"I found out after Maleficent came to the palace." The princess confessed, making the queen clench her fists in annoyance.

"You are unbelievable, Snow White!" Regina yelled, her heart tightening as she suppressed the urge to punch the woman in front of her, her expression darkening.

As she remembered the fight they had in Neverland, in which the princess had the nerve to slap her in the face, that urge grew somehow.

"Why are you so upset about me being pregnant, Regina? It is not a bad thing!" Snow yelled just as much in response, frowning indignantly.

"The problem isn't the pregnancy, you idiot! How could you come to this island we know nothing about carrying a _child_? Have you lost your mind?" The queen snapped.

The princess opened her mouth to respond, but no word came out of it. She stared into Regina's eyes, studying the queen.

"You're concerned." Snow realized, her tone softening almost immediately.

Regina clenched her jaw. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not making a trip to Disneyland. There's no flying with unicorns in here. Look around you!" She said, gesticulating towards the forest.

Snow smiled and walked forward until she was face to face with her stepmother.

"We'll be fine, Regina. I can take care of myself. Even you weren't able to kill me, remember?" She quipped and placed a hand on the queen's shoulders, gently squeezing it.

The sorceress glanced at Snow's hand on her and frowned. She shoved her away and took a step back.

"Killing you was never my goal. If it had been, you would be dead long ago." She responded coldly, looking back at the princess. "I wanted you to suffer and that is far more complicated than simply taking your life away. But _here_? They don't care how you live or die. Trust me, I know." She added, sighing.

Snow frowned. "I believe you have a point." She murmured sadly, looking away.

The queen could tell her stepdaughter was hurt.

If it had been thirty years ago, Regina would have laughed. Hell, she _had_ already laughed at it. Once, getting rid of a baby was at the top of her to-do list.

It was ironic that now, she stood in front of the same woman from all those years ago, but there was no joy on contemplating Snow's scared and desolated self. There was no satisfaction on seeing her pain. There was only sympathy.

When the hell did that happen?

When did she start caring so much about this girl, this once enemy, that had helped to kill the men she loved all those years ago?

It had been because of Henry, she supposed.

Again, Regina's mind drifted to when she found her son hurt back in Neverland. She remembered how devastated and powerless she had felt then. She thought of every moment people had used those she loved against her.

Cautiously, the queen took a step forward and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder, squeezing it just like the princess had done to hers minutes before.

"You couldn't raise your child because of me." The queen stated, swallowing nervously. "I won't let anything happen to this one. You are _not_ losing a child again." She added, her tone firm and secure.

Oh, only if Henry could see her right now.

Snow showed her a warm smile as her eyes filled with tears. Regina shifted uncomfortably under the princess's gaze and withdrew her hand, pursing her lips.

"Thank you." Snow whispered, taking the queen's hand and stepping forward.

Regina stood, baffled, as her stepdaughter wrapped her arms around her tightly. Snow's hug had came out of nowhere. She didn't even try hug her back. The queen's eyes widened and her forehead contorted into an indignant frown, glancing over Snow's shoulder. Once again, she shifted under the princess's embrace and gently pushed her away.

"I see you're getting emotional over nothing already." Regina murmured, looking at the brunette in front of her as if she was insane.

Suddenly, she noticed the eyes glued on them, acknowledging what had just transpired. The queen cleared her throat and recomposed her emotionless mask.

"However, if you start complaining about everything like a spoiled brat, you don't have to worry about beings from this island. I'll kill you myself." The queen added, lifting threatening eyebrows and turning around.

Snow smirked. "I'm well aware." She murmured as Charming placed his hand on her back, gently caressing it.

Few moments later, they all returned their attentions to Granny's food. The old woman would never stop saying it was getting cold. Nevertheless, it took them a few minutes to calm down after Snow's revelation.

Smiling, Granny walked headed to the queen. The elder woman's expression held such affection and warmth that Regina had to suppress the temptation to leave.

"Hey girl." Granny muttered.

"Are you going to cry as well?" Regina mocked, her expression blank.

"Well, I'm glad you two are working things out." Granny responded, her arms folded in front of her.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, dear." The queen retorted, raising an eyebrow.

The elder woman sighed and moved to stand next to the sorceress. As she moved, Regina took a glimpse of the teared tissue of Granny's blouse where the flying monkey had thrusted his claws on.

"Are you alright?" The queen asked, her own voice seeming hoarse even to her ears.

The old woman followed Regina's gaze and nodded. "Tinkerbell did a great job." She said.

The queen hummed and looked away. Granny glanced at the sorceress and took a deep breath.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, girl." She added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina lied, her voice low and dead panned.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Just don't forget the promise you made me or I'll kick your ass." She murmured carelessly.

The queen smirked. "How can I forget it when you keep reminding me after every five minutes?" She quipped.

"Watch it." Granny teased, smiling.

                             --|¥|--

Regina walked away from the group and sat on a tree stump. A headache was starting to creep up from her tense shoulders, so she closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. She had no intentions to talk to anyone.

Nevertheless, Tinkerbell moved to stand right beside her.

"Hey." The fairy muttered.

Regina's eyes opened as if she had been burnt, mentally cursing the fairy for having interrupted her solitude.

"Hey." She murmured, emotionless.

"How are things with Robin?" Tinkerbell asked.

The queen's face hardened and she stiffed her posture. Her relationship with Robin was their own business and frankly, it wasn't of her liking to gossip about boys.

But it was _Tinkerbell_ asking.

It was that infuriating kind little fairy who she had wronged all those years ago.

Regina had to try hard not to act all cold, distant and pretend nothing was going on to get rid of the fairy's company.

"Why do you care so much about us?" Regina ignored her question and made one of her own, looking at Tinkerbell suspiciously.

The fairy suppressed a smile. "I just think you two are really good together." She said, watching the rest of the group talking to each other, lost in their small groups of conversation.

It was then that her eyes leaned on Robin. While the thief talked to John and Hook, she thought of his tattoo. Tinkerbell bitted her lower lip nervously and looked back at Regina.

"Besides, after everything that happened between us, it's nice to see you in a relationship." The fairy added.

"We're not in a relationship." The queen correct automatically, her expression growing slightly frustrated.

Tinkerbell frowned. "But... You're together, aren't you?" She questioned.

Regina sighed. "We’re not ‘ _together_ ’." She insisted, shaking her head nervously.

"So what the hell are you then?" The fairy retorted, holding back a laugh and waiting for the queen to turn back to face her.

The queen swallowed hard. It was a something she was constantly asking herself, without being able to find an answer that wouldn't frighten her.

When she faced the fairy, it was with a thoughtful frown.

"We're... I mean, I.. We’re…" She stammered, mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words.

Tinkerbell looked at her, eyebrow raised, arms folded with a smug smirk on her face.

Regina released the breath she was holding and glared at the fairy.

"Oh, shut up." She hissed before standing up and walking away.

Tinkerbell couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as the queen moved, and Regina would never admit how her lips twisted upward into a secret small smile when she heard the pixie's laughter.


	27. Charade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but things have been crazy lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

"Finally!" Maleficent exclaimed, her smile widening as she stood up.

Diablo, who always made sure not to be far away from his master, entered in the room with shiny eyes.

"Did you locate it?" He questioned, smirking slightly at the sight of a very excited Maleficent.

"Yes, I did." The witch murmured, placing her hands together and closing her eyes, sighing while turned around to face her companion.

She walked towards him and placed both hands on his human cheeks. "We have a long trip to make, beautiful one." Maleficent quipped, grinning.

"Where to, Miss?" He played along, chuckling slightly.

The witch smirked. "To a very interesting place, if you must ask." She answered, tilting her face to the right. "Hunted Island." She added, letting out a small laugh.

                           --|¥|--

The group kept walking until they could no longer tell how many hours had passed. Eventually, exhaustion would've hit them. However, after being in flying monkey's attacks, Storybroke's former inhabitants knew better then to cease their search and hang in the middle of the forest.

"I'm so sick of this place!" Regina groaned, just as she was hit by one of the tree branches. "Get out of my face, damn it!" The brunette bitter out, pulling away a giant leaf that was now blocking her passage.

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "It's good to see you so relaxed, milady." He teased, winking playfully at the queen's exasperation.

"Island one, Regina _zero_..." Granny mocked, smirking.

The brunette rolled her eyes and her face immediately turned into a scrawl. As she was about to respond, Hook spoke.

"That's strange."

The pirate, who was leading the group, halted his walk and added. "The forest ends here."

Followed by murmurs of joy, Regina laughed. "It was about time." She said.

"I wouldn't be so cheerful, love. We're blocked by a giant stone wall. It's like someone placed a mountain in our way." The pirate pointed out, just as the others came closer, now being able to see the passage.

The queen frowned and stepped forward to examine the wall.

"It's magical." Tinkerbell stated, joining the queen on her study. "I can feel it." She added, glancing at the brunette.

"Yes, it is." Regina agreed, turning around to face the others.

"What is that?" Snow asked curiously, pointing to a rock above what seemed to be the entrance they were searching for.

"A drawing... I guess. I can't tell it from here." Regina muttered. "Tinkerbell, can you take care of this?" She added, turning to face the fairy.

"Sure." She said, turning around to face the rock.

Tinkerbell opened her wings and flew until she was face to face with the drawing.

"There's a message in here!" She told them, frowning slightly. "It's too outworn. I can't read the full sentence, just fragments like ' _in darkest moments they'll guide you home_ ' and ' _people forever gone find their resting place_ '." The fairy said slowly, letting the words get to her.

She looked down to face the queen and sighed. "It's a charade, Regina." Tinkerbell stated.

"And we'll need to answer it to pass through." David murmured, nodding.

"I think so." Snow replied, leaning to kiss him softly on his cheeks.

"Let's solve it, then." John said, running a hand through his hair as he moved to sit on a forgotten log.

                           --|¥|--

The hours passed and they were still there, standing beside the passage and trying figure out the answer. Unfortunately, no one had been lucky enough.

After roaming through the small clearing, Regina sat down next to Robin. He smiled and placed a hand around her waist, pulling the queen closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed eyes, enjoying the comfort he was giving her.

"' _In the darkest moments they'll guide you home_ '." Robin quoted the charade. "What guides us home?" He added, letting out a tired sigh as tried to make sense out of it.

"GPS." The queen quipped in a quiet murmur, letting out a small chuckle - she had been asking herself the same question for the past two hours.

"GPS... What is that?" Robin questioned, letting the unknown word roll over his tongue strangely, returning her a confused look.

Regina shook her head slightly in dismiss. "It's just a thing from Storybrooke, we don't have it in here." She said, earning an understanding nod from the thief.

"It's getting dark." He pointed out, changing the subject.

"I know, we need to find the answer quickly. Otherwise we'll have to camp here, and I don't think that's a good idea." She said, traveling her eyes through the forest.

The answer had to be something related to this island, right?

"Don't you have any clue?" Ruby's voice came as a question while the werewolf walked towards the couple with Hook by her side.

"No." Regina confessed, resting her head on her hand.

"Come on, you must have an idea or two. Snow and Granny have already given it a shot a few times but failed miserably." Hook muttered, frustrated.

" _People forever gone find their resting place_." Robin quoted once again, trying to put his thoughts together.

"I have no idea." The pirate breathed out, shaking his head negatively.

"They make no sense to me." Ruby said calmly and took a deep breath, looking up to see the sky. "At least it's beautiful in here." She added, smiling slightly.

"It is." Robin murmured in agreement while traveled his hand through Regina's hair.

Hook smirked and nodded quickly. "Aye. It's getting hard not to keep staring at the stars." He said.

"Is that so?" Regina muttered, frowning.

The pirate nodded. "I'm trying to figure out what they represent, but I can't. You see, I've always been a wonderful sailor, your majesty. The constellations would always help me when I was lost in the sea." He explained, amused.

Regina opened her mouth to respond but closed it shut quickly, without letting any word come out. She looked away from the pirate and faced the sky, deepening her frown.

"Stars..." She murmured to herself.

Robin, who was close enough to hear her mumbling, turned his head towards the queen just in time to see her wry smile creeping it's way in her face.

"I'm sure you'll have your answer eventually, captain." Ruby said carelessly, looking at Hook with cheerful eyes.

Suddenly, the queen stood up. "I can't believe this." She exclaimed, excitedly.

"What?" The pirate questioned, frowning.

"How could I be so stupid? I was staring at them for hours!" Regina snorted and stormed away, leaving the others facing themselves with puzzled expressions.

However, they were fast to follow the sorceress.

                           --|¥|--

Charming moved his hand through his wife's arm, holding her tightly as they thought of an answer to the mysterious' passage. He knew Snow was tired for walking all those hours without proper rest, but the princess would always refuse to slow down her peace.

Suddenly, David feels his wife pushing him slightly and is brought back to reality.

"Did you find out?" Snow asked hopefully as she caught Regina approaching with a small grin.

"Let's find out." The queen replied with a wink as passed through the princess, glaring at the stone wall.

The light of the stars matched the points of the drawing exactly, what made Regina almost let out a laugh in relief.

"Constellation of the Dead." She said it loud and clear, her intense glare never leaving the wall.

After a few seconds the rocks below the drawing started to crack before their eyes, letting out a grey glow as the stones fell. Minutes later, the passage was open. The cave showed them a long tunnel ahead, making it impossible to see the end of it - just pure and intense blackness.

"Constellation of the Dead, hun?" John questioned, amused.

"Handless Wonder over there helped me remember it." Regina quipped, glancing at Hook, who responded with a roll of eyes. "Constellations can guide you home if you're lost in the sea, but it's well known that Merlin believes our souls became stars when we die." She added, turning her attention back to the Merry Men.

"He named it Constellation of the Dead." Tinkerbel stated, smiling.

The queen nodded. "Rumple told me about it many years ago." She explained.

"I suppose you have your answer then, captain." Ruby teased, glancing at Hook.

"Aye." He murmured, smirking.

"Well... Island one, Regina one." Granny teased, earning another roll of eyes from the queen and a laugh from the fairy.

"Let's go then, we don't have all day." Charming suggest, entering in the tunnel.

                           --|¥|--

  
At least a hundred meters away from the group, Rumplestiltiskin smiled, approving his former student's behavior.

"It was about time. I though you would never remember it, dearie." He murmured to himself, amusedly.

"Imp." Ursula called, interrupting his blissful loneliness.

The Dark One closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What?" He bitted out as turned to face the woman.

"It's time for a cloaking spell once again. We need to follow them into the tunnel." The goddess pointed out, smirking.

"You better not try anything stupid." Cruella said harshly, giving him an evil smile.

Reluctantly, Rumple stood up and waved his hand. Without any difficulties, a red aura surrounded the trio, indicating the spell was working just fine.

However, while the Dark One annualized his surroundings something caught his attention. He noticed a strange movement behind a random tree, but what really baffled him was the outcome event. Rumple's jaw opened as, if it was a ghost, a men - who looked extremely like his very _dead_ son - passed through one of the trees not so far away from him.

Feeling uneasy, he closed his eyes and shook his head in dismiss. For a moment, the Dark One questioned himself about his sanity. Certainly, he was getting as mad as people judged him to be.

Pushing away the thought of his son be in fact haunting him, Rumple returned his attention to the duo next to him.

"Come." Ursula rushed coldly. "Soon we'll surprise those idiots." She added, letting out a smug small laugh.

                           --|¥|--

  
Back in the tunnel, the group found themselves struggling to overcome the passage's uneven ground as well as their own tiredness. They were all walking too slow and clumsily for everyone's sake.

"It's really dark in here." Snow murmured, her sweet voice echoing through the stone walls.

Regina sighed, glancing at the princess with watchful eyes. If she felt like she could use a break right now, the queen imagined how a pregnant woman would be holding up. Without putting much thought on it, she lifted her left hand and a fireball was created. Immediately, the long tunnel was filled with an appreciated glimmer of light.

"Thank you." The princess said, keeping her peace with less difficulty.

"It's so small in here. I imagined this place would be a bit more... majestic?" Granny snorted, looking around.

As she moved to take another step, the elder hit her granddaughter's feet, causing Ruby to hiss in protest.

"Maybe it's best if we walk in line." The youngest werewolf suggested, shooting Granny an annoyed look.

Smirking, the queen nodded. "Agreed. I'll go in the front." She demanded, stepping forward to lead the group.

"I'll be right behind you." Robin added, joining her.

"I'll stay in the middle so you can see where you're stepping." Tinkerbell announced while picked her wand. After taking a few seconds to concentrate herself, she was able to conjure a shiny golden light on it's tip.

She glanced at Hook with excited eyes and the pirate gave her an encouraging nod, smiling slightly.

After everyone was settled in line, the group continued to walk for about twenty minutes. Regina noticed the walls were getting a bit irregular - it's rocks once rounded and smooth would get cracked and rough.

She slowed her steps and moved closer to the walls, studying it very carefully as her thoughts drove her to the island's descriptions she had found in her mother's book.

"Is everything alright?" Robin questioned quietly, placing his hand on the queen's waist.

Before he could even touch her, though, Regina grabbed his wrist and threw herself on the floor, taking down the thief with her.

A wave of grey magic almost hit them, passing closer to their heads.

Snow, who was right behind Robin, frozen on the spot. The princess gasped in surprise and if Charming wasn't paying attention, it would've hit her too.

"What the hell was that?" Grumpy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Are you three alright?" Granny questioned as John rushed to get to the ones on the ground.

Without thinking, Regina turned her body to fully face Robin, wondering her eyes on him to catch any sign of wounds. The thief's eyes were wide in adrenaline but she could see the concern on them as he looked at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"I'm fine." She assured.

"Care to tell us what was that, Regina?" Charming said worriedly, helping Snow to get on her feet.

The queen looked and them and sighed.

"Perfect timing, love." Hook quipped, checking if anyone was hurt.

Before letting Regina answer their questions, Robin gave her a gentle squeeze in the arm and held a hand to help her up. As she was back on her feet, the queen gave him a worried look.

"Well, what was that?" John asked, slightly irritated.

"Clearly, this passage is protected." Regina spoke coldly, glaring at the Merry Men. "Be careful where you step on." She added, diverting her gaze first to Snow and Charming then fixed it in Robin.

"Should we be concerned?" Tinkerbell questioned, unease.

Regina turned her attention to the fairy and swallowed. She clenched her jaw and faced the long tunnel ahead of them, her expression emotionless. The queen looked down to her left hand and increasing the size of her fireball.

"It will be a long walk." She spoke eventually.


	28. Grey

Her feet moved carefully through the damaged floor. Her blue eyes scanned the restricted passage as they kept their original peace, aways alert.

"We must be as silent as possible in here. Considering the structure of this tunnel, all noises will be amplified." Cruella pointed out in a murmur.

"Indeed." Ursula, who stood slightly in front of the others two, agreed before glancing at the Dark One. "This passage is protracted. Watch out." She added, turning her attention back to the path ahead.

"No need to state the obvious, dearie." Rumple replied coldly, his eyes glued on the ground.

It was no surprise that the Dark One's mind was anything but pure. However, his anger would only grow while the time passed. The frustration towards his inability of freeing himself from Ursula's control was making him crazy. Rumple's newest pastime was dream of all the terrible things he'd do to them once he was free and with the Dark One's dagger safe on his hand.

His body was tense, his mood snappy and he could no longer bare to stay with them. Desperately, Rumple tried to create a plan that would guarantee his freedom. Unfortunately, he knew that alone, under Ursula's control, he would never succeed.

He needed another pair of hands to make it work.

It was then that his lips twisted upwards in a devilish smirk. The Dark One looked up to see if Cruella and Ursula were watching and almost laughed when they were engaged in again another pointless argument. Carefully, he lifted his hand and wrote in the air, leaving a red trail of words, which would slowly disappear not many seconds after.

When he was finished, Rumple sighed inwardly and murmured, almost pleading. "I hope you get the hint this time, dear."

                             --|¥|--

The more Regina studied the ground, the more she was certain it had been designed to catch eventual trespassers. The whole place worked as a safety system - very similar to the one she used on her own castle in the underground passages. The floor had strange drawings arranged in bricks distanced from each other by a few centimeters.

The queen studied them with caution. "Step in between." She said, eventually.

Without hesitation, the group advanced, walking carefully deep into the mountain's tunnel.

"Will this ever have an end?" Granny questioned, exasperated.

"I hope so." Snow groaned almost inaudibly, sighing as her legs protested in return.

"We've been doing this for hours now! Can't we simply rest for a few minutes?" Grumpy bitted out, snorting.

"If you wish to stop in the middle of a minefield, be my guest." Regina bitted out, her free hand closing into a fist.

Keeping a fireball lightened required energy. If she still managed to walk without complain, so could the dwarf.

Robin squeezed her shoulder supportively, knowing how tired she really was of this situation. However, just as the thief was about to speak, he was interrupted by his friend's words.

"Are you alright?" John asked Tinkerbell, frowning worriedly.

The Marry Men wasn't oblivious to the fairy's odd behavior. He saw it clearly when her tiny arms and shoulders started to shake, as if they were fighting to stay still.

Tinkerbell gave him a tight smile in return - clearly a fake one.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She said in her usual tone, if it wasn't for the quivering Regina managed to notice.

The queen frowned momentarily. Obviously, she knew the fairy was exhausted. For hours she was helping her to illuminate the tunnel, and different from the queen, Tinkerbell had spent the last years without using magic. Regina knew how hard it could be to channel it when your body was not used to do so anymore.

Finally, as tried to work out a way to help the fairy, the tunnel got larger. It's walls became well built and the once mine filled ground changed into what seemed to be a normal one.

Hook let out a breath of relief. "Those bloody drawings are gone. Should we stop to rest?" He murmured, tiredly.

As if it had been a permission to cease efforts, the light of Tinkerbell's wand lowered it's intensity, almost fading. John, who was still behind the blond, moved closer to her and questioned her wellbeing.

There was no more energy left of the fairy to use. But in that case, the problem should be easily solved. At least it was what the queen thought.

"Regina..." Tinkerbell pleaded.

In response, the queen focused all her attention on the energy running in her veins. She could almost taste the bitterness of her magic flowing through her system until it settled on her hands as a fireball.

Regina closed her eyes and thought of her best memories with Henry and days as mayor. She wanted her magic to be as soft as it could, without it's usual dark lint.

Giving her history with Tink, she owned her that much.

Then, with a flick of her hand, Regina directed all the energy she channelized straight to the fairy.

Tinkerbell's eyes widened in surprise and shock. It was like a lightening bolt had hit her hard. The fairy frowned and shivered, feeling fully awake and not quite like herself. As her senses came back, she let out the smallest of groans and placed her hands on Ruby's back, looking for support.

"Is everything alright, Tink?" The werewolf asked, smiling.

"Yes, I just tripped." The fairy lied instinctively, earning a smirk from the queen.

Clearing her throat, Tink lifted her wand once again and increased the brightness of her little ball of light - now illuminating the passage in full force.

"That's better, dear." Regina teased, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm happy to know your majesty appreciates it." The blond quipped, returning the smirk.

Regina grinned and turned her attention back to the passage. However, as the queen settled her eyes on the floor ahead her, she tensed.

Not wanting to startle the group, she kept her gaze down, he eyes fixed on a specific spot. Something not bigger than a bean was creating the shyest of the sparkles, slowly moving on the ground as it had been enchanted to follow her steps.

It was small and discreet in every way, but it held a strangeness that intrigued Regina. She glanced over her shoulders and spotted the others emerged in conversations of various types. The queen was glad, really, giving the fact she hated to be caught in one of her rare moments of puzzlement.

Still, Regina quickened her steps wishing the end of the tunnel was close. However, just as she moved, the shiny light followed. Frustrated, the queen looked at it with more attention, decided to understand what the hell she was dealing with. Much to her surprise, the sparkle was leaving written mensagens, as an imaginary hand was writing things on the ground.

It could not be more confusing.

The queen frowned as she got closer and the small lines of light started to make sense. She looked at it and immediately recognized the elvish language she knew by heart now.

It had been a huge plot twist, though, when Regina realized _what_ was being drawn.

Her heart skipped a beat when the ritual Rumplestiltskin had used to cheat death appeared next to her feet. The queen’s fists clenched and her breathing deepened as the memory of her last encounter with the Dark One flushed through her mind. So, with the hand she wasn't holding the fireball, Regina unleashed her magic on the drawing, attempting to destroy it.

The sudden blast of magic scared everyone, but the queen couldn't have cared less. Last time they were together Rumple tried to kill her and Regina didn't want to confront him where there wasn't enough space for them to have a proper _chat_.

The group jumped, surprised with her reaction. The drawing vanished and the power of the queen's magic made a hole on the ground. Immediately, a grey aura surrounded the spot and was shot directed to her chest, attacking her.

Regina wasn't fast enough to redirect it.

The only thing she was able to do, however, was a shield to protect herself and everybody else behind her. The impact made the sorceress fell, and even with her protection, she could feel her chest burning.

"Regina!" Robin gasped, bending down to help.

"I'm fine." She groaned, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"What was that, Regina?" Snow questioned carefully, her eyes wide and alert.

"It seams dark magic isn't allowed in here." Her stepmother answered, taking the thief's hand to help her up.

"Why was it necessary to use magic in the first place?" Charming asked with a reprehending tone.

"I don't need your permission to do anything, prince." Regina snorted angrily.

"You need if it puts all of us in risk!" He bitted back.

The queen glared at David. "I suppose I don't." She said icily.

"This thing could have caused the demolition of this tunnel!" Charming yelled.

"And here I thought the cricket was the one with conscience." Regina mocked, rolling her eyes.

As the queen tilted her head, her eyes met Robin's. The thief had worry painted all on his face - an expression she was starting to get too familiar with. Regina gave him a reassuring look in return, one he understood immediately.

If she meant to talk about it, she'd do it when they were alone.

"Arguing will lead us to nowhere, mate. Shall we focus on this bloody passage?" Hook suggested, forcing Regina to lift her gaze and stare him.

"The pirate is right." She added, reluctantly.

"You could at least explain what happened to us. We deserve to know it." Snow carefully pointed out.

The queen sent a glare her way. It would make no good to tell them about her little experience with Rumple's incantations. In fact, if it had been his or not was still a question she had to answer. After all, it was no news that the island held its own magic as well. It could easily be one of Merlin's tricks.

"It was a mistake." Regina responded coldly, narrowing her eyes at her stepdaughter's distrust. "It won't happen again." She added.

"We should continue. If we keep stopping like this, we'll never get to the other side of this mountain." Tink commented, clearly trying to ease the tension.

There were murmurs in agreement and the group slowly restarted their walk. The queen took the lead, but in all honesty her mind was anywhere but in the path. She couldn't understand why Rumple was leaving weird mensagens to her. Or maybe, they weren't mensagens at all. It could be a spell to get rid of her again.

Those concerning thoughts and unanswered questions gave Regina headaches. She was starting to consider just laying right there and take a nap - they were all exhausted anyway.

However, her urge to stop vanished as soon as she noticed the tunnel had widened. Regina increased the size of her fireball, illuminating a larger area. A small smile appeared in the corner of her mouth, which was followed by a silent chuckle.

The tunnel eded there. No more walking.

"Finally!" Red exclaimed, exasperated.

"I was starting to think we would never get out of here." John admitted, laughing in relief.

The group was lead to a big cave. It was possible to see a small lake not too far away and a few rocks next to the stone walls. The curious thing was that everything sparkled in different shades of grey, even if there was no sign of light coming in.

The sight was indeed beautiful.

David smiled. "We should make camp here." He suggested, turning to face Snow.

"This place is breathtaking!" The princess murmured back, returning the smile.

By that time, the group had already entered and they all stood baffled, amazed by the cave's beauty.

"Well, I'll stop here. I don't care about what the queen says." Grumpy quipped, already walking away.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and paid no attention to the dwarf's mockery. Instead, she watched the scene carefully. It was truly a good place to settle a camp, but something about those gray lights was bothering her. Involuntary, she glanced at Hook. Much to her surprise, his expression held the same distrust and fear of her own.

Regina diverted her attention back to the dwarf as he leaned over the lake's border and watched the gray sparkles with adoration. Then, with a big smile on his face, Grumpy dove both hands in the lake and splashed a great amount of it's water on his face.

Regina had to bite her tongue not to call him stupid or reckless, or both. They didn't know if the water was clear of threats, who knew what could've happen?

Fortunately, the water didn't seam to cause any damage and one by one they went to use it. When the queen's turn came, she walked towards the lake and stared at her reflection while Granny made something to eat with Tinkerbell's help. But as she examined her face, realization hit her. The deep grey sparkles had the same color of the magic protecting the tunnel.

It was at least strange. Everything in this island functioned like a system, as if it was alive in some way.

Sighing, the queen dove her hands in the water cleaned up her face - it was ice cold.

                             --|¥|--

"Are you seriously offering me help to prepare food, girl?" Granny quipped, letting out a small snort.

"More like helping with the fire." Regina responded, smirking and using her magic to increase the flames.

"Hey." Tink announced herself, making Regina turn to face her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Granny murmured, smiling warmly.

"I just wanted to thank you, Regina." Tink muttered, her eyes glued on whatever the hell was being thrown into Granny's old stewpot. "I almost passed out back there." She added quietly, lifting her gaze into it found the queen's eyes.

Regina hummed. "You're welcome. It happens to the best of us." She responded calmly, appreciating the fairy's gratitude.

"How do you do it?" Tink questioned tiredly.

"Do what?" The queen murmured, frowning.

"You were holding that fireball since the very start. Don't you ever get tired?" The fairy asked with genuine curiously.

Regina sighed. "Don't fool yourself, I am just as tired as you are. I guess with time you simply learn how to manage it." She said calmly.

"It's difficult." Tink confessed. "I've never learned with the fairies how to measure the amount of energy required to perform real magic. It was all about fairy dust." She added resentfully.

The queen chuckled. "Well, I guess I do prefer having Rumple as teacher. He might try to kill you now and then, but at least he does the job well." She mocked, imagining how angry Blue would feel about her student's complaint.

While cooking their meal, Granny studied both woman closely. "Why did you snap in the tunnel, girl?" She asked eventually.

The queen regarded the white haired woman for a couple of seconds before answering. "I was trying to find any trace of a protection spell." She lied, her tone firm.

"Weren't we sure the passage was protected hours before?" The Granny pointed out, lifting accusatory eyebrows.

Regina held the woman's gaze. "I must've forgotten." She said icily.

Granny shook her head negativity, chuckling in disbelief.

"Can I ask you something?" Tinkerbell said, her eyes now glued on Regina with enthusiasm.

The queen fought the urge to growl. What was that? A criminal investigation? "Sure." She answered dryly, sighing in the process.

"When you gave me your energy, I felt different, not quite like myself. A little... heavy, perhaps. Is that how you feel whenever you use magic?" The fairy asked nervously.

Silence took over the trio. Regina stared at Tink with such intensity that Granny feared she would incinerate the fairy on the spot. Not even her would dare to ask such personal question to the queen.

Regina was taken aback with the question. She just realized Tinkerbell knew nothing about dark magic and it's owners. Apparently, she'd never experienced it before. The queen usually didn't have problems to talk about her magic, but expressing how she felt was totally different.

She did _not_ share.

She did _not_ show her weaknesses.

"Your magic is light, Tink." Regina said in a worryingly low tone. "We both know magic and emotion are linked in the most intimate way. One cannot exist without the other." She added.

"So that's how dark magic feels like." Tink murmured mostly to herself. "I thought it would be more destructive." She confessed, genuinely surprised.

Regina chuckled humorlessly. "Trust me dear, it is. I gave you a small taste of it."

"It didn't feel small." The fairy protested.

The queen smirked. "Call me powerful." She teased.

"You didn't answer her question, girl." Granny pointed out, her tone serious.

Regina closed her eyes in irritation and closed her fist. As she opened her eyes, they weren't as friendly as before. "I owe _you_ no explanations about _my_ choices made in life nor the way _I_ decide to feel about it." The queen said, her voice low and dead panned.

Realizing she wouldn't get much more information from the queen, Granny simply nodded irritatedly while exchanged annoyed glances with Tinkerbell.

"Alright... I heard you are in need of assistance, Granny." Tink said nervously, glancing to Regina and regarding her change of mood. Clearly, it was best to leave her alone.

                           --|¥|--

After they ate and arranged the tends around the lake, Regina went to hers. She got in slowly, traveling her eyes through the small space until she found an improvised bed. If it was any other day, she would be discontent with the lack of comfort provided by a bunch of old duvets and blankets. Today, however, she was glad for finally stopping to rest. Tiredness was already taking over her.

Letting out a sigh, the queen made her way through the tend and laid on her arranged bed. Her eyes closed almost instantly and she took her time to enjoy that moment of quietness. Unfortunately, as the minutes passed, sleep wouldn't come. Truth to be told, Regina was exhausted, but turning off her mind was appearing to be a hard task.

Suddenly, she felt a slight pressure on her forehead. The feeling of his calloused yet gentle hands caressing her hairline brought a smile to her face.

"I'm not sleeping you know?" She teased.

"Oh, that I know, milady." Robin murmured, returning the smile.

"Is that so?" She questioned, slowly opening her eyes.

"You're frowning, Regina. When people sleep they're usually relaxed." The thief teased back, moving his hand to her cheek. "Unless you're having a nightmare, but I imagine it's not the case in here." He added, smirking.

"I didn't hear you coming." She pointed out, lifting eyebrows.

"My thievery abilities are too good for you to hear me, milady." He teased, smirking.

Regina narrowed her eyes playfully, but couldn't hold back a small yawn.

"You should rest." The thief murmured, still looking at her with a smile on his face.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple. Regina watched him closely, as if she tried to solve a puzzle in front of her. What was about this men, this thief, that made her feel so ridiculously safe?

She wasn't sentimental.

Yes, she knew love. Just as much as she knew hate. But Regina did not care for many people and absolutely did not trust easily. How the hell did this outlaw had her so stunned in a few months? She could not fool herself into believing it was just a casual thing between them anymore.

"Good night." Robin murmured, bringing the queen out of her thoughts. He smiled and made his move to stand.

Regina didn't know why, but she grabbed his arms to stop him from going fast enough to make him chuckle. Maybe she had just realized how much she missed being with him. They hadn't had much alone time during the last few days.

"As you wish, your majesty." He teased, moving to sit next to her.

They exchanged a few laughs as Regina moved her hand to his wrist, pulling him closer. Her laugh died, however, when she glanced at his forearm.

It was like a giant truck was hitting her repeatedly.

_This is impossible._

The queen froze. Her thoughts ran wild in her head and she wondered baffled how fate could be so undeniably absurd.

Right now she was standing inches away from the men supposed to be her soulmate. The men she had walked away from all those years ago.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin questioned, his tone quiet and worried. He watched her with concerned blue eyes, but the queen could only stare at him without blinking, as if she had seen a ghost.

Regina tried to answer, but her brain stopped working. She looked down at the lion tattoo as if it was a grenade about to explode in her face. The queen could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. It felt like her system was working to stop her blood from freezing. Suddenly, she felt like the girl she was before the Evil Queen.

The fear was a paralyzing one.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, but she shoved it away at the sight of that tattoo getting closer to her.

It _was_ a grenade, and it had just blowed her mind.

The thief quickly moved away, noticing she was afraid. Regina registered the surprise and hurt on his face when the thief realized he was the reason she was feeling like that.

Glancing at her just one more time, he made his move to stand.

_"What are you doing, Regina?"_

_"You are letting him go again!"_

_"Don't be afraid, dear. We deserve our happy ending."_

A voice echoed in Regina's mind. For a fraction of second, she felt something pounding in her head, as if the voice tried to reach out to her.

She recognized this voice. It was powerful and imposing. Demanding and royal. Harsh and... _hers_.

Oh, she knew that voice extremely well.

As she saw him about to stand and leave, the queen grabbed Robin's arm again, but this time she kept her gaze on him.

"Don't walk away from me." The words came out half a whisper half a plea.

The thief stopped his actions and studied the woman carefully. "You seam frightened." Robin stated. "Did I do anything wrong?" His tone was deep and confused.

"No. No, you didn't." Regina said firmly, hardening her grip over his hand. "I just... realized something." She stammered, her voice sounding hoarse even to her.

"And what was it to make you so overwhelmed?" He questioned, frowning.

Regina stared at his concerned blue eyes and sighed in defeat. "I care abou you more than I would like to admit, thief." She murmured, suddenly uneasy. "It scares me." She admitted.

Saying that Robin was surprised did not cover how he felt. He had expected many things, but never in his right mind would he anticipate a move like this. The Evil Queen - who turned out not to be that evil after all - admitted she cared about someone openly.

His small smile widened quickly and he looked at her in fascination.

"You're the most complicated woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Ronin murmured, his eyes full of emotion. "But I can assure you, milady, you are worth caring for." He added, watching as her eyes were filled with unleashed tears.

He imagined not many people had told her these things, and his heart sank at the thought. Robin, moved closer again, gently cupping her head in his hands.

"You are wonderful, Regina. Never forget there are people who care deeply about you. And I'm not only talking abou me, there are people who admire your strength." He added, smiling slightly. "You're... mesmerizing, milady, and I'm not going anywhere." Robin said, resting his forehead on hers.

Regina was overwhelmed with feelings she could not quite understand. She felt for Robin deeply and hearing his words made her stomach warm and funny. She looked at him in adoration and slowly leaned forward to kiss him.

Robin deepened the kiss and traveled his hand through her side in a smoothing way, trying to end any trace of stress left in her body. Regina pulled him closer and they slowly laid on bed, arranging themselves in a way that had the queen resting her head on top of his chest.

As the minutes passed, they fell asleep in each others arms.

                            --|¥|--

In the quietness of the night, just unsteady and heavy breathing from dwarfs could be heard inside the cave.

Rumple, Cruella and Ursula, still under a cloaking spell, weren't far away from the group but still remained in the tunnel in precaution.

Suddenly, the grey sparkles from the lake started to evaporate, creating a dense smoke in the air. It spread around the group and in the tunnel, invading every tend and arranged habitation like it was hunting something.

It worked as if it was alive and searching.

First, it surrounded Snow and Charming. Secondly, they reached the dwarfs, Granny, Ruby and the others sleeping closely. Then, a part of it went to the tunnel and the other found Hook.

The smoke got a deeper coloration when found the pirate, who immediately tended in his sleep.

And finally, it surrounded the queen and Robin.

The grey aura grew darker when it found Regina, and Rumple, who was resting back in the tunnel, did not have a better luck. Later that night, the imp woke up with wide eyes, gasping for air. He was blinking furiously, trying to block the images in his head.

The only thing helping him get through it, was that he heard the same desperation he felt not so far away - Regina was screaming.


	29. Haunted

Her body was heavy and numb. She could no longer feel the warmth of her bed, nor could she sense Robin's strong and comforting arms around her, keeping her close. Instead, her mind was far away from the island, trapped in an in-between world.

She could see nothing ahead of her, only a slightly grey aura, slowly filling her clouding her mind. Suddenly, she felt light and disconnected from her own flesh, as if her consciousness was being taken away from her. Then, just like a child falls into the deepest of slumbers, Regina had escaped reality and found herself lost among nothing but memories.

The knowledge of herself came back quickly enough, just only this time, there wasn't an arranged bed beneath her body.

Regina was locked in a small room with no doors. The walls were damaged and it's cracks would let a dim light in. She blinked a few times trying to make sense of the place, but she had never been there before. The queen walked towards one of the walls, reaching out until her long fingers touched one of the cracked holes. Her move was careful and slow, but she leaned into it, moving her eye towards one of the many wall's disruption.

She saw nothing but a pure white light, so light it hurt to look.

"Where am I?" She questioned, her voice low and uneasy.

In response, an old wooden door magically appeared at the left side of the small chamber. She approached it hesitantly, noticing an unique family symbol carved on the door handle. Frowning slightly, Regina realized it was the same as the one in her mother's spell book.

The sight brought a nervousness to her that she hadn't felt in years. The queen kept her gaze down and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

When Regina stepped out she was at home, in Enchanted Forest. More precisely, in her old house where she had grownup with her family.

Frowning, she turned around in order to find the door she had just came from, but it had vanished; the door and the chamber.

 _"Look_ , _Daddy!" A child exclaimed between giggles._

Regina's head froze at the sound of the young girl's laughter and the frown she wore was one of profound astonishment. She turned around carefully, doubting her ears. However, her eyes widened in confusion as she faced her child-self planting an apple tree.

"What is happening?" Regina murmured, baffled.

Was she dreaming?

_"Am I doing it right?" The child asked, not noticing at all the queen's presence there. Apparently, the real Regina was as noticeable as a ghost for the father and daughter standing in front of her._

_"Oh, my love." Sr. Henry said, chuckling and bending down to hug his young daughter._

Regina's heart sank at the image of her father alive, delighted with something she was doing. If only he could see her now, she was sure he would feel nothing but disappointment.

_"You are doing an excellent job, Regina! This will be the biggest apple tree in the entire realm, you'll see!" He added, gently squeezing his daughter's shoulder._

_"I thought Mother would never let me do this. She says it isn't what ladies are supposed to do." The child responded in a quiet, sad voice._

Regina looked at her young-self with saddened eyes. She remembered this day, when she planted her famous apple tree. It was a memory she cherished with all her heart.

_"Your mother loves you, Regina. She only wants the best for you." Sr. Henry answered, his face aging many years whenever his wife's name was brought up._

_As if Cora was being summoned, her imposing voice echoed in the house, startling both the child and the father. "Regina, we have visitors!"_

_"Your mother is waiting." Sr. Henry sighed and stood, holding out a hand to help his daughter up._

_"I don't want to go, Daddy. Can't I stay here? I don't like Mother's friends." The child pleaded, her expression tired and unhappy._

_Sr. Henry smiled tightly and lifted the girl's chin. "You must go, my love."_

_With that, the girl declared defeat and let herself be guided by her father until they reached the old house._

The queen watched the scene with a contorted face. She was a mess of emotions, that's for sure; the guilt, sadness, nostalgia, anger - it was all there.

She had killed her father in cold blood; the men who loved her unconditionally despite everything she'd done until the last minute. This had probably been her worst moment as a person in life. One of her biggest pain and secret.

Regina followed the two carefully, stopping by the entrance of the house to take a look at it. She glanced at her hands with a pained expression. Her arms were shaking and her vision grew blurry as the tears treated to fall. Regina closed her eyes and the memory of her father's heart being ripped out flashed in her head. She swallowed against the bile rising in her throat and that great choking lump of raw emotion that was pummelling her insides.

_"Come on, don't be afraid."_

The queen's eyes popped open and she turned around as if she had been burned. Her eyes searched for the owner of the voice desperately and she tried to control her heavy breathing.

The scenario had changed completely when her eyes flattered open. She was now in the stables, standing next to it's entrance.

_"Do you have any idea what Mother will do to you if she finds out about us?" An older version of Regina, probably at age seventeen, glared at the boy in front of her worriedly._

The tears Regina fought so hard to keep from falling ran freely now. There Daniel stood, talking to her younger-self and trying to make her run away with him again.

She should've said yes in the first time he asked.

_The men walked towards the girl and took her hands gently. "We deserve to be happy. You won't get in trouble, Regina." Daniel guaranteed, smiling._

_"Do you think I'm worried about me?" The younger Regina questioned, hesitant. "I'm her daughter, but you are the one who works for us!" She added, shaking her head._

_Daniel chuckled and wrapped his hands around her, kissing her forehead. "Imagine how happy we could be. I love you, Regina. You know that." He insisted, looking at her with dreamy eyes._

The queen could feel - or better yet, remember - the battle inside her seventeen mind at that moment. There were plenty things to consider. Cora was too dangerous and she didn't know how to use her magic yet. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with it.

_"You don't know what she's truly capable of, Daniel." Teenager-Regina murmured, facing him with sad eyes. "Mother'd hurt you." She added, burying her face in his neck as she pulled him for a hug._

The queen stared at the couple with a nostalgic smile; they were happy together. When she looked at the house again, her grin faded. An older woman observed the teenagers with a severe look, her lips closed in a thin line. Regina knew Cora had never approved her and Daniel's relationship; he was just the stable boy who would never provide her a good life.

Suddenly, as her gaze drifted from the couple to her mother, an old anger boiled her insides.

It was not fair. It was disgustful. Cora had no right to do the things she'd done. Snow had no right to betray her the way she had. Leopard had no right to accept her mother's rushed 'yes' when he'd proposed.

Regina's vision got blurry, her hands twisted into a fist. A voice inside her had started to murmur, yet she couldn't make out what it was saying. A headache creeped it's way up her temples and she groaned as the image of the two lovers began to fade.

She blinked her eyes as the world spiraled.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina yelled to no one, frustrated.

The scenario started to change slowly; the sun hided behind clouds; the stable turned into a rill, and she spotted a girl crying for help. When the queen realized, she was staring at her teenager-self riding a horse as fast as she could in order to save the crying little girl.

The queen clenched her jaw. "Why am I reliving all of this?" She questioned angrily, frozen at the sight before her.

_"Are you alright?" The teenager asked nervously._

_"You saved me." The little girl murmured, her eyes filled with tears of fear. "Thank you!" She added, pulling the brunette teenager for a hug._

_"It's ok, dear. What's you name?" She asked calmly, smiling._

_"Snow White, I'm the princess." The little girl answered, nervous._

The queen recognized the astonishment in her younger-self face immediately.

_"The princess?" The teenager murmured, her eyes wide in surprise._

_"SNOW!" Leopold's mortified voice was heard not much time after._

_"Father! I'm fine! She saved me!" Snow exclaimed, running to her dad._

_"I'll never be able to repay you. You saved my daughter's life." King Leopold spoke, his eyes were filled with gratitude._

_"There's no need for such thing, your majesty." Regina murmured shyly, bowing nervously._

The queen washed with disgust the scene taking place before her. In anger, she turned her heels and walked away from herself, Snow and the ridiculous king.

_"We never say 'no' to royalty, my dear."_

Cora's words echoed in Regina's head, what only made her even angrier.

She could've said 'no'.

_"Good job, Regina. You're learning."_

She could've confronted her mother.

_"This isn't your life. After everything I've sacrificed, it's mine."_

She could've stopped it.

The queen halted her walk abruptly and closed her eyes shut, placing both hands on her ears desperately.

"Stop showing me these things!" She yelled, angrily.

 _"Oh, dear... You've seen nothing yet."_  This time, Regina heard perfectly the sarcastic voice in her head. She recognized it immediately.

She opened her eyes and all her horrible memories flashed in her head, forcing her to relive everything: Daniel's death; her wedding with the King; finding out about Snow's involvement on Daniel's murder; being locked up alone in the castle; her painful lessons with Rumple; the sickening feeling at every time Leopold touched her.

"Stop it!" Regina cried out.

 _"You can't stop it, dear. We both know that."_ The powerful voice spoke again, slightly amused.

"Get out of my head!" Regina begged as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

The voice let out an evil laugh. _"Your head, dear?"_

As if the word was being controlled by the most unusual magic, the atmosphere around the queen changed. Her surroundings grew a blackish lint as the reality twisted before her eyes once more.

Regina reappeared inside a castle. She stood in a large, darkened hall. It was only possible to see the stoned walls illuminated by dozens of torches and a person, sitting on a big luxurious throne.

A beautiful woman dressed purely in black was sitting on it, expecting Regina to move.

 _"This mind is ours, not yours."_  The Evil Queen added, her eyebrows lifted as she gazed her visitor.

Regina stared at her former self carefully. The air of superiority filled the room and she could almost taste the darkness coming from her body sitting on the throne. "What is all this? Why am I here?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

The Evil Queen stood and walked slowly towards her, until they were able to fully face each other. _"Think."_  She simply said.

"If I knew why, I wouldn't ask." Regina bitted out.

The queen responded with an evil smile. _"Arnger, very good. Now we're getting somewhere."_ Her dark self turned around with an amused expression. _"I'm here because you need me, dear."_  She added.

"Well, that's simply not true." Regina breathed out tiredly.

 _"No?"_ The Evil Queen questioned in a mockery lint. _"You got soft, and we both know why."_ She added, her gaze unflinching.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Regina protested.

 _"Then you're making a terrible job at it. At this moment, the magic from the island is trying to get into our head and you didn't even realize it."_  The queen spoke firmly, annoyed. _"You are being so stupid, Regina!"_ She added, her face growing rather murderous.

"We're the same person, damn it! If I'm failing, so are you!" Regina yelled back, angrily.

The Evil Queen narrowed her eyes. _"Yes, we are the same person, but you've been shutting me down. Right now I'm the only thing protecting our mind. You let our defenses weaken whenever you push me away."_  She spoke icily.

"But I can't be you anymore. I can't just... I promised my son I wouldn't." Regina responded quietly.

 _"Our son."_ The queen bitted out. _"Henry is our son."_ She added resentfully.

"He hated us when I acted like you." Regina pointed out.

The Evil Queen sighed and turned away, roaming freely through the throne room. _"I won't be able to protect us for much longer. The island is powerful."_  She stated quietly, earning Regina's attention.

"I want to get out of here." Regina murmured, feeling as drained as she'd felt when they all came back to Enchanted Forest.

 _"I can't leave you just yet. As I said, you need me."_  The Evil Queen said, taking a deep breath before turning to face herself again.

"What is this? Am I seriously having a heart-to-heart with... what? My conscience?" Regina quipped, rolling her eyes. "Please, you're probably not even real. I bet I'm still dreaming." She added.

The Evil Queen let out a humorless chuckle. _"Dreaming?"_  She mimicked, her eyes glowing with excitement. _"Have you not noticed this is the only part of your 'dream' that isn't a memory?"_  She added, her smirk growing.

Regina's smile faded. She regarded the monarch in front of her carefully, doubting herself. "You said you were here to help?" She murmured, sighing in return.

 _"Yes, I am. I'm here to make you remember who you are. Liking or not, I keep us alert and sadly you haven't payed attention to what happened."_ The queen answered.

Regina felt uneasy, but strangely, something inside her changed; she started to understand. "I'm missing something." She muttered as realization hit her.

 _"Of course you are."_ The queen snorted. _"And what are you missing exactly?"_  She added, stepping closer.

"Something's been bothering me since we got into Hook's ship and... Rumple tried to kill me a week ago. Nothing of this makes sense to me. What in hell am I missing?" Regina whispered, frowning in frustration.

 _"You know the answer to that."_  The Evil Queen replied with a wry smile.

"He blew up the castle and disappeared." Regina murmured, now roaming through the chamber herself.

 _"What are you forgetting? What is making you uneasy?"_ The Evil Queen asked, her eyes glowing in expectation.

"I'm sensing magic all the time, but nothing is wrong." Regina pointed out.

 _"No, nothing seems to be wrong, but what Rumple taught us?"_  The queen questioned, grinning.

Regina's gaze found the queen's as id they'd reached an understanding. "When it comes to magic, never believe in what you're seeing." Regina answered calmly, slowly putting the pieces together.

 _"And what does it mean, dear?"_ The Evil Queen questioned, her eyes filled with anticipation.

"I don't know, it can mean many things." Regina sighed.

 _"Yes, you do! Think like me, think like a villain, Regina!"_  The Evil Queen bitted out. _"What Rumple did that surprised you the most?"_ She added, irritated.

"He double crossed death." Regina replied immediately.

 _"And how was he after that?"_ The Evil Queen asked tiredly.

"Rumple was weak, someone took his dagger." Regina responded warily, glancing at the queen.

The Evil Queen's victorious smile worked like a huge slap of reality in her face.

Someone took his damn dagger.

"Rumple is not acting like himself because he's being controlled. If I'm sensing magic all the time, it has to mean something. You reminded me I can't trust in my eyes..." She whispered as stared at her formed self. "A cloaking spell?" She guessed.

 _"Indeed."_  The Evil Queen answered, grinning.

"Rumple was trying to warn me this entire time!" Regina muttered, cursing herself for not realizing it sooner.

 _"Who else wants the stone as much as we do and could possibly be controlling The Dark One?"_  The Evil Queen asked, encouraging her to speak.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That pathetic devilfish." She answered.

 _"It's good to finally talk to myself again."_ The Queen quipped and sat on her throne again, grinning in approval.

                            --|¥|--

Still slightly alarmed, the thief tried to wake her, who kept letting out sultry screams. "Regina!"

"It looks like she's having a nightmare." Snow frowned, kneeled right next to Robin, concerned.

A groan was heard next to them. They glanced over their shoulders to find Hook tense, with his hand closed into a fist. The pirate let out a small scream, moving his hooked-hand as if trying to hit at something.

"They both are!" Ruby exclaimed, kneeling beside the pirate. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned, glancing at the others. "He's burning." She muttered.

"We need to do something." Granny said worriedly, moving closer to her granddaughter.

Suddenly, Regina's breath hitched in her throat and she let out a muffled sob.

Snow and Charming exchanged a worried look as Robin sighed in desperation. "Regina, wake up!" He yelled, shaking the queen frenetically.

                             --|¥|--

_"Regina, wake up!"_

The voice echoed in her head. Frowning, she questioned. "Robin?"

Regina glanced at herself sitting on the throne, searching for answers. Apparently, the voice she heard had reached the Evil Quern as well.

 _"I guess our little chat has come to an end."_  The Queen said through clenched teeth; her face contorted into a painful expression. _"I can't hold it much longer."_  She added.

"What is going on?" Regina asked, moving closer. "Are you alright?" She added.

The queen chuckled humorlessly. _"Merlin fought against Dark Magic, remember? This Island is doing the same."_  She answered tiredly.

"Is it hurting us? But I feel nothing." Regina murmured, confused.

The Evil Queen studied her closely, as if she tried to decipher her other-self. _"You're not feeling it right now because I'm controlling it. We're powerful enough to do that."_ She said darkly.

Regina felt a shiver pass through her spine and suddenly, she could feel a small headache creeping up her temples.

 _"Now the island is only messing with me, our dark side. There is something in here that makes us confused, so I thought a quiet place to think was in order."_ The Queen murmured, taking a deep breath.

"So you did this? The talking thing... I'm assuming we're divided between our good and evil sides right now." Regina said, unsure.

The Evil Queen gave her a look of disbelief. _"Do you honestly believe that?"_ She questioned, her expression amused.

"No." Regina confessed, letting out a chuckle.

 _"My only involvement in all of this is keeping you from feeling physical pain. You were the one who brought me here."_ The Queen said, smirking.

Regina frowned slightly. She was trying not to be like her old-self again. She promised Henry she'd act like a hero whenever she could, or at least try not be evil. Had she truly summoned her inner villain?

Sensing the frustration in Regina, the Queen sighed, slightly irritated. _"When you wake up, it won't be pretty. It hurts."_ She said icily.

"I understand, thank you." Regina responded.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. _"You'll never learn, will you? There's no need to thank me, idiot. We're the same person."_ She said, resentfully.

"Right." Regina murmured, surprised with her other-self's bluster.

 _"One more thing. Don't screw things up with Robin. We can trust him."_ The queen added.

Regina watched baffled at herself. "So you are capable of love after all." Regina said, lifting her eyebrows defyingly.

 _"I'm not the one who's afraid here, you are. Besides, you better than anyone knows just how much I can love."_ The Evil Queen answered, smirking.

"True. I'll go now." Regina said, turning away to leave. To where, however, she didn't know.

 _"Don't screw up."_ The Queen said once more.

                            --|¥|--

"Let me try." Tinkerbell moved closer, taking Robin out of the way and kneeling beside the sorceress. The fairy sighed in frustration and picked her wand. However, before she could do anything, Regina's eyes opened and she gasped for air.

The queen's eyes closed as fast as it opened. A burning pain invaded her body and she let out a scream. A wave of deep purple magic came out of her body, throwing Robin, Tinkerbell, Charming and everyone who stood beside her against the cave's wall.

When she reopened her eyes, everything was hurting . She looked fine, though, but she felt like her whole body had been broken. The queen sat down slowly and looked around, trying to make out her surroundings.

Regina lifted her head and it felt like it was going to explode: she had the worst headache ever. "Oh, great." She snorted.

"Are you alright?" Tinkerbell asked as stood up frowning a little.

Robin was already walking towards her. He cupped her cheeks and studied her closely. "What the hell was that?"

Regina chuckled humorlessly and gently took his hands into hers, squeezing it slightly.

Indeed. What the hell was that? Even she didn't know.

"Just a nightmare, don't worry about it." She reasoned, settling for something less complicated than a full explanation.

Her sentence was cut by Hook's painful groan. She glanced over her shoulders and saw him lying down; his body tense and hurting. Regina moved to stand and sighed. "Hook!" She yelled. "Get your ass out of bed, guyeliner!" She bitted out, walking towards the unconscious men.

Snow couldn't help but chuckle as Regina slowly returned to act like her normal self again.

"Listen, this will hurt a little." The queen said to the captain, not knowing if he could actually hear her. "I'm sorry." She breathed out and placed both hands on his chest.

A purple glow appeared beneath her hands, and the pirate's body jumped. His eyes opened and he sat down clumsily, so alarmed he accidentally cut Regina's arm with his hook.

Regina clenched her jaw. "You idiot!" She groaned in pain, moving to stand.

"Bloody hell!" The pirate yelled and took a deep breath, trying to ease his mind.

Apparently his experience at the in-between world had been as terrible as the queen's.


	30. Comfort

The bump he felt as he touched his head was not a good sign. He sat down clumsily, cursing under his breath when a slight headache crept it's way towards the left side of his head.

_Great_.

"David, are you hurt?" Snow came as quickly as she could and kneeled beside him gracefully.

"I'm fine, it was nothing." Charming answered, moving to stand. "What was that anyway? What's going on with them?" He added, glancing at both Regina and Hook, apparently arguing again.

"Let's find out." The princess sighed, helping her husband up.

As the couple approached the group, harsh words were listened.

"Can't you just shut up and listen for a second?" The queen snapped.

"What the hell was that about?" Hook said, exasperated. "Did you do that to me?" He added furiously, taking a step towards the brunette.

"She just woke you, Killing. Both of you were trapped in some kind of nightmare and she helped you snap out of it." Robin stepped in between them, defending Regina.

The thief's words made Hook's anger deflate somehow. He glanced at the queen, whose eyes held an unusual lint of understanding. Embarrassed, the pirate looked away and sighed.

"What happened to you two?" Tinkerbell questioned, diverting her gaze from Hook to the queen.

"Nothing." Hook answered shortly, his expression dark and filled with resentment.

Regina looked away out of respect. Apparently, he'd experienced the same hell as she.

"It was _not_ nothing, boy." Granny snorted.

"You two were making strangled noises all night. You better tell me why I couldn't sleep." Grumpy muttered angrily.

"Seriously? We have to endure _your_ endless snoring every night and now _we_ are the inconvenient ones?" Regina bitted out.

"Come on Leroy, clearly they passed through quite some trouble tonight." Snow said in a reprehending tone.

Regina sensed Hook gazing her awkwardly. She started to feel uneasy and eventually glared back at him. "What?"

The pirate glanced at her wound. He gave her an apologetic look and murmured. "I'm sorry for your arm."

The brunette studied him carefully. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to have aged years in a few hours. She wondered if she looked as wreaked as him.

"It's fine." She responded in a calm tone, nodding slightly.

"Why only you two snapped?" Charming questioned, still massaging his soared head.

Tinkerbell made an annoyed face. "Is this island. Merlin's power here is very strong."

"So what? He decided to torment people now?" Snow inquired, concerned.

The fairy tilted her head and found the queen's gaze. "Am I right, Regina?" She asked.

"I guess." Regina answered icily, looking away from her stepdaughter. She couldn't shake the resentment that stayed with her after her experience in the in-between world. It had reminded her how much she once hated Snow White.

"But I thought Merlin was one of the good guys." John commented.

"Merlin fought against darkness his entire life and now the island will do the same." Regina said in a low tone, earning everyone's attention. She glanced at Hook and sighed. "You might expect more experiences like this, Captain." She murmured.

                             --|¥|--

Rumple was still breathing heavily. He glared at both woman next to him, realizing they didn't look any better. The Dark One closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

He couldn't shake the disgusting memories of his father, Milah and Cora out of his head. It would always came back after a while.

He stared at the sea goddess while she looked at her tentacles, lost in her own thoughts. Cruella, instead, had her eyes closed, hugging herself tightly and taking deep breaths.

It was Merlin's doing, he was certain. No other magic would make him dream of his dead son and Belle in such unnerving way. No other magic would've made the Dark One weak on his knees, haunted by sorrow and regret.

Rumple closed his eyes and tried to think of good things. Belle's face showed up in a friendly way, contradicting everything he'd experienced in the in-between world, and he could do nothing but smile and hope her happy expression would never leave his mind.

                              --|¥|--

Robin took Regina's hand gently and guided her towards one of the cave's tunnels. It lead to nowhere and it was small, but at least they could have a bit of privacy.

"Milady." The thief murmured, his voice low and concerned. "What happened tonight? What did you see in your dream?" He added, studying Regina closely. He could sense the tension in her limbs and notice the snappiness in her mood.

"It was nothing." The queen answered, diverting his gaze.

Robin looked at her with a frown. "Don't you trust me?" He breathed out, slightly hurt.

The idea of hurting Robin's feelings alarmed Regina more than she thought it would. She looked at him apologetically and moved closer, kissing him gently. "I _do_ trust you." She said.

"Tell me then." Robin begged.

He wanted to take care of her. The thief knew how much the queen could be stubborn, but could only imagine how many times she faced problems all by herself, without anyone caring enough to help.

He saw the battle in her eyes, wondering if telling or not the truth. Maybe she thought he would judge her like many others had. Whatever was going on in her mind, it seemed to end when he pulled her for a hug. He felt her shivering, and the voice that came out of her mouth was hoarse and strangled.

"I relived the most terrible moments of my life. Some of them happened so long ago I felt I was diving into memories."

Robin placed his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Regina rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to know." She confessed.

He could feel her grip over him tightening, as if she was afraid he would run away.

"It won't change how I feel you, Regina." He promised.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words.

How did he _feel_ about her?

She closed her eyes and chuckled humorlessly. "You have no idea of how dark my past is." She said. "I've earned my reputation."

"You've killed, tortured and manipulated people. I know your past isn't pretty." Robin assured. "I know you've made terrible things in your youth, but I hope you see me as a second chance." He argued, smiling slightly.

They stood a few minutes like that, just hugging each other. The silence was never awkward, though. Regina kept focused on his steady breathing and heart beat. The sound was relaxing and the voice of her evil-ish side echoed in her head, reminding her of the in-between world.

_"You can trust him, Regina."_

Taking a deep breath, she answered his question. "I saw my mother murdering Daniel. I saw my wedding day with Leopold." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Robin kissed her forehead in reassurance, encouraging her to continue.

"I dreamed about my lessons with Rumple." She added, eventually.

The thief frowned. "I thought you wanted to have them."

Regina chuckled. "True, I did." She murmured and stepped away from his embrace only enough to face him properly. "He was never the most patient men, though. If he was teaching you how to swim and you couldn't do it, you drowned." She explained with a certain dark humor in her tone, her expression thoughtful.

Robin watched her closely, wondering how she must have felt so desperate to seek the Dark One's assistance. It reminded him of the time he searched for Rumplestiltskin himself and vowed to never do it again.

"Sometimes I got hurt when I was practicing. Dark magic is anything but subtle." She added.

"I understand." Robin responded in a low tone, growing angry at the thought of that disgustful man hurting his brunette. "Was there anything else?" He added.

"The years I've spent in the castle, my fights with Mother and eventually her death... All that 'let's kill Snow White' thing." She answered tiredly.

Robin nodded, looking away. He didn't want to push. The last thing he needed was to see her even more hurt. But he couldn't fail to realize she had omitted a very questionable variant.

"What about Henry?" He asked carefully.

Regina's indifferent expression changed immediately. She looked at him with saddened eyes and a slightly opened jaw. She nervously looked down to her hands, which he noticed were shaking.

He took them gently and gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. Robin watched as she looked back at him with teary eyes and pulled her for another hug. It was all that took for the queen to break.

His heart sank at her strangled sobbing, her face buried into his neck. He held her tightly, kissing her hairline every now and then.

The thief was so angry. At the beginning, he would never imagine how attached he'd get to this woman and how hard would he care about her. He felt an urge to protect her, the once called Evil Queen, who turned out not to be as despicable as he thought. Quite on the contrary.

"You're such a strong woman, Regina. I can't tell you how much I admire this in you." He murmured when she calmed down.

She let out a small laugh. "Well, I suppose I learned how to survive."

Robin nodded. "You certainly did, milady. But regardless how independent you may be, I want you to know you have my support. I'll be here for you whenever you need." He said, smiling.

Regina regarded him closely, her gaze unflinching. She smiled at him, amazed by how good he could make her feel.

"Everything you saw in your dream is about your past. Let's focus on your future, shall we? Look at us now. We're here to get your son back." He added, grinning.

Regina couldn't help but mirror his expression. She nodded and pulled him closer, tiptoeing so she could kiss him properly. Soon, she was tired of the talking and, apparently, so was he.

The thief realized how much he missed her like this. They hadn't had much alone time since they got in the island, so Robin pulled her closer and guided her towards the cave's stone wall. He felt her smiling between the kisses and chuckled. "What is it?" He breathed out.

Regina just smiled at him. "No more talking, thief." She ordered playfully.

Smirking, he teased. "As you wish, your majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes and crashed her lips against his, moving her hands to his hair. It was her time to smirk when he moaned against her mouth and deepened the kiss. He traveled his hands trough her body and moved his lips to her neck.

"Eager, are we?" She teased.

Robin smirked. "I'm just trying to help you out, milady. As I recall, you were quite stressed." He murmured, making his way to catch her lips again.

The Queen hummed, enjoying all the mixed feelings he managed to make her feel. Truth be told, she actually needed a distraction after everything.

                               --|¥|--

Hook was in a dark place. As he closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts, he remembered memories long forgotten. He desperately wished they stayed that way. 

He found himself sitting on a rock near his arranged bed. People would come by often, making him slightly angry over the fact he had no privacy at all. He supposed he couldn't really be mad about it, since the cave wasn't that big and the group was already settling everything for them to leave.

_Finally_ , he thought.

Hook couldn't shake the feeling of sorrow that took over him while he was trapped in the 'in-between world' as Regina kept saying. For him, it was pure torture.

The sight of his brother falling dead haunted him still. His former love, Milah, would appear to him as if she was still alive now and then.

He had had the unfortunate fate of falling in love with the Dark One's wife. The memory of him killing his long lost love caused him a great deal of pain, but her passing was something he had accepted many years ago. Now, he kept remembering the day he lost Emma, who drove away with her son in the yellow bug she so treasured.

The pirate closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. "Regina will get the stone soon and I will see you again, Swan." He murmured, smiling to himself as a small sparkle of hope appeared to him.

"Hook."

Ruby called, pulling him out of his thoughts and forcing himself to look up to face her. "Aye?"

"You need to hear this." The werewolf said, watching as he stood. Together, they walked until gathering with the others.

Snow White was standing in front of Regina, who had reappeared after vanishing with her thief for almost half an hour. Considering that she also experienced some bad moments in the night before, Hook did not make any comment.

"Are you sure?" Snow White asked with a mixture of surprise and concern on her voice.

The princess moved her hand down to her growing belly, as if she heard the baby already making comments about the whole situation they found themselves in.

"Yes, I am." The queen answered firmly, an aura of determination coming out from her suddenly.

"What is it?" Hook questioned, puzzled.

"We need Belle here." Regina responded.

" _Belle_? I thought you didn't want her near you." He pointed out, surprised.

"Well, things change." The queen merely responded, turning to face the princess again. "I _need_ to talk to her." Regina said impatiently.

"Why?" David questioned.

Regina froze for a moment, contemplating her options. Eventually, she shook her head negatively. "I can't answer that." She admitted.

"I don't feel comfortable doing something when I don't know the reason for it." Grumpy snorted.

"You can trust us, your majesty. We're here to achieve the same goal." John assured, sympathetically.

"I don't believe my trust is the problem in here, John." The queen bitted back, glaring at Grumpy.

"We're just trying to understand, Regina." Snow reasoned.

"We do trust you, girl." Granny added.

"Then let me do what I have to do without questioning. I do have my reasons to speak to the Book Worm." The queen said, irritated.

"Then why the secrecy, hun? We had our hands full with your evil plans before." Grumpy inquired sharply, stepping towards her.

Regina shot him a steely glare and took a step closer, her temper growing rather thin. "I won't say a thing to you, gnome! You better get out of my way before I lose the bit of control I still have!" She bitted out.

"Is dwarf!" Grumpy complained.

"Like I care." Regina replied sarcastically, turning in her heels and walking headed to her tend, ignoring all the complaints they made behind her.

As she entered in the tend, she searched for a potion she made in her library all those weeks ago.

"Got it." She smiled when picked the flask filled with a vivid red liquid.

The queen stepped out of the tend and went back to the bonfire, where the group waited. Regina stood in front of the flames and recited an incantation before pouring the potion on it.

The flames grew bigger and she stepped back. A version of her enchanted mirror appeared inside them, surprising everyone who stood beside her.

"Show me Belle French." Regina commanded.

Her reflection turned into a vortex of blackness and suddenly the girl appeared in front of the queen, facing something she couldn't distinguish yet.

"Belle!" She called.

The girl, who was organizing her library, jumped at the intrusion.

" _Regina?_ " She said, turning around at the sound of her majesty's voice. Regina's face magically appeared to her and she looked at it nervously. _"What is going on?"_ Belle added.

"I don't have time to explain, but I need you to come here." The queen muttered.

_"I thought you didn't want to see me or Rumple."_ Belle reasoned. _"Did something happen? I still don't know where he is."_ She added.

"That's why I need you here. I have news, but I'll just be able to tell you when you get here." Regina answered.

_"Why?"_ Belle asked, warily.

"Just come here and I'll tell you. I'm sure Rumple has something in his castle that can transport you." The sorceress guaranteed.

_"Hm, yeah I think so, but I have no magic."_ The girl pointed out.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." Regina said impatiently.

_"How do I know you're not lying to me?"_ Belle frowned, trying not to seem surprised by the queen's compliment.

Regina rolled her eyes. "If you want to see Rumple, do as I say. Come to Hunted Island."

The image of the queen got blurry and faded slightly. Then, Regina realized she hadn't much time - the spell was wearing off.

_"Regina?"_ Belle called, having difficulties to properly see through the enchantment.

"I don't have much time." Regina breathed out. "Come as quick as you can." She added and watched as the connection ended and the mirror broke into million pieces.

"Damn." The queen sighed, taking a step back, away from the bonfire.

"Did you just sacrificed your enchanted mirror to talk to Belle?" Snow questioned, baffled.

"My mirror?" Regina snorted. "Of course not."

"But-" Charming muttered.

"This was a poorly replica from the one I own. Mine is still safe and sound in the castle." She explained, moving to gather her things.

When she realized everyone looked at her with puzzled yet excited eyes, she sighed. "Come on, we need to keep moving! I'm done with this cave!" Regina exclaimed, earning affirmative nods from the rest of the group.

John took a deep breath and turned to Robin. "She's quite the leader, hun?" He pointed out.

"Well, she's a Queen my friend." The thief smirked, watching as Regina acted all bossy while talking to Snow White.

"Indeed." John agreed and a small smile appeared in his lips.

Robin studied his friend and chuckled. "She's growing at you." He teased.

John shrugged. "She isn't that bad after all." He said.

The thief smirked and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that." He added, moving to help the other settle everything to go.

And judging by how fast they managed to arrange things to leave, the queen wasn't the only one done with that cave.


	31. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys, but it's been crazy with me going to University and stuff. I'll try to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy!

Rumple's mood matched the cloudy day. His tired eyes glanced over the trees and looked back at the path ahead. Since the group of heroes had left the cave, he tried to send Regina another massage, hoping she would help him regain his freedom.

 

Unfortunately, Ursula and Cruella were always too close for him to try anything. The two women were quiet, but stayed nearby, paying attention to what he was doing.

 

If anyone asked him, the Dark One would say they were scared. Not scared of the situation they were in - following a group of people that could somehow put an end to their plans. No. This time, in this very moment, they feared their own emotions and memories. 

 

The last couple of days had been exhausting, not because of the nonstop walking, but because each one of them still thought of what had happened back at the cave.

 

Clearly, nobody wanted to sleep anymore. Sleeping meant having far too realistic nightmares.

 

However, he could sense the tiredness in both woman. Rumple knew it was a matter of time before they asked him to stop for a few hours.

 

"What are you thinking?" Ursula questioned, her expression annoyed.

 

"You don't have to know." He answered dryly.

 

"Just because we don't have to know, darling, it doesn't mean you can't tell us." Cruella pointed out.

 

Rumple frowned. "Is it really entertaining having me talk about my life and thoughts? Don't you have anything else to do? Maybe you should think of a plan that will actually work for a change!" He snapped, his hands closing into a fist.

 

"Our plan  _is_  going to work. We will get that stone." The Sea Goddess assured, smiling slightly.

 

The Dark One chuckled. "Then you are dumb to think Regina won't fight it." He murmured, grinning.

 

"Why worry about Regina when we have such a weapon like the Dark One to use against her and anyone else whenever we want to?" Cruella quipped, laughing evilly.

 

Rumple's jaw clenched. He felt his heart sunk at the thought of being forced to murder people Belle cared for. She would never forgive him. She wouldn´t know he was being forced to do it. In his anger, he increased his pace, urging to stay away from his captives. At first, he thought they wouldn´t let him stay too distant, but the women didn't seem to care.

 

Taking advantage of not having them breathing into his neck, he took the opportunity to send another massage to his former student. By the time he finished, the Dark One hoped Regina would understand his plea. 

 

                      --|¥|--

 

The heroes continued their search for the Thunder Stone. After spending days in a cave, it was good to be around trees and to see the sky again. It helped to cheer up the tension that contaminated the group after Regina and Hook's break down.

 

No one had forgotten, but they were no longer speaking about it. Now, they focused on finding the right path towards the stone.

 

Charming walked calmly, standing at his pregnant wife's side and thinking of what the future held for his family. He had a very difficult mission in hands – return his wife and child safe and sound to the castle. Not that Snow wasn´t able to take care of herself, but having his girl sword fighting wasn´t the most ensuring thought.

 

"Are you alright?" His brunette princess questioned, her smile small and unsure.

 

David looked at her and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked gently, returning the smile.

 

"It looks like you're somewhere far away." Snow answered, turning her gaze back to the forest. "You're worried, I get that." She reasoned, taking his hand and caressing it in the most delicate way.

 

Charming signed. "I was just wondering about what we're up against. I don´t want anything bad happening to you, but after what happened a few days ago I'm not sure what to expect." He admitted.

 

Snow shifted her gaze back to Regina, who was walking in front of them with Robin at her side. It was clear to everyone that both Regina and Hook changed manners after the attack. They seemed lost in their memories, less talkative and less open to people. Snow could only imagine what they had been through, and she wanted to help them as much as possible.

 

"I understand." The princess said eventually. "If the magic of this place can mess with Regina's head, I don't want to find out what it can do to ours." She added, taking in a deep breath.

 

"We're going to be fine." David responded, trying to hide his growing concern. "We're tough." He continued, giving her a playful smirk.

 

Snow couldn't help but smile. "That we are." She murmured in agreement, pushing herself up to give her husband a gentle kiss.

 

                     --|¥|--

 

Regina glanced over her shoulder and studied the golden couple behind her laughing and exchanging kisses. She would always be amazed by how Snow and her husband could find reasons to stay optimistic given any situation.

 

It was almost ridiculous. That blind faith of them. The belief that good things happen to good people in the end, no matter the circumstance.

 

Well, it was hard to relate when you're considered a villain. When you've killed and tortured people just because you could or because needed something of them, but they wouldn't give it to you willingly. 

 

It was hard to find the good in yourself when you've known darkness your entire life.

 

"Milady."

 

Robin's voice snapped the queen out of her thoughts. She looked at him with slightly lifted eyebrows. "Yes?" She responded in a quiet and collected tone.

 

The thief smirked. "You seem distracted." He stated.

 

Regina sighed. "As do you." She answered coldly.

 

"Oh, I'm not distracted. I'm... _searching_." He answered, shifting the weight of his quiver to the other arm.

 

Regina narrowed her eyes and smirked. "It's nice to know at least someone is aware of the threats this island can offer." She quipped as a tight smile decorated her expression.

 

Taking the hint, the thief glanced at the happy couple behind them. He grinned and turned his gaze back to the trail they were following. "They _do_ worry, you know." He said.

 

The queen snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, I can see that." She mocked.

 

Just when she was going to make another sarcastic comment about the _un_ charmings, her eyes caught something that made her stay silent. She felt a shiver pass through her spine as her eyes laid on the grassy ground and took in the drawing being made, burning the old foliage long fallen. It matched the one she saw before in the cave's tunnel.

 

It was Rumple´s.

 

Regina's stomach clenched at the thought of the group finding out the Dark One was also in the island. The information about his dagger couldn't leak until Belle´s arrival.

 

It would be chaotic.

 

She waved her hand discreetly and a pile of dry leaf moved to cover Rumple's mark.

 

"What was that?" Robin questioned, looking at her with puzzled eyes.

 

Of course, he saw it. The outlaw who lived in forests and was surprisingly smart had the awful habit of paying attention to things. Not the monarchs like herself, who were supposed to rule, but the damned _thief_. The funny thing is that she was in fact glad for it.

 

"I can't explain it right now.” Regina murmured, taking a deep breath.  “You'll have to trust me." She added, slightly nervous.

 

The thief frowned, clearly conflicted. "What are you not telling me?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

 

Regina held his gaze unflinchingly. "Please, Robin. I'm trying to make sure no one gets hurt.” She whispered.

 

“Are we in danger, then? One more reason for me to know.” He responded in rushed words.

 

At the sight of his unsure expression, the queen took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "We're not alone in here. Trust me, it's safer not to discuss it now." The brunette assured.

 

"Alright." Robin gave in, letting out a sigh as he squeezed her hand back in reassurance. "But I hate being kept in the dark, milady." He added, a bit grumpily.

 

Regina suppressed a smile at the sight. "I'll tell you everything later." She murmured, letting go of his hand. "I promise." She added.

 

The thief nodded and watched as the queen pressed her fingers on her arm. Words started to be formed in a language he did not recognize. Giving her well known magical abilities, it was most likely to be elvish. Suddenly, the letters disappeared, as if it had been sent somewhere else. Robin stared at her unmarked arm and then to her extraordinary brown eyes in wonder.

 

Regina looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. It was good to have the thief around.

 

                         --|¥|--

 

Ursula and Cruella chose to stop and rest for a few hours. Honestly, it didn't make much of a difference to Rumplestiltiskin. He rather use that time to organize his thoughts and do what he does best - scheme.

 

The Thunder Stone was the key to his freedom. When he manages to put his hand on it, no one would stop him. There would be no daggers, no witches, no sorcerous who could harm him. He would become the greatest of them and all power would be his.

 

It felt like a distant dream now that he was being controlled by two idiots. However, his rage at Ursula and Cruella only made his desire for power to grow. It wasn´t about luxury anymore - he needed to be free.

 

It was then, while he schemed, that the Dark One felt stings on the left side of his arm.

 

He looked down and saw elvish words being written magically all over his member. At first, he was alarmed. But as soon as he recognized the hand writing, he smirked in content.

It was from his former student. She was aware of his condition, but told him to stop reaching out. Apparently, it was getting hard to keep up the secrecy with him sendings messages all the time. Rumple momentarily wondered though, why keep his presence a secret at all, but he figured Regina had her reasons.

 

The Dark One smiled in relief, nonetheless, and touched his upper arm. The words magically disappeared, leaving him without any trace of magic but his own. He glanced over the two sleeping witches on the ground and smirked diabolically.

 

"Now, dearies, we'll see for how long you'll be giving orders." He murmured.

 

                          --|¥|--

 

It was part of the dwarves´ nature to stay together. They walked slower than the rest of the group and would constantly find themselves at the back. Usually, they didn´t care much. They were noisy and loud, always finding time to make jokes and mess around. That day, however, they were quiet and afraid.

 

Grumpy took a deep breath. It was no news he hated the queen. It was no news he didn't care much weather she lived or died. But he couldn't deny that they needed her.

They needed the Evil Queen alive and well, for she was their strongest defense. It was strange to think someone who he tried to kill once upon a time was now his guardian. 

 

 _Snow's_ guardian. 

 

When did  _that_  happen?

 

Grumpy looked down at his feet and hardened his hold over his axe. He was frustrated. Sleepy approached him slowly and asked in his usual calm tone. "Do you know where we're going?"

 

Grumpy looked at his friend with a deep frown. "No, and I think neither Regina does." He answered angrily.

 

Sleepy hummed in agreement. "What I don't understand is why she doesn't ' _poof_ ' us to where the stone is." He muttered while yawning, gently caressing his belly.

 

Grumpy´s eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Why not indeed? He shifted his gaze towards the queen, narrowing his eyes. He had been asking himself the same thing. 

 

“Let´s find out.” Murmured another dwarf, Doc, who was standing by Sleepy and listening to everything. He left his friends´ side and went to speak to the princess. Reaching out to her, he questioned."Snow, why are we walking?”

 

The princess gave him a confused look in response. It seemed obvious the idea of walking since none of them but Tink could fly.

 

“I´m sorry, but why can't Regina transport us with magic instead? Grumpy and I were wondering." Doc asked warily after sensing Snow's strangeness.

 

The princess frowned for a second. She glanced at the queen, trying to think of a reasonable answer to his question. She looked at David, who seemed lost of words as well. She took a deep breath and looked back to the dwarf. "I'll ask her." She said eventually.

 

Snow turned around and walked towards her stepmother. "Regina?" She called as she reached her side.

 

"Hm." The queen murmured in response, without looking at the princess.

 

"Why don't you use magic to take us to where the stone is?" Snow asked carefully. 

 

Regina let out a humorless chuckle. "Don't you think if I could I would've done it already?" She breathed out. 

 

"What do you mean?" Charming muttered, surprised. "Can't you use magic?" He added. 

 

With a roll of eyes and a wave of the queen's hand, a long branch moved from its tree towards David's face. The wood hit his nose and had him cursing under his breath.

 

Robin let out a small laugh and Regina couldn't stop her own lips from twisting upward. "I think that answers your question, dear." She teased. 

 

"It's not funny." Charming bitted out while he took the foliage out of his blond hair.

 

"I suppose it was meant to be a joke." Snow said in a contained tone, but Regina caught a hint of humor on it.

 

"My magic is as fine as it can be, Charming, but I won’t use it to transport us." The queen chose to explain.

 

"Why not, hun? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time." Hook pointed out curiously, approaching the group.

 

Regina sighed. In times like these, she wished she had someone well versed in magic to help her deal with all the questions. "I don't know the ground." She murmured tiredly. "We could appear in a safe field or on top of a cliff. Do you want to risk it?" Regina added, her words dripping sarcasm. 

 

"Obviously not." David reasoned, reluctantly. "You're right." He added.

 

"Heard that, Grumpy?" Snow asked, glancing over her shoulders to face the dwarf. 

 

"Positive." He murmured annoyedly. After realizing he could do nothing to hurry their search for the stone, his mood grew even snappier.

 

                          --|¥|--

 

If anyone asked Tink, she would say they were walking through a rocky road. The ground was muggy and slippery, making it difficult for them to walk. There was a huge lake on her left and she was glad for the change of view. It was getting boring to be around trees all the time.

 

The moonlight illuminated their path and gave the group a slightly macabre look. It was funny to see how Granny's glasses sparkled now and then everytime she glanced at the sky.

 

The view was, in the fairy's opinion, quite beautiful.

 

But there was something about that view that tormented Tinkerbel. It was strangely familiar. It reminded her of the lessons she had when she first came to join the fairies. Blue, their leader, always liked to tell them stories of the most magical places and how nature worked to keep the balance between light and dark.

 

This view, with a silver lake and a breathtaking landscape, was no strange to her. But apparently, it was to the others.

 

"I know this place." She exclaimed, earning immediately their attention. The little fairy regarded them carefully, specially Regina and Hook, who now glared at her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion in their expressions.

 

"Do you?" David muttered, frowning.

 

"Yes, it's the Valley of Sorrows. Blue told me about it once." Tink explained, moving closer.

 

"Such a wonderful name." Granny snorted, taking off her rounded like glasses and rubbing a tiny piece of fabric on it, hopping to clean it.

 

"Surely, we'll do best to stay alert then." Robin murmured, examining his surroundings.

 

"So far everything looks fine to me." Snow murmured. "I find it quite beautiful actually." She added calmly.

 

"Why would anyone give such a name to a place like this?" John questioned, curious. “Compared to what we’ve seen already, it’s quite good.” He regarded.

 

"Oh, to scare us, of course! Those idiots… Thinking we are easily scared!" Grumpy bitted out, receiving murmurs of agreement from the other dwarves.

 

"People can exaggerate sometimes, yeah." Tinkerbell reasoned, smiling slightly. "Personally, I don't think this place is a threat." She added, now looking at the Queen, who she noticed rather oddly, was yet to comment at the subject.

 

"I don't know, Tink. This island has showed us many treks already… there is no reason to panic, but we should keep our eyes open.” Ruby pointed out.

 

“I agree.” David nodded, diverting his eyes toward Regina and frowning curiously. “No comments, your majesty?” He added, grinning skeptically.

 

The Queen gave him a steely look. “Not yet.” She murmured in a careless tone as she turned around to leave, forcing the others to follow her.

 

                         --|¥|--

 

Her heart beat was uneven and accelerated. She looked up to the sky, taking a moment to steady her breathing and quiet her mind. 

 

She was finally there.

 

She felt a sharp pain creeping its way on the base of her back and towards her shoulders. It had been too many miles to travel as a dragon, she realized. It would be hard to get rid of the pain for the rest of the day.

 

Maleficent tilted her head while examined her surroundings. The island was nothing like she expected. It had all kinds of strange, and yet beautiful things. It was warmer than she thought it would be and way more pleasant.

 

The witch knew though, she shouldn't be blinded by the island's appearance. It was of common knowledge that Merlin appreciated magic and was a great strategist. It was a matter of time until she had to defend herself.

 

A throaty gasp next to her made her snap out of her thoughts. Maleficent glanced at her follower and moved to stand, encouraging him to do the same.

 

"Come on, Diablo." She breathed out. "I'm exhausted." She added.

 

"Why not stay here? You just came back to your human form." The men murmured, looking up to meet her gaze.

 

"So did you." The witch responded, her eyebrows narrowing.

 

Diablo gave her a knowing look. "We both know it's harder for you to come back." He said firmly.

 

The witch responded with a steely look. "Let's find some place to rest." She said reluctantly. 

 

The men snorted. "You want us to walk around? We flew the entire way here, I can't properly move my legs! And I know you're probably hurt-"

 

Maleficent interrupted Diablo's complaints with a wave of her hand. He was turned back to his former form and leant on the witche´s shoulders as a majestic black crow, slightly upset. "I suppose you can at least be quiet, because I'm in no mood for talking." She added, smirking.

 

Ignoring her burning legs and the exhaustion invading her body, Maleficent walked towards the woods, determined to find what she came for - the stone.

 

                          --|¥|--

 

The heroes seemed to have reached exhaustion. Their feet moved slowly as they bypassed the deep lake. The silver moonlight reflected on the water's mirror like surface and illuminated everything.

 

' _Dad_...'

 

David froze. He blinked several times trying to shake out the tiredness off him. Clearly, he was imagining things. The prince forced himself to continue as nothing had happened.

 

_'Dad, it's me.'_

 

Charming's heart sank. He desperately looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. David knew it had been Emma's.

 

Much to his frustration, all he saw was the usual group of people which had left the castle. 

 

No Savior to be found.

 

David scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He was getting crazy. Finally, the island had started to play tricks with his head, making him see and hear things that couldn't possibly be happening.

 

His daughter was lost in a strange land, together with his grandson. Clearly, she wasn't calling out for her daddy.

 

She didn't even remember he existed.

 

"Is everything alright?" Snow's voice was soft and careful. She had been observing her husband closely, with a deep frown decorating her pale face.

 

Charming forced his gaze to find hers and gave her a tight smile. "It is, I... I just thought I heard something." He muttered in response. He knew his wife wasn't buying his story, but she nodded and dropped the subject - for what he was entirely grateful.

 

As they walked, however, David noticed Snow was just as tense as him. He wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one hearing voices after all. As if to answer his questions, the princess started looking around in search for something. 

 

"David?" She whispered.

 

The man took her hand in his and frowned. "You are hearing it too." He reasoned.

 

Snow found his eyes and nodded in response. "It can't be real. I mean... He is dead." She murmured, her vision blurred with unleashed tears.

 

"He?" David questioned, surprised. "No, I was talking about Emma." He added, slightly more concerned than before.

 

"Emma? But I'm hearing my father's voice. Why are you hearing her voice?" The princess wondered, frowning.

 

The couple was so deep in conversation that they missed the growing fuss surrounding them. A few steps ahead, Hook, Tink and Ruby exchanged rushed words.

 

"Bloody hell." The pirate breathed out. "Is anyone else hearing things?" He questioned, glancing at the fairy.

 

Tink closed her eyes briefly. "No, but I'm getting nervous. Look at us!" She exclaimed, her patience running thin. "We are exhausted and people are going insane!" The fairy added, exasperated.

 

Hook and Ruby took a moment to study the group. Grumpy exchanged angry words with the dwarves, accusing them of whispering words into his ears; Snow and Charming, who were talking nervously about something, forgot to keep up and stood far away, trying to make sense of their issue; John and Granny were apparently talking to themselves, completely lost in their thoughts; the queen, who had walked away from Robin, covered her temples with her hands trying to ease a specially bad headache while the thief rested his back onto a tree, closing his eyes momentarily.

 

Hook looked back at Tink and saw the fairy's concern painted on her face. He glanced at Ruby, who had a deep frown, and she returned his uncertain gaze. 

 

"I have to do something." Tink murmured firmly. The fairy tried to call their attention, but they refused to stop and listen to her. Growing impatient, Tink held her wand and placed its tip on her throat, whispering an incantation Hook knew nothing about. When she spoke again, her voice was ten times louder.

"Would you shut up and listen?!" She yelled, making everyone stop and look at her.

 

The first to respond was the Queen. She turned around slowly with a murderous look on her face. Regina fixed her gaze on the fairy and Hook noticed Tink taking a step back in precaution. 

 

"And why should we shut up and listen to you?" The Queen spoke icily, her lifted eyebrows daring the fairy to answer.

 

Tinkerbel regarded the brunette closely. She noticed Regina's hands were closed into a fist, her body tense.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" The fairy questioned, her tone slightly more collected. "Look around you, Regina. We need to rest. Clearly, the island is playing one of its tricks again." She added, stepping forward.

 

Regina's gaze never left hers. "If Merlin thinks annoying voices will stop me from getting that stone he highly underestimated me." She bitted out.

 

"You knew we would hear them?" Snow murmured, frowning.

 

All eyes went to the Queen. "I had a theory. Now I'm certain." She answered, shooting a warning look at the princess.

 

"It doesn't matter, we have to rest. It's probably past midnight and we are all exhausted!" Tink exclaimed, taking another step towards the Queen.

 

"I could really use a nap." Ruby agreed, sighing.

 

"She is right, you know?" Charming said, suddenly realizing how tired he really was. “We won’t get anywhere if we don’t rest for a bit.” He added.

 

"You want to settle camp _here_? We have _no_ cover!" Regina exclaimed, glaring at David.

 

"Come on, love. I could use a break, we've been stalking you all day long." Hook said in a tired tone.

 

"I believe we won't be vulnerable in here, girl. We can make camp near those." Granny suggested, pointing at four large and ancient trees next to the lake.

 

Sensing Regina's patience wouldn't last long, Robin moved closer and called her name. She looked unsure when he told her that it was actually a good idea. 

 

They watched while she considered the possibility, frowning now and then. Eventually, she breathed out and turned away. "Fine." The Queen murmured. "We continue tomorrow.”

 

Few minutes later, the camp was all settled and they all sleeping. The warmth they were slowly getting used to was now lost. A cold breeze touched their skin slowly, as if the lake tried to say ‘hello’. It was calming at first and surely helped them fall into a sweet slumber.

 

This momentary peace lasted for many hours through the night, until Snow woke up unexpectedly. Her eyes were heavy and she refused to leave her husband’s warm embrace, but something continued to keep her from sleeping. The Princess noticed then an unusual light near the lake. It wasn’t bright. Quite the opposite, it looked rather weak. Frowning, Snow sat upright and forced her eyes to fully open.

 

The dim light wasn’t normal, for that she was sure. It looked almost as it was coming from a strange form, as a ghost. It was then that she heard it again. Her father’s voice in her head.

 

 _“You came back.”_ The voice whispered.

 

Snow was wide awake now and her eyes glared at the form in shock. It was impossible, but it seemed to be exactly it: a ghost. As the voice spoke, the image in front of her became clearer and sure enough turned into her father.

 

She knew it wasn’t real.

 

 _“My daughter, it’s a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you.”_ Leopold whispered again, his voice now coming from the figure, not echoing in Snow’s head.

 

“Dad? How… That’s impossible…” She whispered, frowning in confusion and fear. “You’re not real…” The Princess added with sadness in her tone.

 

Next to her, David moved. He was woken by his wife’s chattering and opened his eyes tiredly. The Prince was ready to complain about the noise when he saw Snow’s shocked expression.

 

“What is it?” He asked worriedly. “Is it the baby?” He added, moving to sit.

 

“Oh, I’m afraid it has nothing to do with my newest grandson.” Leopold murmured, now reaching the camp. “Finally, we meet, David.” The King added calmly, his mouth twisting up into a smile.

 

The Prince looked just as stunned as his wife. Together, they glared at King Leopold’s ghost in silence. Snow, however, couldn’t place the weird lint of malice in her father’s smile. It was unlike the ones she remembered and treasured so much in her heart.

 

This, whatever it was, could not be good news.


	32. Freedom

The noise woke her up. Regina let out a grown in protest, keeping her eyes closed. It was comforting to feel Robin’s warm arms around her, telling her he was still sleeping peacefully. Choosing to ignore the annoying murmurs coming from somewhere she didn’t want to know, the Queen shifted her position and tried to go back to sleep.

The noise came again.

It was too damn early. What were those idiots doing so early in the morning? After complaining about being tired, Regina thought they would pick sleep other than irritate her.

The talking grew louder and she heard Robin sigh. Annoyed, Regina opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she changed into a sitting position, not wanting to wake the thief. Her effort, however, couldn’t keep him from opening his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice hoarse and tired.

Glancing at him, she answered. “Not sure yet.”

As she looked towards what seemed to be a group of people arguing, a slight frown appeared in her forehead. The Queen scrubbed a hand over her eyes to focus, now moving to stand.

The voices grew louder as she approached them. Snow and Charming were talking to someone – or rather, some _thing_ – clearly stunned. There was a lint of fear in David’s eyes Regina did not like. For all the things she might call him, coward isn’t one of them.

Robin, who realize something was off, followed the Queen with his bow in hands. He reached her side quickly, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. There was a pallid, greyish form ahead of them. Curiously, it seemed to be talking to the royal couple. It looked like a human body, but you could easily see something strange around it, like a different aura.

“You have no idea how I missed you, my daughter.” Leopold murmured, his lips twisting in a sad smile.

“I missed you as well, father.” Snow returned the expression, her eyes watery and scared. Slowly, the Princess took an unsure step towards the man. Ignoring David’s complaints, she reached out a hand and tried to touch him.

Her hand passed through him as if he was made of smoke. She let out a small gasp and toke a few steps back.

“I’m sorry, Snow. There is nothing you can do to make me come back. I’m still dead.” The King said sadly.

“How are you here? I mean… Why would you appear here to me? You never knew this place.” Snow questioned, now standing beside David.

Robin heard everything with a deep frown on his face. He hardened his grip over his bow and looked around. It was then that her realized Regina was not beside him anymore. She stood a few steps back, shocked. Her face was pale and she looked as if a ghost was hunting her, her mouth slightly open.

Something in his head clicked and he annoyedly turned his gaze back to the man Snow was talking to.

"How am I here? Well, I guess by magic, obviously. The answer to _why_ I’m here, however, I think is a bit more complicated.” Leopold said, walking closer to his daughter. “You need my help.” He added.

“With what, exactly?” David questioned, his expression suspicious.

The King shot him a steely glare. “Stop looking for the stone, my daughter.” He muttered, as if the Prince didn’t exist.

Snow frowned, moving negatively her head. “I can’t do that.” She said.

"Of course you can. In fact, that’s exactly what you should be doing. You're pregnant, aren’t you? You already have a child right here, why search for another one?" The King argued, grinning slightly.

Snow took a step back, offended. "How can you say that? Emma is my daughter!" She frowned.

Regina watched everything in disbelief. It was like her brain had melted and there was a blank space in its place. She knew Leopold wasn't the benevolent king everybody seemed to think he was, but if there was something he valued was his family. How could he say something like this to his own daughter?

"We'll search for the stone until we have it in our hands. We’re going back to our home and family." David spoke angrily, now clenching his fist.

The King let out a humorless laugh, then shot a disgusted glare to his daughter. "Oh, I see. You finally found a man to make decisions for you, hun? That’s sad. Where is the fighter I knew?" Leopold questioned icily.

Snow’s shock was such she forgot how much she once missed her father. "David doesn't make any decisions _for_ me, we make it _together_! We are here because we _both_ wanted to be here!" Snow yelled.

"So _you wanted_ to put the safety of your unborn child at risk for something an _evil_ _witch_ told you about? I'm so disappointed… I’m sure your mother would be too." The King bitted out.

Snow blinked as a tear dropped from her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and the words seemed to have died in her throat. In that moment, her gaze found Regina’s and she started to sob. "I'm sorry." She murmured, ashamed.

"I don't care if you're her father, you don't get to speak to her like that!" Charming yelled, wrapping a hand over the princess waist supportively. "She did nothing to earn your disappointment!" He added furiously.

By that time, all the group had been awakened and people started to come to see what was going on.

The king let out a laugh. "I don't need your consent, little prince. I'm a _king_." He pointed out.

The people gathered around them quieted. The tension between the royals grew, and David moved no pick his sword. At that moment, somebody spoke.

"A _dead_ king, yes." Regina’s voice came out collected and cold. As Robin looked at her, he saw anger coming out of her eyes. "If you are so fascinated about speaking as equals, talk to me, Leopold, the _queen_." She putted as much venom she could in those words.

Leopold’s smile died. He turned around to face her with an emotionless mask. "Equals? What is a Queen without her King? Disposable. I thought you realized that years ago, my _beloved_ wife." He mocked and his grin reappeared.

Regina gritted her teeth. "Oh, really? Remind me who killed you and continued ruling the kingdom." She bitted out.

As if he was waiting for her to say something like that, Leopold turned his gaze to his daughter. "This witch you chose to listen just admitted murdering me and you still do what she says. How can I not be disappointed, my child?" Leopold questioned.

"She’s changed." The princess protested.

“Changed?" He mocked, laughing. “You’re being naïve, Snow. I know what she dreams of. I know about the monster inside her she tries so hard to hide.” He added icily, glancing at the Queen threateningly.

Regina frowned. How could he possibly know what she dreamed of? Unless…

“He isn't real." Tinkerbell exclaimed and looked at Snow with eager eyes. "You know your father. Would he say those things to you?" The fairy questioned, her expression nervous.

"No." Snow answered with a shaky voice, her eyes travelling from Leopold to the fairy.

"He isn't real." Tinkerbell added softer this time, trying to smile.

"Of course I'm real! I’m King Leopold’s ghost! Look at me!" The King protested.

"No, you are not." Regina said in a final tone. She turned to her stepdaughter calmly and spoke again. "This place is called Valley of Sorrows. He is here because you have unfinished business with your father. It’s… understandable.” The Queen said gently, trying not to look at Leopold and ignoring the fact she was to blame for it.

If she could, she would murder him ten times again. Curbing homicidal tendencies be damned.

“Don't believe in what he is saying, Snow. This is the island trying to make you give up." Tink insisted.

“We can never give up on hope, isn’t that what you told me?” Regina added, slightly uncomfortably, taking a few steps towards the princess.

Snow´s gaze locked with Regina’s for a while. Eventually, she gave the Queen the smallest of smiles. "I think you're right." She added, glancing at the King. "My father would never say those things to me." She murmured and walked towards the men, until they stood face to face. "You're not real." Snow said firmly.

After a few seconds, Leopold smirked darkly. "So why I'm still here?" He teased.

"I doubt myself.” The Princes answered carelessly. “I thought I couldn’t do things without the support of the people I love, but you know what? I'm strong and I'm good. I have a beautiful happy family and we love each other. My father would be trilled if he saw how my life is right now. My mother would be happy to know that despite everything Regina and I passed through we're still here, fighting against this infernal island as a _family_!" She yelled.

Regina swallowed hard. Were they family or just people hanging out because there was not another option?

"Yes, we're family." Snow smiled at the Queen in reassurance. "But you? You’re not family. You’re something magical. You’re not even real." She bitted out, glaring at the men.

Slowly, the man faded before her eyes and she felt David’s strong arms holding her in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"I am too." She smiled pushed him to a heated kiss.

Regina’s concerned expression turned to a disgusted one in a heartbeat. Glancing at the couple, she murmured in protest uncomfortably.

"Who wants breakfast?" Granny asked, smiling.

"Oh, I do!" Ruby answered, trying hard not to look at her friends making out.

“We want food!” The dwarfs said all together, already gathering thing like dishes and knives.

Still laughing at Regina´s face, Robin added. "I think we all would appreciate it, Granny."

"Of course you would." The old woman smiled in return. "Regina, a little help with the fire, please?" She added, blinking playfully to the Queen.

"Would be my pleasure." Regina snorted, as Snow’s arm hit her accidently. "I just lost my appetite." She added, giving the Charmings one more disapproving look.

Robin chuckled while hearing her complaints when she passed by him. He looked at John and gave him a questioning look.

The Merry Men suppressed a laugh, glancing at the couple and then to his friend. "I think it's best if we leave them alone." He whispered.

"Agreed." The thief cleared his throat and walked away with John.

\--|Y|--

He ate the last bit of his breakfast smiling nostalgically. With a quick wink, he looked at Tinkerbell. "That's what happens when you drink too much rum." Hook laughed, finishing his story and taking a sip of his favorite beverage.

"I can’t imagine his face!" The fairy responded between laughs.

"You're nuts, mate." John murmured, smiling. He had a thing for funny people.

"Come on, you must have a story or two!" Hook protested, his eyebrows twitching.

The Merry Men let out a laugh. "I do." He added and started to tell tales of his many years living in the woods. They stayed like that for hours, each one of them enjoying this rare moment of peacefulness.

_'_ _Come to me_ _.'_

Hook looked up, his smile fading.

_'_ _You promised you would free me from that life._ _'_

The voice said once more. The captain stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I just need some air." He murmured back, not really paying attention to what the werewolf said. Hook directed his course to the lake, and there he stayed, looking at the horizon.

Part of him knew what was about to happen. He recognized that voice. When the woman emerged from that glassy water, he did not fear it. After all, Snow had experienced the same thing moments before.

"Milah." Hook breathed out.

"Hello, my love." She said, now gaining form, just like King Leopold did. "You seam sad." The woman added.

"I'm not." The pirate responded, giving her a wry smile.

Milah regarded him for a few moments and looked at him skeptically. “You look sad, though.” She whispered, coming closer to him. The pirate took a step back, frowning momentarily. “I see… Well, you did a great job forgetting me then." She responded angrily.

"I've spent decades thinking about you. That's not fair." He protested.

"Thinking about me, hun? You thought about me while you were with Emma?" Milah murmured sadly. “Is that why you won’t let me get closer to you? You don’t love me anymore.” She added.

Seeing his former love in front of him didn't help at all, but he needed to say it. "I loved you. You know I did. I spent more time than I can count wanting revenge for what the crocodile did to you. I almost killed him, Milah. If it wasn't for Snow White I would have.” He said calmly, slowly taking steps towards her. “I mourned you and then I found love again." Hook added.

"She doesn't love you." Milah said coldly, the warmth fading her expression.

Oddly, the pirate just smiled. "You know how persuasive I can be.” He responded. The Milah he knew would never try to hurt him like this. “Besides, I think you’re wrong.” He added.

"You were always so full of yourself, captain." The woman snorted.

"Well, I'm quite handsome.” He chuckled. Momently, his smile faded. “The point is that I loved you with all my heart, Milah, but I moved on. You don't need to haunt my dreams and appear in front of me anymore. I know this isn’t you. You’re not even acting as the Milah I remember. It’s not the first time I get played by this Island and probably it won’t be the last. I _am_ free to love again without feeling guilty. I’ve seen what the magic in here tries to do with people. I won’t fall for it." Hook gave her a sad smile and Milah’s greyish form disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Goodbye." He whispered towards the lake. Thinking fondly of his old love, he turned back headed to the group.

Regina, who happen to be sitting on a forgotten log nearby, watched the pirate with an amused face. "Hook?" She called as the captain passed by her, lost in thoughts.

The man was slightly startled. "Aye, queen?" He called back.

"Nice job over there." Regina said without looking at him.

"You saw that, hun?" Hook questioned, lifting eyebrows.

"I'm quite the observer." She teased.

"I guess you are." He breathed out offering her his long-forgotten drink on his hands. It was so natural for him to be holding alcohol, that he failed to recall he was still holding the bottle.

"I already told you, pirate. I don't do rum." Regina quipped, earning from the captain a smile.

"Aye. You should join us back there, your majesty. John is clearly making your outlaw embarrassed." Hook chuckled and walked away.

Regina looked around and spotted Robin and John near the fire, surrounded by all the others. She smiled fondly, watching him laugh at his friend’s words. The queen, sitting alone on that log, glanced at the sky. It was beautiful indeed a beautiful Island, even if a dangerous one. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her magic. The feeling moved her attention elsewhere, someplace far away, and the only thing she knew for sure was that Belle had to come fast.


End file.
